Gym Leaders On Survivor
by Mythical Mew
Summary: The Famous Gym Leaders from Johto and Kanto are on the famous show Survivor. For the forty two days they will live in Alaska. A lead of a alliance is being broken by a trick through Mortys' plan. Gary is wporrying about him being voted out if they lose. W
1. The Arrival

Pokemon Survivor: Season Five

Pokemon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to tried a game show and see if I was any good at it. )

Day One:

The two tribes silently waited on the plane, they just waiting for their trip to Alaska where for the next forty-two days they will play the game of Survivor. Sixteen contestants will fight each other for immunity so they will not get voted off that week. To win the game you will have to earn trust from your fellow members, win immunity and prizes, respect everyone, and stay in good mental and psychical health. The winner will win one million dollars, and a snowmobile from our sponsor Pokemon Snowy Hotels.

They were both across from each other, one being the gym leaders from Johto; the other side was from Kanto. They were all hugging against each other to get warm. Even though they were wearing their big heavy fur coats. Blaine and Pyrce, because of their old age will not be competing in the game. Instead Jessie will be going for Kanto and James will be going to Johto. And because Giovanni is just somewhere Gary the future gym leader of Viridian is replacing Giovanni!

"Are we almost there?" Misty said this leaning against Brock and putting her head on his shoulder. "A few more minutes." Brock said putting his head on top of hers. He picked up his left hand and stroked Mistys' hair, which right now was down and in a ponytail. The plane suddenly dived towards the snowy land of Alaska. Everyone was jerked onto the person who was sitting in the front. That being Falkner for Johto, and Brock for Kanto, "Get off me!" Falkner squirmed trying to get out of his cold metal bench everyone was using as a seat.   


"We are just landing." Professor Oak who is the host of the show. He will be telling everyone the challenges for Immunity or for a Reward. Immunity is when you cannot be voted out at tribal council. Without the merge, that meaning when there are more than, ten people the whole team would win immunity. When there is ten people or less and someone wins immunity only that one person wins it. In the earlier challenges it will be designed so you have to use teamwork, but not the ones after the merge. For the reward challenge you will win like blankets or food. Something luxurious. Like the immunity before the merge the reward is for the winning team, after the merge it is the one who won the challenge.

The plane stopped on the snow, as once it landed the powdery snow went the entire plane. "Yey! We are here!" Whitney squealed springing up from her seat, making Jasmine head fall on the bench. "Sorry." Whitney said once she saw Jasmine. "It is okay." She gets getting up. Professor Oak swung the door opened for the exit/entrance to the plane. Everyone rushed out from it.

_I just hated the dumb plane ride. It was so loud I cannot even hear myself think. And now I cannot talk to James anymore! _- Jessie (Author Note: When in Italics it is when someone is speaking to the camera)

Everyone exited the plane as they took a deep breath and smelled the air. "Better than gasoline from the plane." Falkner complained as he blew his hair out of his face.

"Welcome survivors to Alaska. You already know the rules every third day is the immunity challenge. And tomorrow and three days after that is the reward challenge, meaning you will have one free day. The Johto tribes please go to my left, where the flag is of your tribe. Kanto go to my right. Carry as much stuff as you can because it is heavy and very useful equipment." He then walked to Brock and Falkner and handed them a map. "Follow the map to your camp and here is a compass." Professor Oak each gave them a compass. "Survivors go!" He shouted as he put the timer of his watch. "You have five minutes to get everything and leave this area." He said as he turned on his timer. 

Lt. Surge picked up and huge trunk in one hand and two water jugs in the other. Erika was just gazing at him picking up all the stuff so easily. "Everyone else can pick up a water jug or a crate." Lt. Surge said as he just made himself the leader of the group. Everyone picked up something except for Erika who just took the map away from Brock. "I want to navigate." She pleaded making a cute face. "Fine, carry this bag though." Brock said this throwing Erika a bag with a pan or something. "Ouch! This is heavy for a stupid pan!" Erika complained. 

Erika then skipped ahead right next to Lt. Surge. "Hello!" She said happily looking up at him. "Hey." He said looking down at her. "Well follow me and we can go to camp!" He just nodded in a response. Erika then used the compass, but she had a hard time using it because she was carrying that heavy bag full of Kitchen supplies. 

"We are making great timing." Erika squealed as she was standing next to Lt. Surge. "Now to the left." She said trying to figure it out with the compass. "Let me help you with that bag." Lt. Surge said smiling dropping the water jugs from one of his hands. "Thanks, Lt. Surge." She said smiling. "Your so nice." She said dropping the bag. "Call me Chad, that is my first name." He smiled."Okay, Chad." She smiled. Chad picked up the heavy bag like it weighed nothing and slid it up onto his shoulder.

Erika smiled as he started to walk again, now she can navigate perfectly. She put her head back on the same place on Chads arm. 

_Erika and Lt. Surge seemed attracted to each other or something…_ - Gary_._

"Twerp boy and Girl, push each other away from each other!" Jessie shouted at the two. "I need to curl up with someone." She complained. "Shouldn't I stay in the middle?" Brock said being the tallest. Jessie went to Brocks' left as Misty as at his right. They just curled up against each other,

"It is so cold." Jessie said trying to spark up some conversation with the two.

"I already got chapped lips." Misty said. 

"I brought a makeup set and sneaked in some Lip Balm for my luxury item." Jessie responded 

"Can I use it?"

"Sure! Us pretty ladies have to stick together."

"Thanks."

"We can become great friends." Jessie smiled as Misty and Jessie went ahead of Brock, rejecting him and putting their arm around each other's neck.

_Jessie seems pretty nice when not around James; I think she just puts up a barrier around him. _– Misty.

_Jessie and Misty, they being two girls make me miss Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny! _- Brock.

"I feel so rejected." Sabrina said to herself walking alone. She put her arms around herself to keep herself warm. She cannot use her psychic powers in this kind of weather. 

"Rejected?" Koga said.

"I am too." Gary said.

"You know, all three of us can make a alliance, because we are rejected. We are all very smart people. So maybe we can get the power to dominate our team." Koga said looking at the two.

"Well, we should make a fake alliance with like Misty and Brock as then we dominate over the rest. We vote out Erika, Lt. Surge, and Jessie. Then we just backstab Brock and Misty." Sabrina said who was examining them the whole time.

"You think that will work?" Gary said for the first time not being so overconfident.

"It might." Koga said, "We have to strategize. We should vote off Lt. Surge first because he is the biggest threat out of all of us, including us. If he stays later in the game, like after the merge then he will win all the strength immunities, which is basically all of them."

"You need brains also, not just muscles." Gary said and snickered. 

"You forget he was in the army. He knows how to play this sort of game." Sabrina said. The three of them sighed. 

"Then whom should we vote off?" Gary said.

"I have no idea." Sabrina said. The three of them were trailing behind in the snow.

"I see camp!" Erika said jumping up and down.

"You do?" Misty and Jessie said at the same time and ran up to her. Brock did also so he wasn't left alone in the snow.

"I see it." Misty squealed and smiled. "It is so cold here."

Chad was the tallest so he saw the camp best. "There is only a flag and some sticks. There is also a frozen lake." He said lowering his head a little as he extended it higher.

"Better than nothing." Jessie said.

"I don't feel cold." Erika said as she went closer to Chad.

"Neither do I." Chad admitted also.

_I don't feel cold either! Blah! Eww Puppy love!_ – Jessie

The five climbed up a hill as they arrived at camp first. They all dropped all of there stuff, then Chad finally. The other three came trailing after them and threw their stuff at them, it landing at their feet. 

_I should have brought a heavier coat with a hood; my hair is going to become the next Popsicle stick. _– Falkner_._

Johto on the other hand was having trouble trying to carry their stuff. Chuck who was there strongest member was only carrying a box and not helping carrying the heaviest

Thing, the trunk. "Help us you lazy bum." James said growling at Chuck. "I am carrying this, weakling." Chuck said showing him the two boxes he had, as it was filled with the food.

James attempted to pick up the trunk alone, but Falkner had to help him, who was just complaining about he having no hood on his jacket. "Shut up Falkner!" Bugsy said as he just

Picked up two bags with who knows what. The Johto could not bring everything, due to one of their tribe member's laziness so they had to leave a crate behind with some building

Tool

But they just thought it was not important.

_Chuck is off he should at least try to show off! That lazy bum, he is going to get what he deserves! Nothing! _– James said this to the cameraman growling.

"Chuck, can you please go back and get that extra crate." Whitney said leaning against his arm trying to seduce him into doing it. "You are the only guy strong enough to bring it." She said still trying to seduce him. "No." He just responded and walked off.

_That jerk, does he not know when a hot girl is hitting him on?_ – Whitney said this rolling her eyes.

Falkner was apparently leading. "Hey I see a shortcut!" He said this walking off to the left instead of north. "Falkner! Remember that kid Ash? He always took shortcuts and got lost!" Bugsy complained rushing up to him, but he fell down on his bum. "That kid is a dumb eleven year old, I am a mature man. I know where I am going." Falkner responded not caring about the past of when Ash always got lost.

Whitney walked back to Jasmine. She huddled up against her, as the two were pretty good friends. 

"Jasmine, every one here just has as huge hot temper. I suggest we just vote everyone off as they are all stupid." Whitney complained carrying her bag full of junk. 

"Maybe we should get Morty to help us vote." Jasmine said as she put her hair back into the hood. 

"He is scary!" Whitney complained. 

"Bugsy?"

"He seems a loner, along with Morty."

"Chuck?"

"Thickheaded."

"James?"

"Hm…He is sneaky, okay!" Whitney squealed as she ran to James. Jasmine followed, but she slipped and fell, the crate she was holding sliding down the hill of the snow. "Oh sh--!" Jasmine shouted. "LOOSE BOX!" Whitney said jumping at out of the way and into James arms.

"Someone get it!" Falkner said this as he got hit by the box and fell. 

"We choose you Falkner!" Bugsy giggled as he saw Falkner fall down the hill.

"I'll get it!" Jasmine sighed as she began to run again. Even though she had no map, and had no idea where she was going, she just followed the box. She passed Falkner who just laid in the snow in a weird position.Falkner extended the hand with the map. Jasmine grabbed the map, even though Falkner wanted her to pull him up.The box stopped once it collided with a boulder. Jasmine sighed as she went and picked it up, she then realized this was camp.

"CAMP!" She shouted. She saw no one else with her as they were still on that hill walking. A few minutes later everyone arrived seeing the place. "A frozen lake how useful." Morty said as he walked around the place.

_I feel so stupid for dropping my box full of supplies! I even got Falkner ankle scratched up…. I am probably going aren't I? _– Jasmine.

_Who to vote off, Jasmine or Chuck? They both feel like the weakest link to me. _– Falkner.

"Lets build snowmen!" Whitney said as she jumped up and down.

"No, shelter." James said.

I have no idea who is the leader of this tribe; we are all going our separate ways… If this keeps up it will be eight versus two on the merge…Nah! – James

I have no idea what to do, I feel so confused here. No one wants to do anything. – Whitney

Having no leader is just pathetic; I guess they don't want old Falkner to do it. – Falkner

I am staying alone; I will last longer in this group of morons. I will keep my low profile.– Morty

"Chuck do us a favor for once and open the trunks and stuff and get us some shovels." James said looking at him. Chuck grunted as he opened the trunk and the other stuff, as eight shovels were revealed. Everyone curled up around the shovels and took one. "Now what should we build?" Morty asked trying to twirl the shovel with his hands.

"Igloos were nice." Chuck said.

"And you know how to build one?" Falkner said.

"No."

"What about we build a tent." Jasmine said cowardly.

I feel lonely with only two other girls! – Jasmine.

"We can use the flag as a roof and stuff, and sticks. And I think we have blankets, sleeping bags and fabrics! Use sticks as supports and stuff." Whitney said trying to be useful.

"In the snow?" James said.

"Yes."

"That is dumb."

"You act dumb."

What is with James and trying to act all cool! He is not taking the spot of the leader! The leader basically chooses who gets voted off! - Whitney.

Whitney seems like a threat and a challenge. It is going to be hard to get her off and to gain power from the tribe – James.

Whitney put her two hands on her hips and just glared at James. "We are making the tent idea, or a shack, whatever."

"I liked the igloo idea." Bugsy giggled. "I think we should build the shack/tent. James you have no idea what we are going to do." Falkner growled baring his teeth.

"Just build something!" Morty shouted and jabbed his shovel into a rock, it cracking.

Chuck picked up the pile of sticks. "Now." He said glaring at James.

Seven to one, what happened! I have to get us immunity or somehow to get someone else to be the bad guy. – James

James or Chuck you got to go! Your complaining is making me want to get my Beedrill and knock you into a poisonous state! **– **Bugsy

"Lets see." Whitney said standing in several positions trying to find somewhere flat. "Here." She said to Chuck who walked over to her.

I feel now that I am on Whitney's' good side, that will make me not leave as she is the leader! Just follow her orders. – Chuck

I know that I am gaining power from the tribe, if I take the spot of leader then we can say bye to the ones who need to go! – Whitney

"Jasmine, help." Jasmine nodded as she walked to Whitney along with the rest of the tribe. "We should make the shack um….Like 10 by 21 feet. Then we can all fit and have room. We can just keep the food outside."

"Whitney, no, the food stays in the house."

"Why?"

"There are ice pokemon here! Which are hungry!" 

"Good point. Make it 12 by 25"

We don't even have that much supplies, will we have to use human hair as rope? – Morty said this as he made a little laugh at the end showing he had a sense of humor.

"How are we going to make this?" Chuck asked.

"Okay, like a log cabin, stick over stick tied with one big rope. Four walls and a door." Whitney said thinking this all out in her head. 

"James, Chuck, Morty, Falkner and Bugsy go and make sure each log is like even, try to make it square!" Whitney said.

"Clair, Jasmine and myself lets get the rope and equipment." Whitney said as she headed over to the trunk. Jasmine as her follow just went after her and buried through the stuff. Clair just took out a few things.

Finally they ask me something… Am I unnoticed or what? – Clair

Whitney and the other two girls went through the trunk, crates, and bags for the certain equipment. They took out some knives, lots of rope, and some pieces of sticks and twigs that were in the bag. They also took the huge flag saying they were in the Johto tribe.

I have no idea who made Whitney the boss, but I must say for such a young age she got everything under control. – Clair.

Whitney is my best friend, and now she is leader herself and I will get far in this game – Jasmine.

I feel threatened by Whitney being the leader. I wanted to be it, which knew a girl would be… Sort of reminds me of Jessie – James. 

Whitney seems like a nice person, but she is too threatening, I may have to get rid of her. – Falkner.

Finally someone with a brain out of those seven got things under control. – Morty

Whitney has to go, at this rate she is going to pick us off like flies. – Bugsy

Whitney is a good leader. I hope I am on her good side. ­­– Chuck.

Feeling like the leader is weird, the one who is the leader has the most power and decides who leaves, yet the person who is the leader is most threatening. If I stay leader I have to be nice or something or I will leave by day six. – Whitney.

"So there are no trees here?" Chuck asked the other guys who were carving out the logs.

"This is Alaska! How can trees grow?" Morty responded as he rolled his eyes.

He may be strong, yet he has no brain. He got my vote to get off the place. – Morty.

"What happens if we run out of wood?" Bugsy asked.

"We have to resort to something else." James responded.

The guys carved the huge logs they had into rectangles, they carried the wood back to Whitney who was just playing around with the rope and such, also she dug a little area of where they are going to build using the shovels. "How tall?"Chuck asked, as he was the tallest of the tribe. "Chuck, go on your tippie toes." Whitney asked. Chuck did so. "That high." She responded as she got up.

It is going to be hard to build shelter in the cold; I mean we sweat it turns into ice. That is sickening. – James

They started to build, they piled block after block on each other, but Morty was putting snow between each one. "Morty what are you doing?" Jasmine asked as she just begun to realize this. "The snow freezes into ice, meaning when it does it will act like cement for the wood." Morty said.

_People need a brain… - _Morty.

"This is annoying." Bugsy complained, as he was the youngest member of the tribe, also the shortest, having a hard time helping because they were already above his height of five feet something. Soon it was six feet and no one could do anything except Chuck. "That's good Chuck." Whitney said to him as she stood up from her sitting spot. "I got an idea Whitney!" Jasmine sprang up from her seat in the snow. "What?"

"We can use like the remaining wood for tiling of the floor in our little cabin!"

"That is a good idea."

"Have you heard of you need wood to make fires, you do that, your cabin goes on fire." Morty said.

"Good point." Jasmine said being embarrassed.

"Or, you can find us some rocks to put around the wood of the fire and it may prevent the fire from growing to burn our cabin. Also put a lot of snow around the rocks so if the fire flickers the snow just absorbs it." Clair said glaring at Morty, making a smirk

_My smartness_ _will get me more than the merge. – _Clair.

The tribe easily used the rope and tied the logs to make tiles and placed it on the floor, making it squeeze upon each other so they would not move. "This is not to shabby." James said whipping the sweat off of his face. "A bootleg log cabin." Bugsy said and made another giggle.

_Bugsy and his jokes, I think I need to make a voting chart! – _James

_James seems like a serious person like me, and also Clair. Probably make a alliance with them and vote out the dumb people. – _Morty.

"Okay guys, first thing is first is shelter." Chad said as he looked at the seven other members. "In the army, I have been here before so I know what kind of shelter we can make."

_I am so glad we have someone like Chad here he will be useful and make sure we are all safe. – _Erika said.

_Chad is the leader of the tribe I guess, which is good because he was in the army. And he was in this environment before. – _Brock

_Chad is a great leader of the tribe and I think at this rate we can over run the Johto tribe in the merge. – _Jessie

_Teamwork, and everyone has to have a leader and we got a great one – _Misty

_I think Chad is just showing off so he will be liked. ­­– _Koga

_Chad is just making me feel jealous and stupid. – _Gary

_He can build me a house anytime. – _Sabrina

_It has been great I was chosen leader. The leader usually gets far in the game, and that is a good sign for me. Also the future members of my alliance. - _Chad

"You see that hill?" He said this pointing at a huge steep hill. "We make a cave. The sticks and stuff is needed for fires and stuff. Also it is warm there because it is closer to the earth." He said this opening the trunk. "The sun is coming up." Jessie said as her eyes had little stars in them. "In the morning, around this time it is pretty hot." Chad said taking out a shovel. "You girls can just rest we can build shelter." Chad said as he gave a shovel to each of the guys.

_Know it all that is all I can say. – _Koga.

_Isn't eight better than four? Hm…maybe he is strategizing! - _Gary

Chad walked to the hill and began to make the cave, the guys trying to help, but they still found each other rather useless. Erika was just gazing at him working. "So dreamy… He is doing everything." Erika said this while still gazing. The other girls did not respond as they just kept on gazing.

Gary has having the most trouble; as Chad was keep making the cave taller and taller so he can fit. And Gary was rather short compared to him. "The sun is like not even out and I feel so hot." Gary complained taking off his jacket, "Never mind it's freezing!" Gary said this throwing his jacket back on. Chad made the height about eight feet and dug into the place about twenty feet. "Koga, can you get me about three rectangle logs." Chad said looking at him, as he was doing nothing. Koga sighed as he went out and got the tree logs. Suddenly Chad jabbed the ground and made a hole and began digging more underground. "This is a entrance way, while more underground would be our sleeping headquarters." He said this digging eight more feet into the ground, he then dug forward now, like there was two floors. 

_Maybe he is smart after all. – _Sabrina.

"So Erika." Jessie said looking at her.

"Yes?" 

"Do you like him, like feel attracted to him?"

"Who?"

"Chad that's who. You were snuggling up against him during the whole journey and was gazing at him."

"I do feel that way…Jess, can you not tell anyone?" Erika said this as she whispering it into Jessie's' ear.

"I like James, but I never told him." Jessie responded. The two of them just giggled.

"Are you planning to make a alliance with him?"

"Yeah! Maybe you and Misty want to help us."

"I do not know about Misty, she wants to be with Brock. And Brock is not useful."

_To last in this game you have to backstab people, it really sucks, but I don't care. I have to be in the strongest alliance. – _Jessie.

"Misty also, she was always sheltered. She is to confused to vote off someone. She likes Brock and she likes Ash. She doesn't know which one she loves. It is a sign of insecurity." Jessie said to Erika.

"You are right…"

"I know I am."

"Wouldn't I know? I followed the person for like two years."

"You sure Misty will be fine? She is a nice person you know."

"She can survive through this game." Jessie said this ending the conversation.

They finally dug the thirty feet on the basement level where he left a wall sort of for the storage area, it was also a support, and sticks were lined up in the snow to keep it all up. "Get the supplies and put it in here." Chad said as he walked up the log steps and making sure everything was stable, well the snow. As he made it smooth with a knife and putting in a few sticks occasionally.

Chad then went outside to get more sticks as he just brought them into the bedroom area. "I am going to make beds, you don't want to sleep on the ground. Trust me." He said this as he threw three sleeping bags over one of his shoulders.

_I feel like Chad is doing all the work, and Koga did nothing. If we go to tribal council, expect me to vote him off! – _Jessie.

_I sort of want to go to tribal council tonight, so I can vote off Koga. Then Chad wouldn't have a hard time trying to make us feel like we are at home. – _Erika.

Chad frames of the bed using the sticks and stuck the sleeping bags over them then he laid down in it seeing if it was stable enough to sleep in. "Okay I am done." He hollered out to the other survivors, which were all outside. The seven members went into the home. "Good work Chad." Erika giggled as she wrapped one of her arms around a part of his arm.

_I know that Erika is attracted to me, and I find her a very pretty as I am a little attracted to her. Maybe I can pursue this interest. – _Chad.

"I am so tired I cannot eat." Koga said.

"You did nothing!" Jessie shouted at him.

"You sat on your butt."

"You were just standing!" Jessie turned away as Misty was just staring at her.

_Aggression, stupidity, and annoyance will get Jessie off. – _Koga

Gary laid rocks in a circle in the middle of the room, along with a pile of sticks. "Can someone make a fire?" He moaned as he looked at the other members. Chad then took a stone and slashed it against one of the sticks a little fire appearing, he then threw it into the pile of the sticks. The fire grew as it began to crackle. The members just sat around it adoring the warmth it provided.

Chad though, jumped on his bed and laid down. Erika noticed him laying down and decided to talk about stuff, she was interesting about him. She then walked over to her and sat down, on his stomach, but he did not mind.

"You did a great job." Erika said looking down at him.

"Thanks."

"You welcome. So have you thought of a alliance, maybe we can make one?"

"Yes, I was planning to make one with you." He smiled showing his white pearly teeth.

"Well Jessie would join us to, and you as leader you have the most power here. Brock and Misty are just like voting on instinct not caring, Koga, Sabrina, and Gary though made a alliance."

"Reminds me of politics." Chad said putting his hands behind his head as he crossed them.

"Why?"

"Well metaphorically speaking. Misty and Brock would be the independent party. They do not really have much power, yet their vote is the most important. Koga, Sabrina, and Gary would be the democrat party. And we would be the republicans it being completely even. As you would need to convince the independent party to give you their vote."

"Well Misty seems to like Jessie so we got hers, and Brock likes Misty, so we dominate the three then." Erika said giggling

"What are we planning to use as beds?" Bugsy asked finally after he stopped giggling about his non-humorous jokes.

"The sleeping bags duh." Jasmine said hitting Bugsy over the head.

"Ow! Don't hit me." Bugsy said rubbing his head. Jasmine just stuck out her tongue.

Chuck then came in with the sleeping bags, along with Clair who helped. Chuck threw the bags on the wood tiled floor. "Thanks you guys." Whitney said looking up at them from her sitting position.

"No problem." Chuck said in a response.

"Any of us know how to make a fire?" Bugsy asked looking at the sticks surrounded by rocks, which was surrounded by snow.

"I read how." Morty said grabbing two sticks together trying to get it to light.

"I read how." Bugsy imitated.

"Shut up Bugsy." Clair growled. "He is trying." 

"Oh I know what to use!" Jasmine said running outside to her bag, she then came back dragging it in. "My luxury item!"

"A lighter?" Whitney asked.

"No! My hair straightener!"

"You are weird." Whitney said leaning back by accidentally hitting the floor, as there was nothing to lean on.

"You are too." Jasmine responded as she threw it out of her bag. "Ah!" Jasmine shouted as she caught it.

"Butterfingers." Bugsy commented.

"Shut up if you want to stay in this game." Bugsy then shut up and did not say a word.

Who gave her power? Only because she is friends with Whitney who is trying to be the leader? I would rather let like Falkner be the leader. He is the only one who has not been mean to me! Is this like pick on Bugsy day? – Bugsy

_ _

"Well what are you going to do?" Morty asked looking at Jasmine. "I put my bathroom on fire before with this! I think I can make a fire with it!" Jasmine said in a response as she plopped herself in front of the fire.

_Don't burn the place! – _Morty.

"You sure you won't burn the place?" Morty asked. "Of course not, we have our protection system." Jasmine responded. "The snow!" Everyone just stared at her.

She picked up a handful of sticks and switched her hair straigtener on. "Battery powered!" She said towards the two girls. They just nodded. She switched it onto max and left it on for a few minutes. "Done yet?" Falkner asked who was just sitting in a corner. "Yep!" Jasmine said as the sticks began to glow a red, then a fire grew on them. "Ah!" She said as she threw the sticks into the pile. It then grew into a big fire. She then flicked her hair straigtener off.

"I am not doing that again! My fingers were like going to melt." Jasmine complained.

"Jasmine great job! Good thinking!" James said to her and gave a pat on her shoulder.

"I need extra batteries, wait I brought a 24 pack!" She muttered to herself.

"Can we eat?" Bugsy said.

"I am to tired to eat." Whitney said and went in her sleeping bag.

"I want to sleep." Falkner said.

"Yeah we built a house, Bugsy!" James said as everyone except Bugsy went into his sleeping bags.

Bugsy went into his bed and tried to go to sleep.

Everyone in the Kanto tribe was going into his or her beds to go to bed, except for Erika who was still on Chad, sitting on him. "You should get some sleep." Chad said running his hand through her hair. "Okay." She smiled as she put her hand on his cheek.

Erika went to her bed and went to sleep, which she moved to right next to Chads' as it was only a few feet away.

Day Two:

"Wake up!" Bugsy shouted as he ran around the little cabin, making racket. "Shut up!" Jasmine said growling. Everyone got up; no one can stand his shouting. "Why now Bugsy?" Whitney asked.

"I got mail! It was at the door!" Bugsy said waving it around. "Well actually it says where the mailbox is. And I am to scared to go out and find it alone!" Bugsy said saying the end softer and softer. "You are only a kid, sweetie it is no problem." Clair said who was for some reason acting nice. "I will get someone to go." She said. "Who?" Bugsy said. "Whitney go and get the mail." Clair said looking at her. "Why me?" She moaned getting up from her bed. "You are in charge you should get the mail." She said rolling her eyes. Whitney growled as she dragged Jasmine out of her bed.

"Lets go Jas." She said as she opened the door. 

"Why me?" She moaned as she was like puffy and everywhere.

"You're my friend."

"I NEED MY HAIR STRAIGHTENER RIGHT NOW NOT A FRIEND!" She cried out as she tried to put her hair down nicely.

"Just read the instructions."

"Left right, right, left?" Jasmine just guessed. "You have the map."

"Oh right." Whitney said walking towards the mailbox.

"Who am I going to vote off?" Jasmine said.

"I have no idea who. Bugsy is a pain in the butt. Morty is a smart idiot. Falkner seems sad here."

"Falkner should not go! He is good at styling hair!"

"I say Morty, he is more of a threat. Bugsy is a weak link, yet he is a follow and he cannot really rebel." 

"Bugsy pisses me off though!"

"Bugsy would vote for him if we asked."

"I guess. Okay Morty?"

"Yes Morty."

"Whitney, shouldn't we have more people in our alliance?"

"Us two are fine, we have most dominating power. They wouldn't vote off the hot girls."

"I feel cold."

"I meant by looks."

"I know. I just wanted to say a joke." Jasmine said as she took the mail out of the mailbox once they stopped. "It has something to do with fire and water!" She said.

"How do you know?"

"It says something wet and something warm."

"It has a map where to go. I guess it is like a course." Jasmine said as she skipped off again back towards camp. 

On the way back they did not talk, they were just telling themselves of how cold and hungry they are at the moment. They arrived at camp, where you saw Morty and Bugsy complaining and having an argument. "You need more than the cup! We have to stay healthy!" Morty complained putting his hand of how much rice they should use. "But that's stupid! Your stupid!" Bugsy shouted back.

"First of all! No breakfast without everyone here!" Whitney shouted at the two. The two just stopped arguing. "Bugsy why are you arguing with a man three times your age even if he is a idiot." Jasmine said. "Jasmine!" Whitney said looking at her. "I would so crush him with my Steelix and turn him into a ghost." Jasmine said talking about Morty. She sat next to Bugsy. "Falkner what happened, as you are the one who is the most truthful here."

_Get out of the show! BIG MISTAKE! – _James

"I was not paying attention, I was trying to mediate." Falkner responded and made a crooked smile on his face. "I can say." James said taking this opportunity to get Whitney's good side. "James what happened?" Whitney asked.

"Well first of all, outside on the side of the cabin Morty spilled some rice while bringing it in because Bugsy asked if they can start breakfast ---" "WHAT!" Jasmine shouted. "Don't interrupt me! Well they brought it in, there being like I guess a person full of rice –" "WHAT!" Jasmine interrupted again. "Jasmine, shush." Whitney said. "And Bugsy was going to cut the portions so you would not really notice. But Morty wanted a big portion because he thinks we can somehow get more without like giving a luxury item or something. I think that they are both giving us bad portions. Why not just in the middle?"

"Morty go out and get us fish or some other food to replace that amount of rice you spilled!" Whitney said opening the door. "Make me." "Just help." Chuck threatening raising his fist to him. Morty went away from Chuck and out. "Fine!" He said standing up, and shutting the door. "Follow James portion." He asked Clair who volunteered to cook. "Okay." She poured the rice into the pot and began to cook it.

Morty came back once the rice was done. "There is no fish, and no lake. Not even a dead penguin." Morty said. Whitney got up and shoved a cup into him. "If we starve it is your fault for wasting who knows amount of rice!"

_Whitney is being way to hard on him. People screw up. – _Falkner.

_Morty is a show off and now he screws up, who feels dumb now! – _Bugsy

_If I only got two votes – _James

_Right now Whitney, Bugsy, and Morty don't seem deserving to win. – _Clair

_It would be nice if I can beat up Morty right now. I will just get him out of my face.– _Chuck

_That little squirt is going to get me off the show I hope we win immunity! –_ Morty

_Morty is a little edgy, but it was Bugsy fault he dropped it. – _Jasmine

_Morty is smart and is probably going to be more useful in mental games than Bugsy; he is just trying to help. It is too bad I have to be hard of people to remain leader. – _Whitney

"We have a lake outside." Bugsy said.

"It is ice." Morty responded.

"Well we have to go to the reward challenge!" Whitney said after everyone finished the food they were given. Jasmine picked up the compass as they were leaving for the challenge.

_ _

The crackling of the fire woke up Chad as he was in the army before. He did not need many hours of sleeping. He went up the stairs and through the entrance of the ice cave. He just looked at the lake. He went on the ice of the lake and bent down looking at it. "Some dead fish. Aha! I got an idea!" He said as he got up and walked off the surface of the lake, the ice was already cracking from the impact of his weight.

Chad went back in the entrance and took a handful of logs. He then went to the fire and lit the tops on fire. He took the many logs that were now on fire and walked to the lake. He then stomped his foot on the side of the lake, it making a use crack and crashing noise. The ice already collapsed from his weight. He then threw the logs on fire on the ice. The ice began to melt from the heat from the fire. On the edges where it was no affected he just stomped on it. Until finally there was a lake there, now unfrozen. He saw as like six Seel and like two Dewgong surfaced up to the water. Of course they were dead. Chad, being a daredevil and all jumped in the freezing water and grabbed the eight fish. He then carried all the fish over his shoulder as he went back to the ice cave, where the members were all up.

"What was that stomping noise, Chad?" Brock asked as he was still zipped up in his sleeping bag. 

"Stomping and fire. I unfroze the lake and I found this. And I am sure there are no other fish in the water. If so, then we need to fish them because if they stood the coolness this long then they can stand it for much longer." Chad responded as he shown his tribe mates the eight fish he got. 

"YEY!" Misty said and sprung up from her bed, falling on the floor.

Brock unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and helped Misty up. 

"So we are going to have a fish?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Chad responded as he put the two Dewgong and five Seel in the storage room. He carried one of the Seel. A few minutes later the Seel was skinned and was being cooked in the roaring fire. Misty went to the door to get some air. She then came back with the reward challenge letter. When she came back Chad was already giving people pieces of the Seel to the tribe members.Misty ran to the fire and grabbed a piece. "We got a reward challenge today!" She smiled showing Koga the letter who was just next to her.

"A course, with flaming torches through the water and stuff." Koga said this, as he was good at decoding stuff.

Everyone was listening as they were munching on the Seel.

_The fish was great, it was good Chad unfroze the lake. – _Erika

Everyone got up from their seats from the fire and handed Erika the map and compass to the reward challenge, as she was the navigator. Just like last time Erika wrapped her arms around Chads' arm and rested her head on his arm. Jessie was just staring at them getting sick from the puppy love. 

"Brock, I think we are rejects." Misty said standing next to him.

"Of the alliances?"

"Yeah, even Jessie kicked me out! And never gave me that lip balm!"

"So it is three on three and we are the deciding votes."

"Yep."

"That sucks! They will vote one of us if they don't know who to vote!"

"Then one of us would keep being the deciding vote, but they cannot vote against that person because if it is voted out then it will keep being three on three! Well if no one gets mad at each other from their own alliance."

"Uh." Brock said as he sighed. "Lets drop it."

"Fine."

"If we go to tribal council whom are you voting for?"

"Koga, he is a jerk."

"I will too then."

The two tribes saw each other along with Professor Oak. "Hello survivors! I have good news as when the merge happens it will be summer in here Alaska and it will be hot! Like hot so you can wear a bathing suit!" The sixteen contestants grew a smile on their faces. "Well today's course is to go through the water with your lit torch and to that structure which you have to light on fire. The leader should be first. And if one of the survivors torch goes out he has to go back and light it up again, and the other survivors of that team have to go back to as you are going to be tied up together!" He said showing everyone the course. "Water! Yey!" Misty said jumping up. "I miss Togepi!""Oh I forgot, the reward is a box of matches just in case you did not make a fire, well have you?" All of their heads nodded. "Johto how did you make one?" Professor Oak asked. "My hair straightener!" Jasmine said and smiled. Professor Oak just looked at her weirdly. "Don't ask." Whitney said in a response to his weird face. "And you Kanto?" "Flint with a stick…" Chad said "Ah, the normal way." He made a little laugh. "Who is going to be first?" "Whitney!" Jasmine said. "Chad." Erika said. "Okay."

The tied them up letting Chad in front for Kanto and Whitney for Johto. They were each handed a torch. "Get ready to run." Chad said looking at his group. They just nodded.

_I hate cold water. I hate water except for showering in. – _Gary

"Survivors go!" Professor Oak shouted as he pressed the trigger of the gun he was holding. Flash powder came out to make a explosion sound. The two tribes began to run into the cold river, which they needed to go through so they can light the structure on fire. "Cold, very." Gary complained. "Think of a fire pokemon!" Jessie said. "Or how a Charmander would boil you." Jessie suggested who was in front of him. "What?" Gary said tripping onto Jessie's' shoulder. "Your torch!" Jessie shouted. Gary then swiftly picked his torch back up before it hit the water.

Johto was ahead by they were keep tumbling and stopping, they were just concentrated on running. "Ouch!" Bugsy said falling because Clair fumbled onto him. Both of their torches were splashed by water, but somehow still stayed alit.They finally went on the land, but Bugsy fell who was last in the snow and his torch was unlit. Kanto then ran in front of them and lit the structure. "Professor we were on land! We should of won!" Jasmine complaining glaring down at Bugsy, "If you lit the structure you win, it is simple." Professor Oak said giving Sabrina the matches, who was last in the line."To win you needed team work, and you Johto were keep on falling and complaining to each other." He said. "Speed is not the most important thing, it is cooperation."

_I knew that we would lose; I knew teamwork was needed and we were at each other's throats! – _Clair

_Maybe Johto should have got a few matches! It was not their fault Bugsy tripped over himself. – _Gary

"My hair straightener is always going to be used now for fires and not my hair?" Jasmine complained as she was walking off with the rest of her tribe.

"I am freezing!" Erika complained to Chad. Chad looked down at her and took off his jacket. "Here." He smiled as he put the jacket over Erika's' jacket. "Your coat is heavy." She smiled as she tucked herself inside of it. The jacket was huge on her, her arms were to short to come out of the sleeves and they were to wide so the sleeves were going all over the place. Chad buttoned it up for her. Erika put on the hood, which was even too small for her. The jacket like went up a few inches below her knees. "I knew you were tall, but not this tall." Erika said looking down at the jacket. Chad then put his arm around Erika's waist and brought her closer to him. Erika rested her head on the side of his chest.

"That is so cute Brock!" Misty said looking at the two.

"I'm cold, give me your jacket."

"No your not."

"Your mean." Misty said giggling and pushed Brock away from her. Brock laughed as he stood and walked next to Misty again. Misty looked at Brock. "They are older than us, maybe that is why you don't care about me."

"Yes I do!"

"I know, maybe when we are their age we would be like that?"

"What, I did not hear you."

"Nothing." Misty responded and sighed.

_It makes me jealous to see a cute couple when two of the guys I like don't feel that way back, I think. – _Misty

The Kanto tribe arrived at their camp. They went into their ice camp and sat around the fire, where they will have lunch. "Just some rice." Gary said looking at the others. "I like to cook let me!" Erika said grabbing the bag of rice. "Okay." Brock said wanting to cook. Erika poured the ice into the pot and stirred it and such, waiting for it to boil.

_I guess Erika can make the rice I will make the fish! It is rice everyone knows how to make that. – _Brock

The rice was made as they ate every scrap of the left in the pot. This was the only rice they would get in forty-two days; they wanted to keep it as long as they can. They had each little remain that was left in the pot." So plain." Sabrina complained after having her cup. Brock poured a glass of water for everyone. They all drank it, as they were thirsty. They did not even think of drinking when it was breakfast time. They all gulped down the water. "It was good we impressed Professor Oak." Sabrina commented. "Why?" Gary asked. "He uses us as a example for Johto, which makes them jealous, which makes me feel happy." She responded back to Gary.

_That girl needs a hobby. – _Gary

"Great." Gary responded.

"I feel disgusted." Jasmine said to Whitney who was like sobbing.

"Whitney whets wrong?"

"I always win! And I lost! I suck." 

"That's it? Stop being a sore loser and put back that hard core attitude."

"You remind me of that girl at my gym."

"The whacked one?"

"No the blue haired one."

"She is whacked."

"Oh."

They arrived at camp they were just all annoyed. "I am too annoyed to eat." Jasmine said. "Eat." Whitney said opening the door to the little house.

"You think we will win immunity?" Clair asked Jasmine.

"Yes. Once we get Morty off."

"What does that mean."

"I want him off!"

"OH! You mean we will lose and then we will win again once Morty is off!"

"Yes." Jasmine walked to the little corner of all the stuff. She grabbed that opened rice sack and put it next to the fire. She poured some into the pot and waited for it to boil. She then just poured everyone a glass of water.

_Everyone seems bummed out you get knocked down then just get up again! – _Chuck

"I hate this place, I hate this!" Whitney said being annoyed as she yanked the pot away from the fire, as Jasmine was not paying attention and it was burning. "Great great great!" Whitney complained more as she took the wooden spoon and put them into each cup. "Sorry." Jasmine said."I am not supposed to be a leader. I hand it to you. Just get it out of my hair." Whitney said to Jasmine. "I suck at it more! You are good, you are just emotional fix that up and you will be better than good. More like great." Jasmine said rubbing her hand on her shoulder.

"You're right! No more complaining! Just live with it!" The other tribe members just looked at her while they were eating their rice. She sat back down again. "Sorry!"

"I am so tired." Falkner said.

_What is Falkner thinking to like barely talk? – _Whitney

"Nice for you to speak again." Bugsy said.

"Eh."

"I remember Jessie with her snow food." James said looking at the snow around the rocks.

"Ew." Clair responded.

"She made me eat it once! It was actually good."

"Snow?"

"She put in other ingredients!"

"OH!"

"Maybe I can make it."

"Give it a shot."

James then walked outside, Clair following him along with Falkner. 

"Guys, we should make a alliance." Clair suggested to the other two.

"I know I cannot make snow food." James said.

"They have four people and Morty would not help." Falkner said.

"Bugsy and Chuck are their followers. They are just going to pick us off one by one." Clair said.

"True, but Clair they probably will let you in their alliance once the merge happens." James said.

"Yeah, they like me." She said.

Whitney came out suddenly. "We are going to play poker, want to play?"

"Who brought cards?"

"Chuck brought weights, Bugsy brought cards."

"Not a bug guide, amazing." James said.

"What did you bring?" Clair asked.

"Makeup." Whitney said.

The four of them entered the house again. "It is getting warm in here." Clair commented. "I know." Jasmine commented. 

"After two days I would hope so." Morty said looking through his meditation guide.

"I don't know how to play so I am out." Falkner said walking to his bag and took out his pen and pad.

"So the six of us!" Whitney said as they sat around the fire.

"Don't burn my deck." Bugsy said this shuffling the cards.

The Kanto tribe finished their rice. They just enjoyed the heat, which the fire provided for all of them. "I am bored." Misty complained pushing Brock over. "Ow." He responded. "Sorry! I have a idea!" Misty said. "What?" Jessie asked. "Snowball fight!" Misty shouted springing up. "I am staying." Sabrina said. "Me too." Koga joined Sabrina in not playing. "They are not very fun." Erika said as she went up the log steps to go outside. Chad, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Jessie followed. "Because there are a even number lets make teams!" Erika squealed as she put her hands on Chad and Jessie. "Okay." The other five members saw, and they noticed Erika already chose the teams.

_I can tell Erika chose the people who she liked and in her alliance – _Chad.

"Put your gloves on first!" Erika giggled as she slid hers on. Everyone else put his or her on. "One." Erika said as they turned around and a step along with the team. "Two." They took another step. "NOW!" Erika shouted as she bent down and picked up a snowball. She hurled it at Misty. "Watch the hair!" Misty ducked as the snowball hit Brock, "Ouch!" He shouted as he picked up a pile of snow and turned it into a ball. Brock began to hurl snowballs at Jessie as he was running off. "Come back here!" She shouted as she kicked snow at Brock. The two of them were just chasing each other constantly and throwing snowballs to make them fall face flat on the ground. 

"Misty!" Gary shouted as he hurled a ball right into her face! "You are sooooooo dead!" Misty shouted as she threw little snowballs at him. Gary just ran like mad so he wouldn't be beaten by the rage of Misty. Gary turned around and pushed Misty on the ground. "Ouch!" She shouted kicking him in the shin. "What the f---" He shouted as he hopped. "Don't push me onto ice are you crazy!" Misty shouted. 

Erika and Chad who were apparently just playing in the snow stopped once Misty shouted. Brock and Jessie stopped chasing each other also once Misty screamed. 

"Why did you kick me?" Gary shouted back at Misty.

"Because you pushed me!"

"To get you away from you!"

"You threw ice at my face you little freak!"

"You are the freak! You like Ash!"

"No I don't!"

Misty then growled and hurled herself at Gary, tackling him in the snow. She sat on Gary as she looked down at him.

"I do not like Ash. He took my bike, period."

"Get off of me!" Gary said throwing Misty off of him.

"Stop it!" Chad shouted. The both of them stopped.

"Sorry." They both said cowardly at the same time.

_That little freak, I want him off the show! – _Misty

_For that kick she is not winning the million! – _Gary

"Gary apologizes to Misty." Chad said separating the two apart.

"She kicked me!"

"If she is being mean doesn't mean you have to be mean back. And you threw ice at her face. You can throw snow, but not at the face."

"Sorry Misty." Gary said cowardly.

"Apology not accepted!" Misty shouted turning around.

"Misty, just accept it!" Erika shouted.

"Fine, apology accepted." Misty said turning around facing Gary.

"Shake hands." Chad ordered. The two stuck out their hands and shook it. Misty walked to Brock for comfort while Gary went into the ice cave to think.

"I am going to knock some sense into the twerp." Jessie said skipping off to talk to Gary.

_It was a freaking mistake, just because Chad likes her better does not mean I have to do all the apologizing – _Gary

_I am glad that I got my apology from that jerk. It is day two and I hate him! Just like when I met Ash, but Ash is nice. – _Misty

_Ice is hard snow is not, how hard is it to tell? _– Jessie

_I did not see the whole thing, but Misty was only getting revenge. – _Brock

_It is very nice to see how Gary treats a lady. He should be like Chad and actually respect us.– _Erika.

_It is both of their faults they got into a conflict, they just hating each other will make our team struggle. One of them would be voted off if something like this happens again. – _Chad

"Want to build snowmen?" Erika asked Chad.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I got an idea!" Misty shouted again just like last time.

"What?" Brock asked.

"Each member of the tribe will make a snowmen and put a personal belonging on it!" Misty responded.

"Nice idea, but no one is in the mood." Chad responded.

"Stupid Gary, trying to ruin my fun here." Misty complained.

_I hope this matter blows off soon I hate seeing people mad at each other. – _Erika

Day Three:

"We have to be energized today to win immunity!" Chad said once everyone woke up and actually can see and hear normally. 

"What about fish and rice!" Erika said jumping onto Chads bed, as she sat on his stomach again. "That would make us super energized, right?"

"Maybe." He smiled and stroked his hand through Erika's hair. 

"I just want to eat in my bed and not be sickened." Jessie said putting her head in the sleeping bag.

"All of us do." Brock added to Jessie's comment.

"Lets do it then, duh. I will make food!" Erika said jumping up from her sitting position on Chads' stomach and to the storage room. Erika grabbed some of the Seel meat and the bag of rice. She then got a knife. She walked out of the room and back to Chads' bed. "Skin it for me, please?" Erika asked. "Anything for you." He took the Seel meat and the knife. "Just cook the rice first. And get some water." Erika went back into the storage room. She took the pot and poured in water and rice. She kept it over the fire while Chad skinned the Seel. "Here." Chad said. Erika smiled and sprang over to Chads bed. He lifted up his upper body and gave her the meat. She smiled and hugged Chad. "Thank you." She smiled. Chad hugged back with one arm. "You welcome." He smiled. Erika let go of the hug and put the meat in a pan where she began to cook it.

_They are just making their love more obvious, stop reminding me of James, god! – _Jessie said to the camera screaming.

"Done!" She said happily. "Looks great." Jessie lied. Erika walked to everyone bed and put the food by her or his bed. She going back to the fire and to the persons beds, as she cannot carry so much. Finally she went to Chads with her own food, as she sat on his stomach. "Why are you keep sitting on my abs?" Chad asked as he put his hand down to get the plate of fish. "I do not know why, its comfortable, you got a problem with that?" She said sarcastically and giggled. "Not a problem at all." He smiled taking a bite of the fish holding it in one hand. "Another reason is that it feels just as hard as a steel chair. Yet it is comfortable like a leather one." She added to her other response. "I work out, and thanks." He responded as he took another bite out of his fish. Erika ate her rice first, then the fish. She ate it slowly to savor the flavor, which was in the meat. Chad just ate it, as he was just hungry.

Jessie popped her head out of her sleeping bag while she was laying down and watched the two. "When are they going to kiss already?" Jessie muttered to herself. "I say by day twelve." Misty said. "I bet day seven!" Brock added who was just looking where Misty was looking. "I think day five." Jessie said after some thinking looking at the two. They were now feeding each other rice.

"It is so cute." Misty said as they were feeding each other rice.

"It sickens me, reminds me of James."

"Reminds me of my screwed up thoughts."

"I can so agree on that."

"Ash and Brock." Misty said this whispering to Jessie, they were bedmates so they can hear each other.

"James and Mondo." 

"Who's Mondo?"

"He is a guy who treats me like a queen. He is pretty nice and he has a crush on me. I use to have one of him, but I am always around James, so you know."

"Ash is my age, so maybe, but Brock is here and older so Ash might just get out of my head."

"I have none!"

"Well you know, when we merge you will see James."

"Who said I will make it to the merge."

"I promise me or Brock won't vote against you, along as you don't vote against us."

"Okay!"

"Sounds great." Misty said drinking some water to wash down the fish. 

"I am a vegetarian." Jessie said looking at her fish.

"Give it to someone then."

"You want it?"

"I would be full once I finish my fish. Just give it to someone here who needs the most food."

"Erika, can you give my fish to Chad." Jessie said handing out her fish.

"Why?" Erika asked.

"I am a vegetarian, I am sorry I did not eat the food yesterday. I threw it out. And I forgot to tell you yesterday. But I am sure Chad is still hungry. Can I have more rice?" Jessie said this. Erika skipped over and grabbed the fish and gave it to Chad, who just accepted it. "Okay." Erika poured some more rice into her bowl. "Thanks." Jessie said sticking her spoon into her rice.

"Jessie you still need to give me lip balm." Misty said licking her lips.

"Oh." She giggled as she went in her pocket and threw Misty some lip balm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jessie said this as Misty rubbed the lip balm/chap stick onto her lips.

Everyone finished his or her food in the Kanto tribe. "I'll get the mail." Sabrina said. "Yesterday I did not help, so I will help today." She smiled as she walked up the steps to the entrance. She went out to the exit.

Jasmine woke up first as she saw Bugsy waking up to. "Ah!" She thought in her head as she got up out of sleeping bag and ran to Bugsy. "You shout, you die!" Jasmine said looking down at him. "Ruin my fun." Bugsy complained. "Come with me to get the mail." Jasmine said as she put her arm around Bugsys' wrist. "I have to talk to you." Jasmine said dragged him out of bed. Bugsy put on his coat, along with Jasmine. They then went outside.

Jasmine opened the door as she let Bugsy out first, she then went out. "Today is immunity." Jasmine said looking at Bugsy.

"And?"

"If we lose, we will need your vote to vote out Morty."

"I was planning to vote him out."

"I got Chuck to vote for him, and now you. I am pretty sure Clair would vote for him if we ask. So Morty is out of the game."

"Good. He's a jerk."

"I know." Jasmine arrived at the mailbox as she took the mail. She read through it quickly at the mailbox. "Something about building." Jasmine said.

"What does it say?"

"It says Eskimos used the snow to survive, how was that?"

"That is all it says?"

"No it is a summary."

"I know what it is! A igloo!"

"You are right!"

"Can I wake everyone up?"

"No."

"Mean."

"Shut up."

The two walked back to the camp, where everyone was still sleeping. Jasmine turned on her hair straightener. Five minutes later everyone was up from the noise it was making. "Turn it off!" Whitney shouted at Jasmine as she threw a spoon at her. "Ah!" Jasmine ducked as the spoon hit the wall. "Don't do that!" Morty shouted as he got up to pick up the spoon. "No spoon throwing!" He said and put it back on the floor. "That is gross we put the cups and spoons and the floor and we have not even washed it." Clair said looking at all the stuff. "Don't tell me about it." Jasmine said. "Because you threw a spoon Whitney you clean all of our stuff up." Clair said. "Always pick on me!" Whitney said getting up and picking up all the dirty utensils and pouring the water from the jugs in them. "Do it outside! You are getting the floor wet. Along with me." James said. Whitney glared down at James who was sitting on his sleeping bag. 

_Clair is trying to be my mother or something it is starting to annoy me. How lazy can she be? – _Whitney

Whitney went out into the cold and cleaned up the messed they caused. She went back inside. They cooked the rice. "It would be nice if we had warm water." Morty said spitting out rice. "The rice in the cup is cold, because the water if freaking ice!" 

"If Clair did not rush me then we could of used boiled water!"

"I need a cup of coffee." Falkner complained. "Just shut up all of you! We are never going to win a challenge this way!"

"We have to build a igloo." Bugsy interrupted. No one seemed to touch his or her food as it was freezing and the rice was dripping with cold water.

"Hm." Chuck said not saying any words. He just hummed nothing.

"Igloos, like we have the intelligence to build one." Morty said.

"Shut up." Whitney said at him, growling and baring her teeth.

"Have you seen Kanto? They are all going along fine! And Lt. Surge I don't know his name and Erika are likes a couple! While we are like going to kill each other if we had more than one knife." James shouted.

"You know just shut up James!" Jasmine shouted.

"GUYS! WE ARE LATE!" Bugsy shouted kicking a rock into the fire. "Oops."

"Late to what?" Whitney asked.

"Our challenge Were are twenty minutes late!"

"What?" Whitney threw on her coat. Everyone else put on his or her stuff

"If they don't come in ten minutes they lose." Professor Oak said to the Kanto tribe. "You think a Pokemon are attacking them?" Misty asked. 

"They leave peaceful here." Professor Oak reassured Misty. "With James that can change!" Jessie shouted. "No they would not, James is just dumb."Brock said to Jessie. "You are right!" Jessie said and nodded believing her response.

"Come on quickly!" Whitney said running to the challenge as fast as her can. 

"I need to exercise more!" Bugsy shouted.

They arrived at the challenge finally, seeing everyone looking at them. They seemed mad. "Sorry Professor Oak!" Whitney said pleading to him. "We got in a intellectual argument about the artic!" Whitney lied. "We di---?" Jasmine put her hand on Bugsys' mouth. "Twenty eight minutes late!" He said sighing and shaking his head. "Very sorry!" Falkner said also now pleading to Professor Oak. "Fine." He said finally after rubbing his chin with his left hand, and supporting it up with his right elbow.

The Johto tribe jumped up and down. "Thank you!" Whitney said.

_Professor Oak definitely does not think highly of us. – _Whitney

"You have to build a igloo in the fastest time. You have to have 5 feet high and 6 feet as the circumference. You follow this manual of how to build it."Professor Oak gave Sabrina the manual and Morty the other one. He then gave the other seven members a shovel. "You follow the leaders instructions, she cannot help you in any other way then to read the instructions."

"You use the snow in those buckets as they are made into ice which you can mold and will stay, and remain stable." Professor Oak pointed at the two buckets. Everyone looked at the buckets. "Survivors…Go!" Professor Oak shouted as he fired the gun again. "Okay guys take about two shovel full of snow and using the shovel make it into bricks! Just make it curve!" Sabrina said. Morty just took what she was saying. "Hey! Professor Oak he copied me!" Sabrina complained looking at Morty saying the same instructions that she worded. "It is alright." Everyone was working as hard as they can, including Johto even though they did not really listen to Morty. They still followed the main important things. Sabrina was not communicating with her tribe well, making them struggle a little as they were making the bricks to small or to big. They then need to remold it. "Guys bigger for the base, smaller for the top! Just try to make them look the same. About the shovels size except rectangular!" Sabrina said. Morty just continued to copy Sabrina.

Morty then now being more of a creep began looking at the opponent igloo to get ideas of how to build faster. "Professor! He is now taking our structural ideas!" Sabrina complained to him pointing at Mortys head looking at the Kantos' igloo, "Morty one more time and your tribe are disqualified!" Professor Oak warned Morty. He just grinned as he hid his face behind the book. "A inch shorter! For each like two bricks on top of each other." Sabrina shouted to her tribe. The advice was useful and they started to make the igloo more stable now because of her advice. "Guys, smaller and smaller higher and higher you go!" The Johto tribe was doing well as they were stealing ideas from the Kanto. Finally the onto won from all the structural ideas and advice the Kanto had said and done. "Johto you win! Kanto you go to tribal council!"

Kanto growled as they all knew Johto was sneaky and took their ideas and Sabrina's advice. "Go survivors and have some lunch. Kanto I will be seeing you at tribal council tonight."

Professor Oak said staring at them. Johto just smiled and jumped up and down.

_Morty was being a jerk by stealing their stuff, but life is not fair. – _Clair.

_Morty was in team rocket before, of course he will steal anything to win. – _James

_That was like the cheapest win ever, I will see that in the world records. – _Erika

_Professor Oak should of paid better attention to it, but still overall someone in our tribe will win. – _Brock

Kanto tribe seemed disappointed by the lost. They still had someone to vote of though, not everyone in their tribe was useful and nice. Their was the weakest link to the tribe, and 

Their tribe will be stronger. The tribe is only as strong as its weakest link. The Kanto tribe arrived at their camp as during the whole time they were thinking of who to vote off.

_I am still mad at that loser Gary, now it is revenge time! – _Misty

_Is Misty thinks I forgot what happened then she is wrong. I will just convince Koga and Sabrina to vote her off too. _– Gary

"I am so tired." Brock said once they arrived in front of the house. The challenge today was like a mile away and it required a lot of energy and strength just to build an igloo. And tribal council is like seven miles away from their camp. Same with the other camp as it was seven miles away. It was in the middle. "I never knew a igloo would take so much energy." Erika complained leaning against Chad, who did not seem tired it with Sabrina. Sabrina opened the door as everyone just went into his or her beds. Sabrina sat around the fire just thinking and reading her book of meditation and relaxation. 

Chad sat in his bed just thinking of who to vote off. Everyone was just laying down.

"Jessie, can you vote off you know who?"

"Sure, Misty. That Jerk."

"Okay, Brock you too?"

"Sure."

"Koga, Sabrina, you know Misty we should vote her off. Her stupidity is endless." Gary suggested to the other two-team members.

"Misty seems fine, Chad is a threat, yet I know the other five won't vote for him, and Jessie may backstab Misty and vote for her. Misty has a rage issue and we cannot tolerate that." Koga said to them.

"Misty is not very threatening, even though I think she got people to vote of who she wanted to get off. I would rather vote of Erika or Chad, they are the most threatening in this tribe." Sabrina said. "Including us."

"Yeah, they are to likeable. But Misty I guess it is." Koga said.

"I will too, we may have the power to get her off, which may get us more power."

"Power of Jessie and Brock?" Gary asked.

"No, not really. We will just stay in this alliance and keep us together, if it is not planned the alliance will break, and when they do we will have absolute power." Sabrina responded to Gary's' question.

"That won't work, I don't think so." Koga said looking at Sabrina.

"Then we will just have to see." She commented.

Chad sat on his bed. Erika walked to him and sat down; because he was not laying down she sat in his lap. She put her head against his neck and up against his chin. "Whom should I vote for?" She said looking up at him. "You know who deserves to go." He responded and stroked her silky, soft, black hair. He put his other arm around Erika's' waist.

"Oh him!" She responded and smiled. 

"Should we confirm with Jessie?" She asked. 

"Okay."

"Jessie comes here!" Erika shouted who was sitting next to Misty. Jessie then stood up and walked to Erika. She sat down next to Chad.

"What is it?" 

"Whom are you voting for?"

"Misty asked me for Gary, but I don't know. If he stays in the game he will never gain power. I would rather get someone out here who made their crappy alliance." Jessie said this pointing at Kogas' alliance.

"It is Koga. We are going to vote for him, as he is threatening. If he passes the merge he is sneaky and he can get power from people min the Johto tribe. Koga is not that trusting and he barley helped us build this place, or build that igloo."

"I may vote for him, we will see? Okay?" 

"Okay." Erika responded as Jessie walked off and back to her bed.

"I am so happy we don't have to go to tribal council!" Jasmine shouted as she jumped up in her cabin. Everyone just finished his or her rice. "I am going to sleep." Bugsy said walking to his sleeping bag. He went into it and immediately fell asleep. 

"Jasmine it is great we won right?" Whitney asked.

"Duh!"

"I sort of wanted Morty off."

"We cheated though I don't it is fair."

"Neither do I…"

"Well we cannot do anything about it though, Whitney."

"You are right, I don't feel guilty, but when we lose, Morty is off definitely okay?"

"Right!" 

"We have to go tribal council people." Chad said. Standing up carrying Erika. She gave out a little yelp as she was suddenly being carried. "Carry me!" She said putting her head back sarcastically. "I need to carry my torch, along with you. We have to get those first." The eight members went out, knowing their will only be seven by the end of the day three of survivor. They went to the original spot where they first found camp, as there was eight torches there each one having their name on it. Everyone took the torch, which had his or her name on it.

"Are you going to carry me those seven miles, I am bad at hiking." Erika said to Chad.

_Ew gross! Plah! – _Jessie said this sticking out her tongue and keeping it out.

"Go on my back."

"You can carry me on your arms instead." She winked at him.

_Molesting! – _Jessie

Chad took Erika's' torch with his left hand and picked up Erika with his right arm. Erika wrapped her arms around Chads next and was put in a sort of a sitting/laying down position.

_YUCK! You are dirty and icky! I need a shower fifty bjillion times before I hit on someone! – _Jessie

"Lets go." He said looking at the six other tribe members. "Okay." Brock said as he began to walk, along with everyone else. Chad carried Erika like she weighed nothing. They finally reached the place they had to go it was on a hill surrounded by lit torched with that place where you vote. "Thank you Chad." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He also gave back a quick kiss.

_Show me the money! – _Jessie

"Brock, Misty pay up. Thirty bucks each." Jessie said extending her fingers up and down along the palm of her hand. Brock and Misty growled as they slammed sixty bucks into her hand. "Thank you!" She responded as she stuffed it in her pocket.

"Welcome to tribal council, Kanto tribe. You know how to vote, you take the pencil and you write down who you want to vote for and put it in the jar. Tell the camera people why you are voting for that person. Okay, Brock goes." Professor Oak said. Brock nodded as he got up from the bench everyone was sitting at and went up to vote, then Misty, Chad, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Jessie, and last Gary. Gary handed Professor Oak the jar.

"Okay the votes." Professor Oak said while opening the lid of the jar. "First Vote…" He unfolded it. "Misty." Misty began to bite her perfectly filed nails. "Second vote… Gary. One vote Gary one vote for Misty." Gary just calmed himself down. "Third vote… Koga. One for Misty, Gary, and Koga." Koga folded his arms and made a smirk on his face. "Forth vote…Misty." Misty just continued to bite her nails. Brock tried to comfort her, but she still worried. "Fifth Vote…Gary." Gary just rolled his eyes. "Sixth Vote…Koga." Koga eyes widened as he got two votes. "Two votes for Misty, Gary, and Koga." Misty looked at Gary and Koga who seemed calm. "Seventh Vote…Misty." Misty began to sit up. "Eight and final vote, it has to be Gary or Koga for you to last in the game Misty…It is…" Professor Oak said this as he unfolded it. "Koga." Koga was surprised. 

"Wow a tie in the first tribal council. Misty and Koga you will plea to the other survivors of why you should not be voted off of the show. We will start with you Misty." Professor Oak said looking at Misty.

"I have no idea really of why I am being vote out. I am sorry for kicking Gary in the shin though, but he pushed me on the ground and threw an ice ball at me, which hurt and the kind of person I am I would get revenge. Sorry for that, but he did deserve it. Professor Oak I have nothing else to say." Misty said this and looked down at her nails with her aqua blue eyes. 

"Koga your turn?"

"I may be a threat, and I am flattered you are trying to get me off early. It is a surprise that Chad was not voted off first, as he is the biggest threat to both of the tribes. But any who I should not be voted off because I am a good leader and a strong willed person, just like Chad. If he gets voted off I can be a pretty good replacement, even better." Koga said this smirking and looking at Professor Oak.

"Okay Brock go up again and revote, I hope to all of you the words which were spoken by the two nominees will let you decide of which one of them really deserves to leave the show. And the least deserving here." Professor Oak said. Brock nodded as he jotted down his vote, then Chad, Erika, Sabrina, Jessie, and at last Gary.

"Okay lets read the votes." Professor Oak said getting the jar again by Gary who seemed happy as he expected to go, but it may be Misty now, just like how he wanted too. "First vote…Misty." He showed the vote as Misty got all worried again. "Second vote…Koga." Koga rolled his eyes. "Third vote…Koga." Koga widened his eyes just like last time again. "Forth vote…Misty." Misty lowered her head. "Fifth Vote…Koga, two for Misty and three for Koga." Professor Oak opened the last one. "Koga with four votes the tribe has spoken. …He said this as Koga got up and grabbed his newly lit torch. He then walked to Professor Oak who took his spoon and put it over the flame. "The tribe has spoken." He said. Koga made a weak smile to Sabrina and Gary as he walked off with his bag.

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Brock – "Koga I am voting for you because you are way over confident, yet you do no work to even show off your confidence. Also the thing you done to Misty were rude and stupid. Those kind of acts will get you out of the game."

Misty – "Gary, you know why I voted for you. You are a jerk and you should get off this show before I do. This is all I have to say of why I voted for you."

Chad – "Koga, I am voting you off because you may be a major threat to be later in the game, meaning I cannot win the million dollars the reason of why we are on this show. Also I knew since we built our new home for the next forty-two days that you did not like me. I find myself a very nice, and likeable person. I may be threatening, but it is no reason to hate someone. I hope you had fun being here for only three days. It will make you feel less embarrassed.

Erika – "Koga, I vote you off because you are just lazy. Lazy! I mean all you did during the building was nothing. During the reward you just followed us and not really contribute! We lost a member because of that. You can be lazy in your gym not here, bye.

Sabrina – "Misty, this is only for strategy reason. I have nothing against you, except for that rage you can build up. But that does not belong here. Have a nice time swimming at your gym.

Koga – "I vote for Misty because our alliance chose you as our first victim. Also you seem like a strong girl so later in the game you may become too likeable to vote off so I am going to do it while I still can. Hopefully you are gone, so our plans of who to get off will work."

Jessie – "Koga, I am voting for you because Gary was out of the nominations. I would not vote for Misty, as she is my friend here. Learn how to make yourself not above everyone else and you might of made it through day three here. It is to late, sorry! 

Gary – "Misty, you should get off because you are just a jerk who is on a rampage. You will just affect our tribe later on in the game. If you did not kick me then maybe someone else would be in your spot."

---- Kogas' Final Words ----

"I did not get to do many things here. I did the most important thing of making the shelter. I cannot really reflect my life based off what happens here. All I know is that I was voted out for how threatening I may be and my lousy answer for why I should stay. I did not play the game well, making me the weakest out of all the weakest links out of the sixteen people that I got to play the game with. I played it the worst, but that is okay. There is no next time, but I just learned to not speak so highly of you. Even though I had no idea I was speaking about myself in that way."


	2. Betrayal

Pokemon Survivor: Season Five

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to tried a game show and see if I was any good at it)

Day Four:

The Kanto tribe was sleeping, they seemed like they did not have a hard sleep because they voted Koga out first. This happened throughout a tie of Misty and Koga with three votes each. People wanted Misty out because of her rage and that she kicked Gary for revenge for throwing an ice ball at her and pushing her on the ground. Gary was voted for with two votes, but that was not enough. Koga was voted out because he seemed like he will be a threat if he makes it to the merge, so they needed to get him out early. He was also not very cooperation by not helping build the igloo for the immunity challenge or the ice cave they live in. The Johto tribe was just cheering all night because for the last three days his or her pride was down because at their camp all this havoc had happened. This mainly because they embarrassed them selves in front of Professor Oak by arriving at the immunity challenge twenty-eight minutes late and during that challenge Morty, the current leader of the immunity challenge was cheating of the Kanto ideas and advice. And also during the reward challenge they were complaining to Professor Oak of why they should of won.

"Something!" Whitney shouted getting out of her sleeping bag. "Is!" She growled even louder. "Dripping." Now even louder, everyone in her tribe starting to get annoyed, "On ME!" She shouted seeing she was soaked, along with her sleeping bag. 

"That's weird." Falkner said looking around the room. "I do not see any holes or leaking areas."

"Well there is obviously if I can get this soaked!"

"Whitney, you sure it was not just a hot flash you had over nervousness?" Jasmine asked as she put her arm Whitney's shoulder.

"I don't think so." Whitney said looking up. "I found the problem." Everyone then just looked up.

"The roof was not securely put on, in my area!" Whitney shouted as she stormed out of the house.

_That is very weird the roof is only dripping on me! On no one else, just me! –_ Whitney

"Um, Whitney the supplies are here." Jasmine said and rolled her eyes. 

"Just let Chuck secure the roof, he is the one who can reach." Bugsy said as he tried to go back to sleep, it was like six o' clock in the morning. Jasmine then looked at Chuck. She made a quick smile as she went to the trunk and got some rope. She then extended her hand for Chuck to just get it. "Just make sure the roof is fully tied." Chuck walked to her hand and grabbed the rope and just made a nod in a response to her statement. 

Chuck walked outside and to where the roof is not secure. He then made a hole in the flag to slide the rope through. He slid the rope and tied the other end to a branch, which was attached to the cabin. They were several for them on the outside so they can put the ends of the rope somewhere.

"Whitney, you can go to sleep in my sleeping bag if you want." Chuck said this when he found Whitney leaning against the side of the cabin looking at the ground, possibly for something. "Okay, I will." She nodded also in a response. Whitney got back up and went inside to put on some warm, dry clothing. Oh wait, it is cold here in Alaska the clothing is probably cold feeling, but better than having cold and wet. "Whitney, put on some dry clothing or you can get sick." Jasmine said once Whitney entered the little cabin. "I know." She responded as she went through her bag. She took out a pair of clothes and took her sleeping bag, she went into the corner of the house and used the sleeping bag to mask her so no one would see her naked. "You know, I can use my hair straightener to dry your clothing." Jasmine giggled. "No thanks." Whitney responded while changing. "Okay." Jasmine responded.

Whitney changed and went out all dry. "Oh I know why it is so wet in here!" Whitney shouted glaring at Clair like it was her fault. "The snow around the rocks melted!" Whitney shouted at her. "Why would you put snow around rocks anyway?" Bugsy giggled, he then noticed the side of his sleeping bag was wet. "Ew!" Bugsy shouted then once he noticed his sleeping bag. "Sorry, maybe we should of put another layer of rocks." Clair said to her. "There are no more rocks around here! That is why you figured out to put snow here. And now we need a serious paper towel." Whitney said this putting her hands on her hips.

_If we go to tribal council, I may vote for Clair for getting me wet! – _Bugsy

Clair just sighed and put her head down. "Not everyone can live up to your standards, Whitney!" Morty shouted as he walked to Clair to comfort her. 

"I do not have high standards, just be nice and not stupid!" She shouted back.

"Who said you is nice or smart?"

"I know I am! To be the leader here you have to be those qualities."

_Whitney shut up, Whitney shut up! You are going to be voted out with this attitude! – _Jasmine

"You are leader because you forced all of us to make you one."

"Are you saying I cannot be a leader?"

"Who said you did. We are at each others throats and I had to cheat during the immunity challenge to win."

"You should be disqualified for the show because of that."

"I will stay on this show longer than you do, I am pretty sure. Not everyone likes you as much as you think. I know I do not have many friends, but I know the reality, you are still in your dream land."

"You know, just don't talk to me Morty okay! If you get voted out at tribal council then fine! I do not care! If I get voted out, then I am out of your threats in this tribe! Okay?" This was not a good day for Whitney, everyone can tell. Again she stormed outside shutting the door as hard as she can, making it almost fly off the hinges which they spent hours on so it can just open and close correctly. "Whitney!" Jasmine shouted as usual she ran outside to calm her down. "Whitney! Calm down!" Jasmine shouted once she arrived to her.

_At tribal council, which we might go to, it is going to be Morty or me leaving and I am pretty sure of that. – _Whitney

_I got myself into a risky state, but Whitney was being a jerk. – _Morty

_I just wanted to sleep! – _Bugsy

_I think Whitney was being to hard on me, you do not need to shout. I think she is trying to put up a wall for herself. – _Clair

_Whitney is just having a bad day, not everyone can be nice. – _Jasmine

_I want one of them to apologize or for one of them to go. Morty is just a plain jerk and Whitney is too hard on everyone. They both try to put themselves on top of everyone else, which is just pathetic. My vote is going on one of them unless they change their attitude. – _Falkner

_The strongest alliance out of the two so far will succeed throughout this tribal council. – _James

_Whitney is hard on people, just live with it. Morty tries to be a know it all. I still live with it. – _Chuck

"Whitney, don't let Morty scare you. He is just trying to get you lower your guard so he can vote you off." Jasmine said this sitting next to Whitney against the log cabin.

"This is just too hard and moronic! Morty is driving my life crazy! I will not let him outlast me!" Whitney shouted and got up. "Jasmine you're a great friend." 

"Thanks, you are too when I am down."

_Whitney is too emotional, which may make it easy to get people to vote for her. If I get voted off before her then she is just going to crack. – _Jasmine

Whitney went back into the house with a smirk on her face. "You know Morty, I do not even see that rice you spilled outside, wouldn't be in a pile! And why would the sacks be outside!" Everyone looked at Morty and Bugsy. "James, what did really happen about the rice spilling?" Whitney looked at James.

"I went outside so if I opened the sack, if rice flew out it would not be in our cabin." Morty interrupted.

"Why isn't there any outside then, I would see some, now wouldn't I?"

"Are you accusing me of having extras for myself?"

"Maybe I am, smart one."

_It was just so fun making Morty feel stupid! – _Whitney

"Maybe it was eaten."

"There are no animals around here except fish."

"How would I know?"

"You're the one who spilled it!" Whitney said this ending the conversation by taking out a sack of rice.

"I am glad Koga is off, the weird odor is gone." Jessie said talking to Misty.

"Koga, is a one who I did not like really I am pretty happy too, next Gary and my trip here is perfect." Misty giggled.

"How did Koga even get in the nominations, didn't you vote for Gary, Jessie?" Misty said thinking this probably the whole night.

"Erika and Chad convinced me to vote for Koga. He was more of a threat than Gary. Also Gary was just being a jerk. You can give him a second chance." Jessie said cowardly.

"It's alright, I guess, your vote seemed important yesterday. I will not give Gary a second chance, I just need to ask Chad and Erika to vote him off." Misty said after like a few minutes of thinking. "I promised to myself that I would last longer than him! With Koga gone they do not have the power to vote me off!"

"Not everyone can be so honest, there might be a reason why I would vote for you, but I promised not to. So I would not, I am just saying."

"I will prepare some breakfast to get on everyone's good side today." Misty said getting up to pick up a sack of rice. Everyone was still sleeping when Misty woke up she forced Jessie to wake up too. Misty poured the amount of rice, which was needed. They made little lines of how much they will have each meal.

"I was just thinking Jessie, if you voted for Gary. Then I would still be here?" Misty asked as she poured in water into the pot.

"I don't think Chad or Erika would not of voted against you, so I am guessing you still would." Jessie responded to reassure Misty.

"You're right, maybe I should of not made rice so early." Misty said looking at everyone who was still sleeping.

"We can pretend a little attack is going on or something!" Jessie giggled.

"Once the rice is done!" Misty added and giggled. Misty watch the rice began to boil. "We can throw snowballs at them!" Jessie said as she jumped up from her laying her position on her bed. "Okay!" Misty giggled as the two went outside. They picked up two snowballs in both of their hands. They then ran inside and began throwing snow at the other five survivors.

"The early bird of survivor is forcing us to wake you up!" Misty giggled as she hit Brock who responded by falling out of his bed, still in his sleeping bag.

"Wake up! Let it snow let it snow!" Jessie giggled throwing more at everyone until they all woke up.

"Shut up!" Gary shouted as he threw two snowballs at Misty. Misty was clobbered in the face with them. "Not in the face you jerk!" Misty growled as she kicked his side, forcing him to hit the ground hard. Gary unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and picked up a piece of ice. 

"He is at it again!" Misty shouted running behind Jessie.

"Gary stop throwing ice you twerp." Jessie shouted hitting Gary over the head, making him drop the piece of ice he was holding and preparing to throw at Misty. Gary just growled at Jessie in a response, baring his teeth.

"What is happening?" Chad asked rubbing his eyes seeing the three of them already in havoc at like eight o' clock in the morning. They went to sleep like at twelve from it taking so long to arrive back from tribal council.

"We were waking everyone up for breakfast and Gary was trying to throw ice at me, Chad!" Misty shouted in a response, still hiding behind Jessie.

"Jessie, tell me what happened." Chad said so he can resolve this stupid issue between the two.

"Well, we were throwing snowballs because we were like hyperactive to wake everyone up. And Gary woke up in a rage and threw snowballs at Mistys' head! Even when you said we should not throw snow at peoples head! Then Misty knocked Gary out of his bed, in a rage Gary was preparing to throw ice at Mistys' head! A huge chunk of ice!"

_Gary has gone nuts! Throwing ice at Misty's head! – _Jessie

_He is just an overgrown baby! – _Misty said this while crossing her arms.

_Wait for me to wake up, I hate you Misty. – _Gary

"Gary." Chad said in disappointment while moving his head side to side. "They were just having fun, you do not need to hurt her." 

"She kicked me!" Gary protested.

"When you threw snow at her face, which is freezing."

"Sorry Misty." He growled not even meaning it. 

"Gary, just to tell you I will always hate you!" Misty shouted walking back to the pot with the rice, which is currently burning. Misty yanked the pot away from the fire and scooped the rice into the cup into equal portions. Misty put the food by his or her bed along with a glass of water. Everyone by now woke up due the screaming. Everyone sat up as they put their food on their bed. They just ate it silently, while Misty and Gary were just glaring at each other, like if they had knives or any weapon right now they would be in a duel. Chad finished his food as usual. Erika sprinted over to Chad and sat in his lap while he hugged him with one arm and eating her rice. Chad just wrapped his arm around Erika's neck and hugged her while she was eating.

"Jessie it was a peck on the cheek! That is so not fair!" Brock complained watching the two.

"A kiss is a kiss!" Jessie protested.

"I do agree with Brock, we said a actual kiss."

"You never said on the lips, Misty." Jessie sneered.

"I hate being wrong." Misty said.

"Me too." Brock agreed with Misty.

Sabrina just stayed quiet while reading her meditation guide, she has not even talked since she was chosen leader for the immunity challenge. She was also the one who was the most pissed after that because Morty could not use his own intelligence, instead he had to take off Sabrina's ideas, which she worked on so hard to figure out from all the times the tribe screwed up being a stupid igloo.

_This sucks that Koga is gone I am now a weaker link than a stronger one. I know Gary or Misty is going next one of them has to go. I am still deciding. – _Sabrina

"What are we even suppose to do today?" Erika asked Chad already bored.

"Misty, maybe we can do your little snow people out of our entrance."

"But Koga is gone." Misty responded.

"I am sure someone else will do his."

"I will." Sabrina interrupted, she was Koga's best friend anyway she knew him the best.

The seven of the survivors walked outside. "The lake is frozen." Gary said looking at it.

"It is a very thin layer of ice, you can brake it easily." Chad responded.

"I got such a good idea!" Jessie said jumping up.

"What?" Misty asked once Jessie said that.

"We can make ice skates sometime or something!" 

"That would be too hard."

Jessie picked up a pile of snow and began to mold how she looked like. "You know these can become ice sculptures if you just like pour water on it." Jessie said making herself out of snow next to Misty. "Now that is cool." She said in a response just thinking about it. There were four on each side. On the right were Jessie, Misty, Sabrina, and Erika. On the left were Chad, Brock, Gary, and Koga. One side of course was the girls and the others were the boys. "Isn't this a little sexist?" Sabrina asked looking at them. "Not really." Erika said while still sculpting hers. They were all life size and most realistic as possible. 

"Jessie how are you going to do that hair." Gary commented looking at her. 

"At least I can have a good hair cut." Jessie responded she was going to make her hair all preppy.

"My hair is better than yours, I do not need to use three bottles of hairspray just to keep it up."

"If I had a hair straightener I could show it down, but when that happens you won't be in this game anymore." Jessie said this and gave a little wave to him.

"I probably will be in this game longer than you."

"Gary, no you are not." Misty said. "Two versus one, we win! Too bad, you lose."

"Ha, that is what you think." Gary said as he just ignored the rest that Misty and Jessie were saying about him, he also did not care.

_Trying to be knows it all, I just need to convince Brock, Chad, or Erika to vote against either and them and they are off. – _Gary

_Gary is just trying to scare us, but I have my confidence and my will, making me able to be here longer than him. – _Jessie

_Gary does not even deserve to be on this show, I will be surprised if he makes it through one more tribal council. – _Misty

_These conflicts are just pointless. I just want one of them off. – _Sabrina

I have on idea why they are even fighting over some play gone bad. Shake hands and get over it, your fighting just annoys me. – Brock

_If they can be friends then this tribe would be stronger than the other one. I am pretty sure Gary is going in next tribal council. – _Erika

_All of this fighting is just making them like overgrown babies and is ruining their reputation, they should be happy they are not even in the merge yet. – _Chad

"I'm done." Sabrina said looking at hers. Chad looked at her snow person. "That's nice." He said liking it a little. A few minutes later everyone was done except for Chad who was the tallest so he needed more snow and it took more time to mold all of it. "We spent all day on that." Jessie said looking at the seven sculptures. "Sabrina you forgot Koga." Jessie said looking at her. "I forgot. Well you guys can have lunch, I will accompany Chad." She said as she got some more snow to mold out Koga next to Gary's.

"So, Chad, do you think we will win immunity two days from now?" Sabrina asked trying to spark up some conversation with him. She did not really talk, but you had to. 

"I hope so, if not I know who I am going to vote for."

"I hope so too, I hope that no one can copy me."

"Yeah, that was cheap. They should have been disqualified. But life is not fair."

"I know what you mean, um… who are you going to vote for?"

"Gary, probably, Misty is a nice person, I don't want her to leave so soon."

"I was actually planning on voting for Misty." 

"Why Misty?"

"She abuses him psychically, Gary is just stupid and has bad aim. His stupidity is useful as he is a weaker link he is just a follower, not a leader. That is why."

"Gary brings out his rage to far, also he is not very cooperate."

"I promised Gary I would not vote for him, I am not going against my word." She said this as Chad finished his snow person.

"Wait, Chad, stay and accompany me." She smiled to him.

"Okay…" Chad hesitated, but decided to stay.

"Chad, how tall is Koga anyway." Sabrina said walking to him.

"Um." Chad began to think, but he did not really know. Sabrina then put her hand on his chest. "Here." She said looking up to him and smiling.

"I think shorter." He said looking where she put on him. She then ran her hand down his chest. 

"That's too short." Chad was feeling uncomfortable. He took her hand and put it away from him. He then put his hand on the snowman and a few inches taller. "Here, probably." He said finally. 

Erika came out with three bowls of rice with some fish chunks inside. "Fish in rice." Erika giggled showing Chad the food. "Very creative." He said looking down at it. 

"Want to eat outside?" Asking, as they were already outside, "Okay." Chad responded as he sat in the snow. He put his bowl down next to him. Erika then smiled as she of course sat in his lap. "It's to cold on the ground." She said as she put her head up against his neck. They and everyone else in the tribe ate their food.

For the rest of the day they were just talking about their alliance, who to vote out next. Talking about how much they miss being in the city they grew up in and the badge they protect. How much they will miss their pokemon and how this place will change them both psychically and mentally.

"I am bored." Bugsy complained to Jasmine.

"Why do you annoy me!?"

"It is fun."

"Not for me."

"Well for me!"

"If you are bored then do something."

"But it is only eleven!"

"Whitney!" Jasmine suddenly shouted. Whitney then walked over to her. 

"I'm bored." Bugsy said.

"And?"

"Do something entertaining."

"Why don't you unfreeze that lake you like so much?"

"I hate that lake."

"It has snails!"

"GIVE ME A LIGHTER!" Bugsy shouted and jumped up, knocking Jasmine down from her sitting position.

"Ow." She said her head hitting against the floor.

"You use the fire from the fire." Whitney said pointing to it.

"Can we make a boat?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No wood."

"Why?"

"We used it on the house."

"Why?"

"Because we cannot build a igloo, now shut up."

"Mean." Bugsy said getting a stick and lighting it in the fire just like a torch. Bugsy then went outside and to the lake. He walked onto the surface of the frozen lake and looked down, pressing his face against the ice. "Fish?" He asked looking down, but all he saw was nothing except the ice blue ice. He ran off the lake and threw the torch in the middle, which was completely on fire now. The middle of the lake was unfrozen. "Jasmine! Help!" Bugsy shouted. Jasmine then ran out of the door. "What?" She asked. "Look! We can fish now!" Bugsy said jumping up and down on land. Jasmine walked to him and looked at the hole. "That is nice, we have no wood though." She said looking at him with disappointment...

"Yes we do!" Bugsy said looking at the house. 

"You are not ripping a piece of the cabin off." Jasmine responded, a grin being on her face.

"Fine." Bugsy looked at the hole and all the ice around it. 

Bugsy and Jasmine went back into the house. "So bored. Oh wait we can play poker!" Bugsy said getting out his luxury item, the deck of fifty-two cards. "We played poker yesterday." Jasmine said. "So? We can bet money!" Bugsy shouted, everyone in the house eyes widened as they crowded around Bugsy.

"That will be interesting." Falkner said taking out a hundred dollars. "Why don't we only use hundred dollars, so we won't get a gambling problem."

"Alright." Chuck said as he pulled hundred dollars out of his pants pocket. Everyone got a hundred dollars including Bugsy. "I am so smart for thinking up this idea!" Bugsy squealed out, as he was happy they were going to do something excited. They put down their hundred dollars, they all being in tens because Falkner just had plenty of tens and decided it was better to have tens then twenties.

"Let's start at five!" Bugsy squealed as he was shuffling the deck for the game of poker. "We do five dollars and raise." Falkner said in more understandable terms for everyone else. Bugsy sometimes just made no sense and was just annoying so he can occupy his time. Everyone got the seven cards, which was needed. Jasmine was somehow keep winning and racking up all the dough everyone thought she was cheating even though Bugsy was the dealer, which made that impossible. 

"I am on my last ten!" Bugsy whimpered looking at everyone else having at least eighty bucks, Jasmine had like the rest. "Bugsy you are not very good at this game." Jasmine said as she took the last ten from Bugsy. 

"This is rigged."

"You're the dealer." Morty said showing of his one hundred and thirty dollars.

"I don't care! I am out, I will just watch." 

Hours went bay, each hour or half an hour each person was out because they ran out of money until there was only Chuck and Jasmine left, Jasmine had three hundred and eighty and Chuck had four hundred. "Okay I raise you forty." He said putting forty dollars in, as in the pile there was only twenty. "I raise you eighty." Jasmine said sliding more money into the pile, this kept on happening until Jasmine had only eighty and Chuck had a hundred. "You must have had a good hand to risk three hundred dollars on it." Jasmine said looking at her hand. "I fold." She said putting her cards down. There was about six hundred dollars in the pile. "You should have raised, all I have is a pair of fours." Chuck said putting his cards down. "You over exaggerated!" Jasmine screaming as she was annoyed that she could win all of this money, "Well I wanted the money, and I was going to do this plan on something that will get me a lot of money." Chuck chuckled as he took the money and counting it all in front of the other seven survivors. 

"You are so cheap." Bugsy complained looking at he had nothing. "Jasmine at least you have two hundred bucks, you doubled!" Whitney said to Jasmine who seemed annoyed. "You are right, I gained a hundred. Well at least I did not loose everything." Jasmine said as she put the money in her pocket.(Authors Note: I know like absolutely nothing about poker so don't flame me about it! If you want to write a review with the weakest hands in poker to the strongest hands in poker then that would be nice.) 

"We can play goldfish!" Bugsy said taking his cards.

"No." Everyone responded to him.

"Poker is a strategy game, if you have a good one you win. Just like in this game we are experiencing, you need a good strategy to get far into it. If you came here expecting to win, then you are wrong." Chuck said as he stuffed the money into his bag. "Are you saying I came here to win?" Bugsy asked Chuck.

"No, you just suck at poker."

"Oh. Okay!"

"We should have some dinner, it is now eight-thirty." Jasmine said looking at her butterfly shaped watch.

"Can I cook?" Bugsy asked, sort of expecting a no.

"It is your turn." Falkner said pouring the rice for him into the pot. Bugsy then poured in some water. He put it over the roaring fire. "Yey! I never cooked rice before, but I made a grilled cheese sandwich though!" Bugsy said to reassure the other seven survivors who were just staring at what he was doing. "Oh wait, it was pudding, but it was orange. It just reminded me of cheese." Bugsy said nodding his head this time.

"Vanilla pudding, which is orange?" Falkner said looking at him. 

"Yeah, it actually was really good. Well I ran out of milk so I had to use orange juice." He said nodding his head again. Everyone just stared at him. "You should of used water though." Whitney said. "Well, it was sweet. I put in chocolate syrup in it, sugar cubes, colored sprinkles, some Vanilla ice cream, and whip cream!" He said with another nod. "That sounds like that you can gain a pound from one serving." Jasmine said holding her knees up against her chest.

"My mom gave me a cup full. And my mom had some, she said it was good, but for some reason she went into the bathroom with it."

"No wonder."

"Why?"

"She threw it away." Clair said.

"She said she was getting the newspaper."

"Rice is done!" Busy said pouring the rice into the little bowls.

"It looks pretty soggy." Morty said moving it around by moving the cup back and forth.

"That is how Whitney's looked like."

"Whitney's was cold."

"I thought it was good."

Everyone just stared at the rice, even though it was too watery and to cold, they still ate it. "That is great Bugsy." Whitney lied. "But, I think Chuck made the best rice out of all of us." Whitney said to Bugsy. He lowered his head. "Okay." He responded. "So, Chuck, you can be the cook."

After dinner both of the tribe went to sleep for the big day tomorrow, well a big day, but not the most important it being an immunity challenge. Tomorrow is the reward challenge. Usually it is something that gets you more prepared for the immunity challenge the next day.

Day Five:

"Reward… Challenge…" Falkner mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over his head hitting one of the rocks. "Ow." He said getting up. He noticed that everyone was up and around the fire just sitting. "Your up." Bugsy said poking him between the eyes. "Go away!" Falkner shouted going back into his sleeping bag. Bugsy just blinked. "Whitney, Jasmine can you be nice and get the mail?" Clair asked Whitney of course, knowing she would not say no to her. "Fine." Whitney said getting up along with Jasmine. They both went out of the place, but suddenly Whitney peeked her head through the door. "Can Chuck and Bugsy come with us, we need to talk of something that happened in poker last night." Whitney lied. She wanted to talk with them about the alliances.

Chuck and Bugsy got up as they went through the door and to Whitney and Jasmine. "Guys you would vote for who we want to get off the show, wouldn't you?" Whitney and Jasmine asked at the same time and made cute faces. "It depends." Chuck said who gave more of an intelligent answer than Bugsy. "If it is Clair." Bugsy said after Chuck. "We want to get Morty off." Jasmine said. "Why?" Chuck asked. "He is just stupid and he is sneaky, and a cheater." Whitney said in a response. "He is no threat though." Chuck responded as he crossed his arms. "I still want Clair off!" Bugsy shouted.

"Guys, we need to vote someone out in Whitney alliance, and I am sure you all know who that is, Whitney." Morty said looking at the other three survivors. "I am not voting for Whitney." Clair said and made a smirk on her face. "Jasmine?" Morty responded. "No." Clair said if she said yes then they might not even be here on day seven. "I may vote for Chuck or Bugsy." She said as she gave the alliance her options. "I am not in your alliance, Morty, you are not going to get far." Falkner said and went into his corner to think. "I may vote for Bugsy though." He said giving a hint.

"If we cannot agree on someone then it was pointless to give you our opinions." Whitney said getting the mail out of the mailbox. "AH! We have to jump off a cliff." Whitney said reading the mail. "What?" Bugsy asked cowardly. "I hate heights." He responded and said this in a soft voice so no one can hear him. "You are afraid of heights?" Chuck asked as he heard what Bugsy said. "Sort of." He responded. "Great…" Whitney said and rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry." Bugsy said looking at how annoyed Whitney seemed at the moment.

"It is alright. Just don't look down on the cliff." Whitney said in a response, so Bugsy would not back out for this challenge.

"I will try. I cannot promise though." Bugsy was not the most trust worthy person, he can promise something, but he would not always go through on it.

"What is that boiling sound?" Gary mumbled in his sleep. He put his head even more in his sleeping bag. "I am so happy I won cook." Erika said moving the pot side to side. "Erika you are the only one who even likes to cook." Jessie said. "And I don't?" Brock cried watching the water boil with the rice in it. 

"Brock you never offered me and James food, mean!" Jessie giggled.

"If you did not try to take Pikachu I might have."

"No you wouldn't have. That is just mean to say that."

"I know, well we saved your butts plenty of times."

"We helped you sometimes too, anyway it was fun following you. We knew we would lose, but whatever."

"You grew onto us, when you did not come during the summer we did miss you." Misty said and giggled.

"I am touched!" Jessie said touching her lower eyelid. "I have a tear in my eye."

"Misty's voice, how gross." Gary said waking up due to Misty's giggling. "Gary shut up." Misty shouted at him, waking him up fully now. "Your voice is all squeaky." Jessie added.

_I mean, once she sees that paper with Misty on it and 'the tribe has spoken' she will feel sorry, even though I sort of doubt she will leave the show by next tribal council – _Gary saying this muttering as he did not want to admit the fact that misty had a better chance of winning then he did.

"Food is done!" Erika said doing her normal stuff, this like any other day, any other portion. Everyone ate his or her on his or her bed while she sat on Chad stomach when he was eating lying down. "You know if Ash saw those two, he would be throwing up." Misty said to Jessie. 

"I already started."

"Really?"

"No. Ash is immature."

"I guess."

"I will get the mail." Sabrina said as she walked off, she just needed to do something, so she would no into the state of insanity. Everyone watched her leave. "Is Sabrina even in a alliance?" Brock asked Misty and Jessie.

"One with Koga, but he is gone."

"Oh."

"I said to vote off Gary! But no…" She extended the no in her sentence.

"Anyway we could vote those three off, I hope we win immunity. If not, Gary would be wishing he did."

"It was two pointless fights, Misty, you are getting rather pointless."

"See! I am so bored I repeat myself!"

Sabrina came back with a rock shaped letter in her hand. "Apparently we have to jump off a cliff and swim somewhere." Sabrina said to the other six survivors. "Yey swimming!" Misty shouted and jumped up. "Not in fifty degree water!" Jessie shouted at her. "I forgot." Misty said and went back on her bed to sit. "It does not seem that hard, I think it is based off speed." Sabrina said. "I am a fast swimmer." Misty said being very confident about this. "That is great Misty, you do not really need to brag because we do not really care, no offense." Jessie said to Misty.

"What time do you have to be there?" Chad asked Sabrina.

"In two hours." She responded skimming through the letter.

"Does it say what the prize is?"

"It says you will feel warm at night, and we have a fire, but that does not help."

"Probably blankets!" Gary shouted as he spilled his rice on the floor. 

"Gary you are so clumsy!" Misty laughed watching him to that.

"If you hit a rock while jumping then you are the clumsy one."

"That would not happen."

"Can I get seconds Erika?"

"I guess." Erika said scraping the leftover of the rice in the pot into Garys' cup.

Gary began to eat the rice, even if it is cold, but he did not care he is hungry. 

"Jasmine can I use your hair straightener?" Whitney asked her while Jasmine was straightening her hair. 

"For?" She responded. 

"I need to curl up my hair it is getting all gross." Whitney said this putting her hands in her hair and stroking it. 

"You have hair curlers?" Jasmine asked.

"No, Clair brought some though." Jasmine looked at her weirdly. 

"Someone else's hair curlers, ew, why don't you make your hair straight?" Jasmine asked. 

"If you help me style it!"

"Lets get Falkner to help!"

"He has hairspray as his luxury item."

"Good!" Jasmine ran to Falkner who was in his corner. "Want to help us change Whitney's hair style?"

"No thanks." Falkner said putting his meditation book in front of his face.

"Are Clairs hair curlers clean?" Jasmine asked Whitney.

"Of course!" Jasmine then went to Clair and got her hair curlers. Jasmine then began to use her hair straightener on Whitney like it was a blow dryer while putting the hair curlers in her hair. "I only have to keep it like this for like a hour." Whitney said who looked really funny in blue hair curlers. "Whitney tried to tie dye!" Whitney can only imagine Bugsy saying that. 

"Get Bugsy to go fishing or something, he is too stupid to see me like this." Whitney looked up at Jasmine.

"You have confidence." She giggled.

"Bugsy, you will see Whitney look a little different, if you make a joke you die!" Jasmine shouted at him. 

"Mean." Whitney then came out of the corner they were in with the blue hair curlers in her hair.

Bugsy tried to keep the laughing in. "Whitney, you have natural straight hair?" Morty asked looking at her.

"Yes." She responded glaring at him.

"I never knew, I just cannot imagine you with straight hair."

"Like, I don't care."

Whitney sat on her sleeping bag and looked at Jasmine who sat next to her. "So if we go to tribal council you think it will be like a three way tie?" Whitney asked her, Jasmine just gave a weak nod. "Lets go to the reward challenge." Everyone got up and began to walk to the reward challenge

"We are getting high! Let me off!" Bugsy said looking down from the cliff they were walking on top of. 

"Bugsy don't worry." Jasmine tried to reassure him of that everything would be okay, even if you were high up.

"Nothing to be scared of." Chuck said while walking past him.

Bugsy began to take deep breaths. "Okay…" He just muttered to himself. "Don't let your teammates down you are needed here to win the blankets as a reward. And no one would want to be sleeping in the cold, I would not want to be."

"I hate walking so much, it is ruining my posture." Jessie complained while walking up the hill.

"It is good we are not wearing heels." Erika commented.

"The heels would brake."

"That is why I said we shouldn't be wearing them."

"Have they heard of escalators here in Alaska?"

"They have sleds and wolves."

"I always wanted to be one of those riders!"

"I know it seems so fun!"

All fifteen survivors saw Professor Oak waiting for the survivors. He was staring at the two crates floating in the freezing waters of Alaska. "Welcome survivors as you know by know you know what the challenge is. If you do not it is you have to line up, for you Johto eight and for you Kanto seven and one by one when I say go you jump down to the crate, the objective is to get that crate on that snow 'x' before the other tribe does. The reward is the stuff in the crate. That is warm electrical-blankets, which will definitely keep you warm at night so you can have a better sleep. This is a great prize to win, oh by the way." Professor Oak interrupted himself as he took a box of matches out his pocket and handed it to Whitney in the Johto tribe. "I forgot to give you those, if you went to tribal council I was going to give it to you then, but you won the immunity challenge so you got your matches to make fires."

_We won that challenge for nothing! – _Gary

_Yey my hair straightener is not needed for fires anymore! – _Jasmine

"First is Brock, Misty, Chad, Erika, Sabrina, Jessie, and at last Gary. For Johto it is Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, James, and at last Clair. Okay?" Everyone got into the line of his or her order. Professor Oak then took out his timer. "Go!" He shouted as Falkner and Brock jumped down the cliff and to the cold waters. They both swam to their crates, or tried as fast as they can. Brock was in the lead it was good he swam with Misty a lot. 

"Go!" Misty jumped in while Bugsy sort of hesitated. Finally Bugsy jumped off the cliff, but Misty was way head of him already. Misty was already near Brock when Bugsy just jumped off the cliff, now Johto has the disadvantage.

"Go!" Professor Oak said for the last time. James and Clair jumped in the same time so they would not have an advantage already. Gary jumped in; Kanto was leading by far because Bugsy apparently is not very good at swimming either, same with Falkner. 

"I got an idea!" Chad said as the survivors were swimming with the crate. "What?" Misty said spitting out some water. 

"If we put someone on the top and they lean forward then it would go much faster and then it will be more of a embarrassing lose for Johto." Chad said Misty nodded.

"Jessie you go!" Misty shouted. 

"Why me?"

"Because I just said so, you are good at controlling stuff, except for machines." Jessie climbed on top of the crate it was good she was not in the freezing water anymore. They pushed and swam, and Jessie leaned making them go smooth sailing for the piece of land they needed to go to.They reached the land and easily Chad just picked up the trunk and set it where the 'x' was put on the snow. The sound of a gunshot could be heard where Professor Oak was.

"The Kanto tribe has won the electrical blankets. Congratulations and have a good sleep in them. They are four in there, so you need to share." Professor Oak said to the Kanto members. They just nodded in a response to what Professor Oak said. "You now just carry the crate back to camp, Johto nice try." 

Chad picked up the trunk again with both hands, as there were no places to put your hands on you needed to wrap it around the box. "Poor Johto." Jessie said sarcastically. "They got the reward we won last time, they should be happy." Gary growled in a response to Jessie's statement. "Gary can you just give them a brake." Sabrina said to Gary. "You are always complaining which I not making us liking you any better!" Sabrina said as she began to shout.

_Finally! Someone understands me! It just felt so good! – _Misty

"I was just saying that they do not deserve the blankets and matches at the same time, while we worked for them."

"Gary, that is a very obnoxious comment, no wonder you had no friends." Sabrina said walking off in front of him, this obviously breaking their little alliance that they had when Koga was here.

_YES! – _Misty

_Sabrina, I thought she was nice even if she was quiet, now I learned how she could be. – _Gary

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way towards camp. They did not want to argue and they were sick of it. They can do better, if more people hate each other then the less teamwork and cooperation they will have. That meaning less immunity challenges they win because of that. That meaning they would have a small chance making it to the merge.

"I am sorry." Bugsy said walking back home soaking wet, and his pride was down. He was not perky as usual.

"It's okay…" Jasmine said trying to comfort him. She did like to see people sad, as everyone can tell by even if she hated him or her or liked him or her she would always try to comfort him or her.

"Bugsy it was only blankets, it is okay." Whitney added in. "You depressed just makes me depressed." Whitney added and walked over to Chuck.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologize and become your annoying self again."

"Like you are nice!"

"I know I am not, that is why I am here." Jasmine giggled to her own response.

"I actually think you are nice, I guess, you are the only one who talks to me anyway."

"All I have is Whitney and I annoy you."

"You don't annoy me."

"Yes I do."

"Fine, you do. You annoy me by restricting me to do annoying things."

"Like annoying me."

"Exactly."

The Johto tribe arrived at their camp again. "Do I keep have to arrive all sad like this?" Whitney asked Jasmine. 

"No!" She shouted. "By the merge we will be at Kanto's!" Jasmine giggled. 

"Ha, ha, very funny." Whitney rolled her eyes.

"So we are voting Morty if we go to tribal council right?"

"Yes."

"I just needed to remind myself."

"I am so tired." Falkner said as he just entered the cabin and into his sleeping bag.

"I feel so guilty." Bugsy said sitting right next to the fire.

"My hair is not curled anymore." Whitney added into of what they feel.

"I miss my pet bunny right now." Jasmine said and giggled.

"I am to tired to work out." Chuck said.

"My mind needs to think." Morty said.

"I need Jessie to hit me right now." James added in.

"I feel like someone can water gun me into a shower right now." Clair finished the conversation. They all sat in their sleeping bags just thinking. 

_Our groups pride is seriously getting damaged for some reason, and I do not know why, maybe it is to all the fighting – _James

_Bugsy was the only one who did not seem so bummed out all the time, now he is. – _Jasmine

_Something seems different since day one, it is more silent and not has loud and fun. – _Bugsy

Are we just continuing to lose because I am a bad leader? – Whitney

_Everyone is getting too emotional from losing, this is not important compared to immunity. – _Chuck

_Everyone is quiet, finally now I can strategize – _Morty

_Everyone needs to lose, two out of three I mean that is not too bad. – _Clair

_I can finally meditate now and get some thinking done. – _Falkner

The Kanto tribe did not have any trouble bringing the crate back to camp because Chad was carrying it with no complaints. 

"I am so excited to sleep tonight!" Erika squealed as she rested her head on Chads' arm.

"I will actually feel warm, now that is just frightening." Jessie said and made a fake shudder.

"It is going to feel like we are at home even more!" Misty squealed.

"You know there is only four, we have to do it two by two, except one person gets his or her own."

"I am not going to be near Gary!" Misty shouted as she grabbed Jessies' arm.

"I don't want to become obnoxious." Sabrina said and grabbed Brocks' arm.

"Of course I am with Chad." Erika said this, as she was already comfortable with her head on his arm.

"I don't want to be near any of you jerks." Gary growled.

_Well I do think they are jerks, except for Erika and maybe Chad. – _Gary

_Just because no one wants to share with you does not mean you have to be rude. – _Erika

They arrived in their ice cave. "Lets open her up!" Jessie said rubbing her two gloves against each other. "I just came in." Chad said putting the crate down. Chad extended his arms and swung them back and forth a little stretching out the muscles in them. "Okay." He said as he took the knife, which was on the floor right next to the fire for some weird reason. He stabbed the knife into the front of the crate and used it to push up. He then threw the top part of the crate off. "Four blankets." He said taking them all out. Two being dark forest green, and two being a dark navy, "We would need to combine two beds each, three of them. And Gary you can just get this. Chad threw him a rolled up dark forest green blanket. 

"Ah it is heavy." He complained as he immediately threw it on the floor.

"Chad carried a crate with four, I think you can survive carrying one." Misty said and rolled her eyes.

"You carry it then." 

"I don't need too, and guys always carry the cargo not girls." 

Chad walked into the storage room and came back out with rope. "You tie them together, use the sleeping bags as a mattress and the blankets are just blankets." Chad said to everyone except Gary. They just nodded. Chad went onto his knees and showed an example to everyone of how you tie the rope together so it won't be all bumpy if you roll over when you sleep. "Okay?" He asked everyone.

"Okay." They responded. Jessie tied up her and Mistys' bed together. Brock tied up his and Sabrinas' bed together, they have to move the bed frames place to place so it would more spacious. Chad gave Brock a dark forest green blanket and Jessie a dark navy.

"This is heavy." Misty said trying to pick it up. Jessie had to help her to unravel it and set it on their bed. Brock and Sabrina had trouble too, but they did it. Chad did it with no trouble. "Sort of looks like a bootleg bed." Jessie said looking at the bed. "With no paint." Misty giggled. "Oh and for a pillow, you can roll up the sleeping bag a bit for a soft pillow." Chad added as he did it for everyone and buckled it up for his or her.

"I was wondering about that." Sabrina said once Chad buckled up hers. "Now we can try it by going to sleep." Misty suggested as she slipped into the bed. Jessie went into also a few feet away from her. "If you roll on me, expect to be pushed into the snow!" Jessie warned Misty. "I do not roll, but thanks for the warning." Misty responded to Jessies' threat.

"Same for you Brock!" But Sabrina said this. "Okay." He responded as sometimes he rolled around in his bed he would usually wake up on the edge of his bed due to how much he rolled over.

Erika just went into the bed same with Chad as she snuggled up against him. "You can keep me warm too." She said as she put his head on his chest, as Chad back was facing down on the sleeping bag. "I will." He smiled as he saw Erika get comfortable on him.

Misty and Jessie rolled over onto their stomach to watch Chad and Erika. "Maybe giving them a bed was not a good idea." Jessie said to Misty.

"They look cute like that, they would not have it here! That is gross!" Misty raised her arm and hit Jessie over the head with her hand.

"You thought I was thinking of that! You got a sick mind! You need a guy seriously!" Jessie said and stuck her tongue out at her.

"We should go to bed before everyone starts throwing snow balls at us."

"Ah!" Jessie shouted and put the blanket over her head. "I hate being hit by something cold except prepared to."

"Don't put the blanket against my hair! It is going to turn like Daisys' in the morning!" Misty shouted as she moved the blanket down.

"But your hair is down and in a ponytail." Jessie said and blinked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Misty put the blanket over her head too so no one would hit her when people threw snowballs at her.

"I want to see how the Kanto camp looks like." Jasmine said looking at the fire her laying on her stomach in her sleeping bag.

"They have electrical blankets and they will probably be so energized because of the warmth."

"That means we will loose challenges."

"Don't tell me about it."

"And I hate losing so much, you know how much I do."

"Sore loser."

"Shut up." Whitney said this as she would of hit with a pillow or something now, but she did not have one.

Day Six:

"These blankets are like my favorite item out of everything." Jessie said to Misty once she woke as she hugged a piece of it.

"I know my sleep was so relaxing, it was like vibrating against my back making me just feel like good." Misty said this and also hugged a piece and brought it up to her cheek.

"I wonder how they work."

"I do not even care, I just am happy that we won this reward challenge."

"Yeah, me too!"

"Don't you notice we always wake up before anyone else?"

"Girls are not as lazy as guys." Sabrina said waking up from the two of them talking.

"And Erika?" Misty asked.

"She just likes to sleep with Chad, just look." Sabrina responded with a slight giggle. Misty got up to see that Erikas' head was rested on Chads' chest. Chad had his right arm around Erika. 

"That is just too cute." Misty said with a smile on her face.

"If I was her I would not wake up before he did either." Jessie added.

"Well, Chad, wakes up first out of the guys as he was in the army. He can maintain how long he can sleep." Sabrina added in.

"Unlike Gary, lazy, sleeping, stupid bum." Misty said with a giggle.

_I decided to be more social with the girls as a strategic move, with that I can maybe change their vote and get a less chance of being vote out for like no reason or for hatred. – _Sabrina.

"Lets go and get the mail." Sabrina said who got up from her bed almost falling trying to not wake Brock up.

"You sure it is here so early?" Misty asked.

"It comes at midnight." Sabrina said with a nod. "I went out at midnight just to check once and it was there."

"Lets go then!" Jessie said as she began to walk up the log steps.

"Okay." Misty said and went up the steps along with Sabrina.

"So if we go to tribal council whom are you voting for?" Sabrina asked once they got out the entrance to the cave.

"Gary of course." Misty and Jessie said at the same time. "And you?" Misty asked.

"Gary too, he broke our little alliance, I was thinking of Brock too, I mean if we have to go to tribal council before the merge. And if Gary is out of the game."

"I was thinking of Brock too." Jessie said agreeing with Sabrina. Misty just bit her fingernails when they were talking to vote out Brock.

Falkner continued his humming as he was trying to meditate. He was in an Indian style sitting position with his elbows up against his knees and his index finger reaching over and touching the tip of the palm side thumb. 

"Whoever is humming shut up?" James shouted as he heard the humming. "You are driving me crazy!" He admitted finally.

"Yeah who is doing that?" Jasmine said obviously waking up from the humming.

Everyone got up from the humming, who knew what time it was, but it was pretty early, as the sun did not even fully rise.

"Falkner!" Bugsy shouted pushing him with his foot.

"Who ruined my concentration?" Falkner shouted as he was knocked out of the trance he was in. 

"I did because you woke everyone up!" Bugsy shouted as he stuck his head back into the sleeping bag trying to recover some sleep.

"It was actually working this time, but no you people just needed to ruin it."

_Some people need to do something relaxing to keep their sanity, and that pest Bugsy will probably make me go nuts. – _Falkner

"Now that I am up, I am staying that way." James said this unzipping himself from his sleeping bag.

"Same as us." Jasmine and Whitney said, they then giggled because they said it at the same time.

"I woke up early so I can be alone." Falkner said and rolled his eyes.

_I may vote for Falkner because he does not really fit being here, he just likes to be alone and here you need teamwork and friends to get far – _Jasmine

The only one who was still asleep was Chuck, he was a heavy sleeper it was impossible to wake him out without burning the place down. "I need to curl my hair, I think, Jasmine do you think I need to?" Clair asked looking at her hair using Whitney's make up mirror. 

"Your hair is fine, I think you should let it straighten out, it will look nice."

"You really think so?"

"I seriously do, everyone needs a new style sometimes." Jasmine said this, as she was an expert in fashion. She always had the nicest and most fashionable clothes along with the best hair.

"Okay then I will let it straighten or I can speed up the process by using your hair straightener."

"I don't really like people to use my stuff, sorry."

"Oh it is alright, not everyone likes to share some products."

"I like to share things, just not beauty products or clothing. Well some clothing, the ones that I do not always wear."

"As I said before it is alright."

"What are we suppose to do now that we are all up?" Whitney asked looking at the six other survivors.

"We can play goldfish!" Bugsy said getting his deck of cards out of his bag.

"Not goldfish, what about a nice game a poker with no betting." Jasmine said as that was the only card game, which she was good in. And like everyone else she liked to win, so she always suggested this game.

"Okay!" Bugsy squealed as the six survivors went in a circle around the fire where the usual play a game of poker or any kind of card game, which they can think of. They were usually bored, this is survivor it is a very mental game. Being bored is part of the game.

Like usual in their poker game, Jasmine was usually winning because Chuck was not playing who always tricked her and the other players to fold while he had a lousy hand, he just made it seem so believable. While Bugsy and Whitney were always complaining of how bad they were at the game and how it was somehow rigged because they were always getting the lousy hands, they won like once or twice.

"Read them a weep!" James shouted as he laid his pair of cards down, he was up against Bugsy who was trying to do Chucks idea of over exaggerating a very bad hand.

"Wow a royal flush! I am weeping!" Bugsy began to whimper. 

"All I had was a pair of three and fours." Bugsy said putting down his pair of cards. 

"I never knew that line would actually go into affect." James said and gave a slight laugh. 

"That is not funny!" Bugsy protested as he began to shuffle the cards. 

"You should ask Chuck how to play, even with his little tricks he still gets very good hands." Jasmine suggested to him. 

"I do not even think Chuck likes me, he finds me annoying."

"You are annoying, that is what makes you, you!"

"I do not find that offensive for some weird reason."

"Because it is true, that is why."

"Mean."

"Shut up."

_I do not know what it is about Bugsy, but we have a very weird connection or something – _Jasmine

_Jasmine is nice to me, yet always tells me reality. She is plays a joke in front of me with no offense though. I think our relationship is special – _Bugsy

"Bugsy here is an idea, if we used money then you should do Chucks tricks." James said to him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Bugsy made a giggle.

"I wonder what the challenge is." Sabrina said reading throughout the card in the letter.

"Let me see." Jessie said taking the letter out of Sabrina's hand. 

"Ow you gave me a paper cut!"

"Sorry." Jessie said this while reading throughout the letter. "I know, a blindfold challenge! It says you will be blind and someone will guide you the way! Which means we will be blindfolded while someone is not and he or she will lead us throughout a course!" Jessie said giving Sabrina the letter.

"Sounds like fun." Misty said giving a squeal.

"And we are tied up." Jessie added.

"Aww!" Misty said lowering her head and gave out a sigh.

"Lets go back to camp now, it is cold." Sabrina said. "I do not want to sit in the snow." Jessie and Misty nodded as they began to walk back to camp. "You think we should wait for them to wake up?" 

"I am hungry and I want to eat now." Misty said taking out the remains of the original Seel and a sack of rice. "We usually have this on special days." She said as she looked at the Seel. "Ew I do not want to skin this thing." Misty said holding it upside down by the back flipper. "Neither would I." Sabrina said looking at it. "Give me some gloves and I would consider it." Jessie said once Misty looked at her.

"I am going to see if Chad is up then." Jessie said walking to Chads' and Erikas' bed. "Chad? Are you up?" Jessie said lowering her head. "Yes I am, why?" Chad said opening his eyes. "I was just thinking." 

"We need to ask a favor."

"Does it require standing up?"

"If you think skinning a Seel would force you to stand up. By the way why can't you stand?"

"Erika is sleeping on me." He said pointing to her.

"Oh, you don't want to wake her up, why is she sleeping so late anyways, she usually wakes up right after me and Misty wake up."

"We were talking all night as Gary snored."

"Gary snores?" Misty heard and gave out a laugh.

"Yes, and Erika could not fall asleep so we talked until she fell asleep."

"That is just so funny." Misty began to burst out in laughing and hit her knee with her hand. "Why isn't he now?"

"He does not do it in the morning for some reason."

"I have a great idea!" Misty shouted as she waited for Chad to skin the Seel. Chad skinned the Seel perfectly so they can now cook it for breakfast. With their great sleep last night and a good breakfast they will be prepared for the immunity challenge. Misty cooked the rice and Seel as Erika was sleeping who just nominated herself the chef of the house, no one mind as she was actually a great cook in matter of fact, today they will have to live off Mistys.

"Okay now for my great idea." Misty said as she picked up Garys' portion of the fish and walked over to his bed. Misty then held it over Garys' nose. "Come on." She said as Gary sniffed it and opened his mouth as a snore was released. Jessie then began to laugh as Misty was waving it in front of his nose and mouth, and Gary just continued to snore. "Ah!" Gary suddenly shouted as he saw a glimpse of Misty. He then took the fish she was holding. "This better not be my portion," He growled. "You spat on it, it is yours." Misty giggled as she handed him a glass of water and a cup of rice.

Brock woke up to the scream. "Shut up Gary!" Brock growled as he got up. Erika woke up from Brock. "This!" Erika began to get up. "Is!" She continued to speak. "Not!" Get put her hand on Chads' chest as she used it as a support to get up. "Happening!" She shouted as she was in a sitting position now, as both of her hands were on Chads' stomach. 

"Because of Garys snoring me and Chad stood up until like three-thirty in the morning and now he is continuing it." Erika growled as she picked up a ball of snow at threw it into Garys' face.

"You go girl!" Jessie said and snapped her fingers. Gary was hit right in the face, making his fish get covered in snow, making him drop it.

"Good shot!" Misty shouted as she saw Erikas' perfect aiming.

Gary whipped the snow of his face as he spit some out also. "Gary you should sleep outside." Erika said as she put her head back in the place it was before on Chad. "Now that I am awake I am staying that way." She put herself back in a sitting position. "Are you going to let me get up without letting me throw you back?" Chad asked as her hands were still on him. "Sorry, I just had a horrible night because the one who is trying to cause a tornado." Erika said this taking her hands off Chad. 

"Fish anyone?" Misty said this putting down two sets of food by his or her bed. "Maybe some food will cheer you up." Chad smiled as he picked up Erikas' food along with his own. "There being no immunity challenge would be better." She said taking her food out of Chads' hand. She just ate it silent not showing any passionate or affected ways to Chad right now, as she was just annoyed.

"Erika is really cool when she is annoyed." Jessie said to Misty as they were eating her rice, she did not any fish instead she got a huge amount of rice instead.

"Well to Gary."

"I always thought Erika did not have the guts to be mean."

"Neither did I, maybe she is learning from us!"

"She is our little grasshopper." Jessie giggled as she raised one of her knees and rested it on the bed.

"I mean only Brock here does not hate Gary."

"I feel bad for the bastard."

"Well Gary hates people for no reason, it is fun to see him have a taste of his own medicine."

_I thought Sabrina was my friend, now she is not for some reason she went to Misty's side. Chad is on Erika's side and now she hates me too. The only one who did not even do a hatred act to me is Chad and Brock. Chad is going to stick Erika, so I may try to get Brock to go on my side. – _Gary

Gary stood up and walked to Brock once his finished his food. "Brock can I speak to you." He said cowardly and lowered his head.

"Don't take my Brock away from me! He is going to do something evil." Misty squealed extending the 'l' in evil.

"It won't be long."

"Okay, I will." Brock said this and got up from his bed. Sabrina scooted herself in the middle of the two combined beds.

Gary walked to the way outside. Brock followed him not really knowing what will happen once they reach outside.

_I am the only one, along with Chad who did not make in front of him yet I don't want to get on anyone's bad side. That is my strategy to say liked and unnoticed so I can just skip through those tribal councils. – _Brock

"Brock I came out to ask you if you would join the alliance with me. It can be a secret because if they find out they will just vote you out, probably."

"I am not really in one, Misty is not in one either, she is just using Jessie as protection. You have Sabrina and you had Koga. I do not want to risk a million dollars on your alliance when it already backfired."

"No one needs to know about it, you just ask Jessie or Misty to vote for that person too."

"No way, and anyway Jessie is in Chads alliance, and Misty is with me."

"Chad, Erika, and Jessie if forced to later in the game is just going to kick you off."

"You never know. Anyway I will at least be happier because it was my time to go and I played as hard as I can."

Sabrina then suddenly came out with a smirk on her face. "Gary I need to speak to you, Brock leave." Sabrina walked to Gary passing by Brock when he left. "I heard what you were doing, as I am being mean to you for a reason. I am doing it so I can get Misty and Jessie trusted and know whom they are voting off. I am still in the alliance with you so do not worry." She said this then turned back and walked off.

"Really?" Gary said suddenly.

"Maybe." She responded as she walked down the long narrow hallway of the entrance into their house. 

"That girl is just so confusing." Gary muttered to himself as she left.

"I cannot believe Clair forced to go out and get the mail again!" Whitney said to herself as Jasmine was stuck in a game of poker, and now because they were so bored they began to bet, they each starting with a hundred dollars, and she was the first one out. Bugsy was only in because Chuck was giving a few occasional hints to him when Bugsy was stuck in a tough situation.

"So I should fold right?" Bugsy whispered into Chucks' ear.

"No, you have a pair of two, three, four and one five, just give in that king and ask for another card."

"Alright." Bugsy whispered back into his ear. Bugsy put down the king card down and asked for a new card. Falkner who was being the dealer of the game gave him a new card.

"Yes a five!"

"You now got a pair, so keep on raising because you got a pretty good hand." Bugsy was up against Clair right now who usually just bet a few bucks, but in this certain hand she was betting like crazy. Bugsy and Clair rose up to one fifty where Clair just folded. Bugsy then put down his cards. "He, he, I won!" He smiled for like the first time he had a huge pile of money, mainly because Bugsy was asking Chuck what to do for each hand.

"Chuck stop telling him what to do and let him play on his instincts!" James protested as Bugsy won another round, everyone was beginning to get low on money.

"Fine, I will stop, but this good is a natural in poker."

"No he is not, he sucks at the game, but with your advice now he is suppose to be great right?" James said this sarcastically as he had the third most amount of money. Jasmine had second and Bugsy had the most. Chuck was not even play due to how much he won last time they played with betting. 

"This elimination poker is like money wasting." Falkner growled as he just lost his last ten.

Whitney arrived at the mail and took out the letter reading it while she was walking back to camp.

"Finally I am getting my money!" Jasmine said pulling seventy bucks her way.

"I want my teacher back." Bugsy complained as during the whole time Chucks' was teaching him, Bugsy did not learn a thing.

"I want my money back." Clair complained as she wasted half of her original hundred dollars was gone.

"I am doing fine, I got a hundred and twenty." Morty said and made a smile. Clair just glared at his comment, as she knew all he wanted to do was brag about the money he won.

"The immunity challenge is in fifteen minutes let's go!" Whitney shouted as she entered the cabin.

"What is it?" Falkner asked.

"It is a blindfold challenge. Everyone is tied up and blindfolded except one person who has to lead them through a course and they are tied up."

"Including the leader?"

"I do not know these stupid riddles are so stupid I cannot even fully understand them." 

"Who can?"

"Last hand!" Jasmine shouted, as she just loved beating everyone. " Yes! I won!" Jasmine shouted taking the thirty bucks that was up for grabs. "That makes me have out of six hundred dollars…" She began to count. "Five hundred and twenty." Jasmine giggled looking at how much she racked up. 

"Jasmine you have a gambling problem." Whitney said to Jasmine as they were walking to the next challenge.

"No I do not, it is just fun to win."

"Making you want to gamble so you can win."

"Trust me I do not have a gambling problem!" Jasmine said and giggled.

"I am so tired, I woke up when, like ten and I went to sleep finally like a four twenty." Erika said leaning against Chad's side. Chad put his arm around Erika and brought her even closer to him. 

"It is relaxing leaning on you though." Erika smiled as she looked up at Chad. Chad looked down and made a smile too.

_When are they going to do more than flirting? – _Jessie

_Why am I the only one who keeps track of this love thing? – _Jessie said this a few minutes later then her last question.

"I am tired Brock let me rest on you." Misty giggled.

"I am too short for you to relax like that." Brock responded as he let out a sigh thinking Misty was serious.

"You two stop imitating them, I am already getting sexual dreams of those two." Jessie said and stuck out her tongue.

"We so did not need to know that." Brock said just imagining it.

"Well it will get you two to shut up, if you continue it and you are not serious I will describe them too."

"Okay we will!" Misty said she did not need to know whom Jessie thought of sex and how they do it.

"Seriously, I am cold and I cannot do anything about it!" Misty cried out.

"Hello survivors." Professor Oak said once they arrived a few feet away from him. "Today is the blindfold challenge, this is for immunity remember that! The first thing you have to do is elect a leader. Now the leader will sit in that wooden structure while the rest of you are blindfolded and tied up to each other by your ankles, so a sudden jerk may make your team fall face flat. The leader is going to tell you which way you need to go through out the course and to the immunity idol. The first one who arrives at the idol wins, now we need to know who you are going to elect leader."

"We all know it is Chad so him." Gary said as the other five survivors nodded.

The Johto tribe went into a circle to decide who should be leader.

"Whitney made us lose last time." Morty said glaring at her.

"That was Bugsy." Whitney said glaring back at him.

"Why not Jasmine?" Bugsy asked the other seven survivors of the tribe.

"No, no, no!" Jasmine said shaking her head back and forth along with her hands. Jasmine began to think.

_If Whitney screws this up then she is probably going to get voted off, and then I will, making us both lose and at a very early state. Maybe I should go so I can save Whitney from being vote out. That is what a good friend is for. – _Jasmine

"Yes I will be leader." Jasmine said and nudged Whitney with her elbow.

"We choose Jasmine." Bugsy said to Professor Oak.

_I am not expecting to win seeing that the Kanto tribe seems to be happy and everything. Also I know Chad must be a great leader to be voted that spot twice in a row. _– Jasmine

Chad and Jasmine went into their spots on the high seating structures. Professor Oak tied them all up by his or ankles and blindfolded him or her. "Okay survivors ready." He said taking the flash powder gun from his pocket. "Go!" The gun was shot as the survivors began to run.

"Guys stay forward for about a few yards when I say left go to Erika's left!" Chad shouted watching his tribe.

"Don't run that fast!" Jasmine shouted as she saw Falkner fall face flat making everyone fall. "Come on guys just stay in a steady pace or something!" Jasmine shouted at her tribe. They got up with some difficulty and began to run again. "I said not that fast!" She shouted again as they began to fumble.

"Good now to Erika's left, you do not need to run as fast your ankles would be caught in the rope that is why the other tribe is trailing behind. Just stay at the jogging pace." Chad shouted, he had to shout same with Jasmine as there was so much commotion coming from the Johto tribe, basically from Morty and Whitney fighting of where to actually go.

"Guys come on! If you run your feet will kick the rope of the member in front of you making them fall, along with everyone else! Listen to me not Whitney and Morty!" Jasmine shouted, finally they were getting their act together.

"Guys go in a diagonal to the right." Chad said, him and Jasmine knew to go as there was ropes on the ground saying which direction to go to, the leaders had to keep them next to it so they would not loose course.

"People! You are not even on the course! Go to the right!" They began going Jasmines right. "No Whitneys!" They began to go the right way now, finally and back onto the course, as it was sort of too late as the Kanto tribe was already.

"Good." Chad said as he followed his tribe along with the robe. Gary was not fighting with everyone because Jessie would hit him on the shoulder sometimes saying it was an accident even though it was not to argue with the orders, which the leader provided them.

"Great, just great!" Jasmine sighed as she saw Kanto made it to the immunity idol. 

"Kanto has won immunity, Johto and Kanto you can untie yourself along with taking off the blindfolds." Professor Oak said. Chad jumped down from his seat as he walked towards his tribe to congratulate them and to also get them out of them being all tied together. He bent down and untied the ropes for each of the members. "That was scratching up against my ankles." Sabrina said lifting her foot out of the tied up knotting rope. Every member took of the blindfold. 

"Great job Chad, you won us immunity!" Erika squealed as she jumped up and down, along with Misty and Jessie they holding hands. Gary grinned, as he knew this was an opportunity to prevent him from being voted off the next time their tribe would go to tribal council. Everyone in the Kanto tribe was giving Chad a pat on the back and congratulating him. "I hate that hike." Erika said as she moved a few streaks of her hair out of her face.

"Jasmine nice try " Chuck said as he put his hand on her back. 

"I knew I was not going to be listened to, I only did it because I would not want Whitney to be voted off because she screwing up in the part of leadership."

"It was a good cause and that is what counts."

_Chuck always takes the part of making everyone feel better for some reason he never seems to give up in anyway. – _Jasmine

_Everyone has his or her losses and you cannot be bummed out from it. If that happened then you should just cry yourself to sleep every night. – _Chuck

"We had to do a lot of running and on our diet I feel so weak." Jessie began to complain, as she knew she was going to have this feeling a lot throughout the game no matter how long she stays.

"That chair was so in comfortable my back became cramped." Chad said but he did not really seem to care. 

"Don't you notice that we are planning to vote for the guys?" Sabrina asked Misty and Jessie.

"Not Chad." Misty responded and nodded. "And I am not going to vote for Brock if I don't have to!"

"That is your choice, just expect the unexpected, okay?" Sabrina said this and walked off seeming to be annoyed by Misty's answer.

"What does that mean, Jessie?" Misty asked Jessie assuming she had an answer.

"I do not know what kind of hints she is trying to give you." Jessie said and shrugged.

They arrived at their camp, Misty and Jessie trying to figure out still what Sabrina was talking about. They came here to expect surprises, but is she saying she will vote for them or something? They were still thinking it out.

"I am just going to relax." Brock said when he went down the log steps to the sleeping headquarters. 

"I am still full from breakfast." Misty said walking in after Brock.

They still had some fish for lunch, with no rice, except for Jessie who did not eat any fish. They just talked the rest of the day or played cards, which was Brocks' luxury item as they were trying to improve his game of poker. Just like the Johto tribe they betted money and Erika seemed to win every time. "And I got a royal flush." She giggled as she took the forty bucks out of the pile of money. "I am out." Brock said, along with Misty, Jessie, and Gary, but he was out a long time ago. "Sabrina, Chad give up now, she is just to good." Misty suggested seeing that Erika had basically all of the hundred dollars, Sabrina had like hundred and ten and Chad had like a hundred and forty.

"I never lost in this game before." Erika bragged as she looked at her pair of cards. She the made a smirk on her face, "I have the worst cards ever so I fold." Sabrina said this just giving away ten dollars, the least amount of money you can bet. And now Sabrina was eliminated from the game as she ran out of money, how ironic is this that both tribes play cards the same way.

"And you Chad?" She said looking over her pair of cards.

"You dare to challenge me alone, again?" She giggled. 

"Yes, I am the daredevil out of us. If I swam in a freezing pool just to get some fish then I can raise you twenty." He said this with a laugh and slid in thirty bucks to the following. 

"I will raise you fifty." Erika slid in eighty dollars into the pile.

"I will raise you fifty and that is my final." Chad threw in the remaining money he had, he had a good hand, better than Erika's he thinks.

"I will agree with that and show you my hand. A pair of wild cards." She said putting down her pair of cards.

"You beat me." Chad said as he put his cards into the deck before showing them to Erika.

"Hey let me see!" Erika said trying to get the deck out of Chads' grasp. He began to shuffle the cards in the fifty two-card-deck.

"Hey let me see!" She this hopping into Chads' lap as he was sitting Indian style he raised his arm up so Erika cannot reach it. 

"Hey stop using your height to your advantage." She said this beginning to stand up. Chad then got up, only to wave the deck and forth right above her grasp. The five other survivors were just giggling at this.

"Show me!" She jumped up missing the cards barely. Chad then raised his arm up another inch. Erika then jumped again only to try to tackle him down on the floor unexpectedly. Chad was tackled to the ground, as his feet were not planted so he was still tackled onto the ground. Chad shuffled the deck.Erika being on top of Chad he laid down on his back and Erika being against Chad on her stomach side. She then climbed up his body and to the deck of cards. She swiped her hand at the deck of cards from his hands. "You shuffled them, you are so cheap." She said as she put some strands behind her ears. "You beat me didn't you?" She said this getting into a sitting position her knees jabbing into Chads' stomach and her hands on his chest.

"Look by day six they are on top of each other." Jessie giggled, along with everyone else by watching the two fooling around about a deck of cards. "That was so funny, but a little sick." Misty giggled. The seven survivors were just laughing.

Chad then got up suddenly, overpowering Erika if she was trying. She gave out a little yelp as she just noticed she was being carried by Chad in one arm. Chad walked to his and Erikas' bed and released her onto it a few inches above it. Erika bounced on the soft fluffy blankets and sleeping bags. The five survivors were just watching them. "Now will you ever know if your whole life winning streak ended or not?" Chad said as he looked down at her, he bending towards her slightly. "That was so cheap." Erika giggled looking back at him.

"Let's have dinner!" Brock interrupted, no one would want to see what would happen if the two were alone, and everyone can just guess what would happen.

"I told you they are so cute together!" Misty whispered into Jessies' ear.

"Okay, fine, they are." Jessie admitted whispering back into Misty's ear.

Chad heard Brock as he went back to his full height and turned over to Brock. "Okay, you can make the fish." He said looking at him. "Do you need me to skin it?" Chad asked as Brock got the fish. "I think I can." He smiled looking at Chad. Erika was in a sitting position, but now she went back to laid down on her back. They both of them seem a little disappointed from what happened with the interruption.

Brock skinned the Seel as he gave everyone a bigger portion as it was a celebration for them winning. Everyone sat by the fire in a circle while eating.

"Guys you know who to vote for, right?" Morty said looking at Clair, James, and Falkner.

"We confirmed this like a billion times, but why him or her?" (Authors Note: No Hints!)

"Because he is part of the other alliance and Chuck said he might vote for him or her."

"But that person is not very threatening, shouldn't we vote off the most threatening?"

"As I said before, we are doing this because Chuck said he might vote for that person."

"Oh right, we do not want a four on four."

"Jasmine, Chuck, Bugsy you know who to vote for right?" Whitney said and nodded to each of them.

"Yes, just like I promised." Jasmine said to assure her.

"You sure it will work. I mean it is a four on four alliance, who said this will even work."

"Lets go to tribal council people." Whitney said to everyone. They all nodded as they went outside and got their flaming torches. They then began their seven-mile hike to the place, they constantly having to stop and look at the directions, which Professor Oak provided for them.

"We should have had dinner." Bugsy said and gave out a sigh. 

"This hike is so long I am getting so hungry." Jasmine said as she used her torch to keep her up.

"Me and Jessie ate less for a month while trying to catch a Pikachu. A town with no food, in matter of fact." James said using his torch to keep him up too.

"What town is that?"

"I forgot."

"I was planning to cross that out on my vacation list if I win any money on this show."

"No the twerps made water come back, so food is there now."

"Oh, so never mind about the name then."

"Survivors welcome to tribal council, get use to being here if you think you are going to be the ultimate survivor." Professor Oak said and released a little chuckle. Everyone just looked at each other, as they did not understand his little joke. Everyone sat on the benches.

"I hope you are having a great time here in Alaska, there are plenty of beautiful views."

"And no tan." Whitney said and crossed her arms. Professor Oak gave out a little chuckle. "I don't get it." Falkner said and just looked at Professor Oak weirdly.

"You go up by gym leader order, James you replace Pyrce as you know that. And you write the name of whom you are going to vote for and tell the camera people why you are voting for that person. The person with the most votes is obviously kicked off the show, now isn't that simple? Well Falkner your up." Falkner nodded as he got up from the bench and to the paper and pencil. Then were Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, and James, then at last Clair. Clair went over and gave Professor Oak the jar full of the votes. "Thank you Clair." He said as she sat down in her seat on the bench.

"First vote…" He said this taking out a piece of paper from the jar, "Bugsy." Whitney just blinked as she looked at Morty and everyone else.

"Second vote…Morty."

"Third vote…Bugsy."

"Forth vote…Morty. Two for Bugsy and two for Morty"

"Fifth vote…Morty."

"Sixth vote…Bugsy."

"Seventh vote…Bugsy."

"And last vote, to possibly make a tie breaker is…" Professor Oak and made Bugsy and Morty feel tense.

"Bugsy." Bugsy sighed as he picked up his torch and walked to Professor Oak. Professor Oak pressed the wooden spoon down at the fire, it being unlit. Bugsy went to the bench and picked up his dark green forest bag and held it with one arm. Jasmine got up as she hugged Bugsy. "I have no idea who voted for you, but we will try to find out." She whispered into his ear. "Okay, please win." He responded as he made a weak smile.

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Falkner – "Bugsy, I like you and all, you seem like a very nice person, but you are just annoying and trying to get people in trouble. You do not deserve to get very far in this game, especially when you just annoy for no reason."

Bugsy – "Morty, I am forced to vote for you. I want to vote for you as you got me in trouble with that issue with the spilled rice. Your attitude just makes you look like a jerk, as you are just a plain jerk."

Whitney – "Morty, you deserve to leave this game of survivor as you are a jerk, you are lazy, your are non-cooperate, your sneaky, and a cheater. I cannot even find one reason in your personality why someone would be your friend and especially in your alliance. Your sneaky ways may get you far in the game, so I am going to vote you off the show when I have power of the leader."

Morty – "I am voting off Bugsy because he is part of Whitney alliance. My strategy is to vote of the followers of the alliance then the leader who will be the hardest that is why I am saving Whitney to last when I have the most power out of the tribe. You should be very excited if you somehow make it into the merge because god then must be on your side. You are already outnumbered. This is only one out of the fifteen survivors that is not going to win.

Chuck – "I know I promised Whitney that I am going to vote off Morty, but I am voting off you Bugsy because I will last longer in the game if I vote for you then Morty as Morty said he won't vote me off until he finished his plan with Whitney or even later, it depends which happens. Maybe I can win because of this vote and the following ones I will cast.

Jasmine – " It is a little bit obvious of whom I am voting off, which is Morty because his a jerk and this is a promise. I am not your friend and I am doing this based of strategy, if you were even my friend you still would be written on this piece of paper."

James – "Bugsy, you are annoying and I am doing this out of strategy, now our alliance dominates our tribe." 

Clair – "The person I am voting for is Bugsy because I promised I would I have nothing against you sweetie I am just doing it for my own security for the game, sorry."

---- Bugsys' Final Words ----

"I am not even sure why I was picked on by everyone and picked off out of the game. I know I was annoying, but it seemed like everyone was tolerating this. I hope they voted me off for more of a strategy then my attitude, if it was my attitude then I would feel dumb, if it was for strategy then I would have no hard feelings against you as you are only doing this so you can last in the game longer, anyone would probably vote for me if they were put in your situations. Jasmine, I hope you good luck, as I would want to see you win out of everyone in our tribe, you are a very nice person and you are the only one who understood me. I also find you deserving of the million-dollar prize and that cool yellow car you get. As I said before good luck to Jasmine!"


	3. Wild Card

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to tried a game show and see if I was any good at it)

Day Seven:

Yesterday the Johto tribe went to tribal council to vote off one of the eight survivors in the tribe. Whitney, Chuck, Bugsy, and Whitney said they would vote for Morty, also Clair said she might for anyone. And Falkner is not in any alliance making his vote like a wild card. Morty and James were planning to vote off Bugsy and were successful, this being a huge surprise to Jasmine and Whitney as they do not know who put in the fifth vote, but by the process of elimination then it was Chuck, and now they would try to get their revenge for kicking out someone of their alliance. Bugsy was voted out for the reason that he was a follower and his vote just make the difference for if someone stays or not. Mortys' plan was to vote off the followers of Whitney and Jasmine alliance and then get them so he would have the most power in the tribe and also he is now the biggest threat. Tensions risen between Morty and Whitney as they just get into a fight about any topic, same with Misty and Gary. The attraction of Erika and Chad is just starting to bloom, along with crack in the alliances.

_I hope voting off Bugsy was the right thing to do, even though he was supposivly on my side. – _Chuck

"I wonder why they voted off Bugsy?" Jasmine asked Whitney as they stood outside in the cod so they can get some privacy when they talk.

"I do not really now, he have to trick it out from Morty."

"We know Chuck voted for him, but why?"

"Maybe he joined the other side alliance?"

"I would hope not then we are definitely outnumbered."

"This is bad, very bad."

"Why don't we just ask Chuck why he did that?" Jasmine shouted as she stormed into the cabin, she seemed very pissed off about this.

"If you say so." Whitney said as she slipped in after Jasmine.

"Chuck we have to talk." Jasmine shouted looking at him. 

"Alright." He said as he got up and walked to Jasmine who went outside of the cabin again. Chuck walked outside along with Whitney who just made sure Jasmine would not go through a tantrum.

"We know you voted for Bugsy! Why?" Jasmine shouted as you can easily hear her shouting from inside the cabin.

"I voted for him for a strategic reason." Chuck responded talking normally, so no one could hear him from inside the cabin.

"Chuck, they tricked you, sorry." Whitney said.

"How did they trick me?"

"They know you are a member of this alliance, they just had to get someone off and they knew you did not like Bugsy, meaning they might have the chance to get him off and with Falkner and his unknown vote which went to Bugsy got him voted off. And now he is going to pick us off one by one then stab his alliance in the back and become a serious threat."

"He promised me he would not vote me off."

"He is a liar, he is a sneak, and he is a cheater. I have no idea how you can trust him. Our only hope now is to get Clair to help us to vote him off." Whitney said walking into the cabin planning to talk to her.

"Good Chuck is gone." Morty said to James and the rest of the people in the cabin.

"Are you planning to vote him off?" James asked.

"Him or Whitney. It depends on what Falkner and Clair decide to vote for, along as it is not either of us."

"Falkner if we go to tribal council who are you planning to vote for."

"I am not going to tell you, I know who it is though and you may not like." Falkner said as he was just skimming through his relaxation book.

"Why are you even letting Falkner stay, he is going to vote for their alliance to get you out sometime." James said to Morty looking at Falkner.

"That is true, Falkner is the wild card as we say in this game of cards. Choose the right cards and you win with the right pair. And he is not in it, he is too risky to keep on the show and Clair said she will vote with us as long as we give her options."

_Bugsy now that he is gone we are less powerful and we can now be the victims of the game, just like we are useless. – _Jasmine said this making a sigh.

_I have no idea what Chuck was doing now we are in serious trouble. – _Whitney

_This is fun, seeing Whitney suffer, maybe I will keep Jasmine on. – _Morty

_No one has an idea of what they are doing now, while I got a perfect plan to make me have more power than stupid Morty. – _James

_If I am in no alliance and we go to tribal council, if the two alliances are three on three I will be the deciding vote, forcing them to suck up to me. Hm, I wonder whom to vote off – _Falkner

_Did Morty really trick me? No wonder Whitney and Jasmine find him a threat. – _Chuck

_Morty knows that I would not vote for Jasmine and Whitney, I hope my vote would save them from being kicked out, and they seem to be playing this game perfectly fine though. Morty may want to vote me off after he gets rid of Whitney other followers so he gets complete power over the tribe. –_ Clair

"Clair, can we speak to you for a second?" Whitney asked politely to Clair. She nodded as she got up and they went outside for some privacy. "Clair, we need you to help us and overpower Morty."

"I already promised that I would not vote for you."

"Look, they will just replace one of us with you for the vote then, if you are going to be threatening when they need you most."

"Maybe that is my strategy." Clair made a weak smile and turned around back for the door.

_I have no idea what Clair strategy is, but to get her in a situation when she is threatening, now isn't that just going to get you kicked off? I have no idea and I would like to know what she is thinking right now – _Whitney

The three of them entered the cabin everyone thinking about who to vote off and how to last longer in this game then everyone else, of course everyone was thinking of keep on winning immunity and go on a huge winning streak, but once the merge happens there is a small chance something like that would even happen.

"Oh look." Jasmine said looking at Bugsy sleeping bag. She walked to it and bent down and took out something. "Bugsy left his deck of cards." Jasmine said as she held the cards in one of her hands. "I miss him and forcing him to shut up." She said as she began to laugh.

"Now our alarm clock is dead." Whitney joked and made a little giggle.

"That little pest will be missed." Falkner lied, as he did not even like Bugsy. "We can play cards, right?"

"Goldfish." Jasmine giggled as she began to shuffle the deck of cards. "I just noticed these cards have picture of the same kind of bug."

"I knew Bugsy brought those for a reason, but they are cute Caterpies." Whitney giggled as Jasmine gave out the necessary game of poker, of course they would play that, they forgot how to play goldfish

"We are betting right?" Morty asked as he stared at the cards.

"Falkner why do you suddenly play you said you did not know how." Whitney just remembered when she looked at her lousy hand.

"I knew how to play, a little bit, I just don't play it often since I came here." Falkner responded as he put down four of his cards for four new ones. "Yes!" Falkner shouted as everyone looked at him. He then threw in twenty more than the ten already for grabs. They did their usual thing of just starting with one hundred dollars.

"Now that Bugsy is gone I cannot take his money in poker, that sucks!" Jasmine said as she looked at the pile of money they were betting for. "I raise you another twenty and we should get chips." Jasmine said this as she arranged the money into one even pile.

"Jasmine you are very confident in this game, why can't you act like this about everything." Whitney asked as she folded.

"I just like poker. Whitney stop folding on, like the third turn, wuss."

"I am not a wuss."

"You are in this game." Whitney got mad and picked up the snow around the fire at threw it at Jasmine. 

"Ah!" She said as she got hit in the face. "You are so dead!" Jasmine said this as Whitney got up and made a run for it. "You take my money you are dead!" Jasmine shouted this as she ran out of the door to get her revenge on Whitney.

"Her money looks so tempting." Morty said as he put his hand above Jasmine pile of money. Chuck then grabbed his wrist and threw it back at Morty. 

"Do not touch her earnings." He barked.

"What time is it?" Misty said as she heard crackling of the fire and boiling of water. Misty said this trying to get up, but instead rolled over and fell out of the bed. "Ouch. I just hit my head against the bed." Misty moaned as she went into a sitting position, she was bending forward with her two arms extended and on the cold snow.

"You make a lot of noise when you wake up." Erika giggled as she stirred the water with the rice. 

"I need coffee." Misty complained as she used her arms to crawl over to Erika and the fire.

"I need some hot chocolate."

"I need chocolate, period." Misty yawned as she rubbed her eyes with her middle and ring finger.

"Have some of this." Erika said giving her a cup.

Misty did not even bother looking inside it, she just took a sip, "My tongue, ow, ow! This is just hot water."

"It is hot chocolate with no chocolate or marshmallows."

"You mean hot water then."

"I guess, I was planning to make hot chocolate then I remembered all we have is water, fish, and rice."

"This is your ditzy moment." Misty yawned, she was now up because the hot water jerked her to wake up.

"This is myself awake very early due I went asleep before Gary snored and me making really non white rice." Misty looked into the pot seeing lots of water with some fish scraps in it. 

"What are you cooking?"

"I have no idea, I was trying to make soup until I remembered we had no broth. I am food sick."

"Everyone misses good food."

"I do not have a single idea of how Chad could had have ate this stuff before when he was in the army." Erika said this scooping up some rice using the spoon along with some water and let it go back into the bowl by turning the spoon sideways. Misty just stared at the soup. 

"I am done with this." Erika said putting the rice with the fish slices into seven different bowls, she then took out the water jug and poured in a glass of water.

"That actually looks okay."

"I need some flavor into this, too bad nothing like grows in the dumb artic." Erika said stirring the food in the bowls.

"Um you put fish into Jessies' bowl, she does not eat meat, remember?"

"She can live with this, I just made just enough for everyone." Erika said looking at the food she prepared. "You want to try it or shall I?" Erika said staring into her cup looking at the golden tinted rice and the red sliced fish meat.

"You try, you are the cook not me." Misty said picking up her hot bowl to inspect it more. 

"Just because the rice is white does not mean it is bad." Erika said taking the spoon and taking a scoop full. She then opened her mouth and put the rice with some fish strips into her mouth. She then just chewed and swallowed.

"It actually has some flavor, it is pretty good."

Misty took a spoon and scooped up some rice and began to chew on it and she nodded in agreement. "How did you get the rice to have flavor?" Erika just shrugged. 

"I just like mixed it with the fish." 

"That's nice." Misty said as she shrugged, still continuing to eat her fish. 

"I do not know why I always wake up before everyone else!" Misty said looking at everyone sleeping.

"I just woke up this early because my arm fell asleep which was hanging down from the bed."

"Isn't supposed to be on Chad." Misty giggled after she said this.

"One my arms were on him, along with my head, my other arm was not though." 

"I must say you and Chad look very cute together." Misty said this taking her glass of water and drinking it. Erika just continued to eat not daring to respond to her statement, she did not want to get into how she and Chad was in couple wise. "Sorry, I should not be butting into that."

"My hair! It is straight!" Jessie shouted as she pulled on her straight hair also falling out of her bed.

"You two always do that to wake yourselves up?" Erika asked and made a giggle.

"No or my head would not be so smooth and non-bumpy."

"Right." Erika said this handing Jessie a bowl of rice along with a glass of water.

"Oh thanks Erika." She said looking at her food she then noticed pink slices in the golden tinted rice.

"Fish slices, it gave rice the flavor, you will like it."

"I do not eat meat, but I can make a little exception. Right, they were already dead because of the environment not because us humans killed them for food."

"I know how it got the flavor!" Erika suddenly shouted forcing everyone to wake up because of how high she shouted.

"What?" Jessie asked looking at her like she was concerned.

"I forgot to skin the Seel! I just washed it before I cooked it!" Erika said.

"I said this was your ditzy moment." Misty giggled as she ate some more of her food.

"I don't care this stuff is better than all of our other meals." Jessie said munching her food and saying this with her mouth full.

"Gross, I do not need to see you chew." Erika commented turning away once Jessie started to talk.

"Erika."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you, like give food to everyone." Misty said this Erika got up and gave everyone their breakfast with the golden tinted rice, the Seel skin, which somehow mixed in with the rice and the pink fish strips. Everyone just stared at the food before they ate it, they noticing that it did not look like any of their other meal they had. They just had fish with rice on the side, but they needed to try someone else once in a while. 

"This is good." Gary said munching on his rice, he saying this with his mouth full of it, making some drip out.

"Gross!" Erika said looking at Garys' horrible manners.

"Trust me Erika, Ash was worse manners than Gary, he spits out his food while talking." Misty said and nodded her head

"Misty don't remind me of that time when he did it when we visited her mom." Brock said putting his bowl of rice down in the snow for a second.

"You mean the time when Ash tried some recipe you made and it sucked and he spit it out and hit Tracey in the face with it?"

"I said don't remind me!" 

"Oops."

"Mistys' ditzy moment." Erika imitated.

"Now that everyone finished breakfast, does anyone want to play poker?" Brock asked taking the pack of cards out of his blue hiking backpack.

"Not until Chad tells me if he beat me or not with that hand." Erika said and jumped on Chad.

"I will bet you for the next time they do that?" Jessie asked Misty and Brock.

"Fine, twenty bucks! I bet by tonight!" Misty said.

"Okay twenty bucks, I say Erika will do that to him by early day eight." Brock said and took out twenty dollars.

"I say after the poker game." Jessie giggled as she took out another twenty.

"Are you planning to stay sitting on me like you are until I tell you." Chad said as he saw Erika's knees jabbing into his stomach again and her palms of her hands up against his chest.

"Maybe."

"How are you going to force me?"

"Well you would not want to throw me off of you or I will be mad at you and you don't want that." She said this lowering her head to his, her hair going out in the direction towards Chad.

"You sure you can force me that way?" He made a smirk on his face.

"Yes I am sure." She smiled as she lowered her hair even more. Chad picked up his right arm and brought it up, it going around Erikas back as he pushed her down a bit. Erikas lowered her head more until they were like a centimeter apart, they can feel each other breath. Until they combined their lips together and kissed, oh their first kiss just out of a little threat Erika gave to Chad. They continued to kiss as Chad went upwards into a sitting position, supringly enough the other five survivors were not paying attention and were just trying to figure out how much they should bet. Chad went into his sitting position as his right hand moved from her back and to the back of Erikas' head. Erika's hands were curved and set on Chads shoulders, her arm going down along his chest. She still on her knees, which were on Chads thighs as her legs went down Chads' leg. "I guess I cannot force you down." Erika said as she moved her lips down from their kissing. "I guess not." He smiled Erika gave a smile in return.

_I do not know if the kiss was an accident or not, but I felt a loving, warm, and safe feeling inside of me. – _Erika

What we just done mean a lot to me, it felt like Erika and myself are meant to be together. – Chad

"What are you two doing?" Gary said, as he was excited to play poker. Chad removed his hand from where it was on Erika's head and Erika removed her arms off of Chad as Erika immediately jumped off of him and next to him in a sitting position. "Nothing." Erika responded as she made her head lean against Chads' arm.

"If you are doing nothing then lets play some poker!" Gary responded as he raised a brow at the two wondering what they were doing before he looked and spoke.

"Okay, you do not need to rush me." Erika said getting up and walking into the little circle of the players. Chad walked and joined the other six in the game of poker.

"Gary I am going to beat you." Misty said as she glared at Gary, her blue eyes peeking out through the top of the cards.

"I bet I got a better hand, I will add in a extra twenty bucks." He smirked as he put in an extra twenty bucks.

"That is not going to make me back down because I got a great hand." Misty smirked as she put in twenty more bucks.

"Fine lets see then." Gary said putting down his hands. 

"That is a good hand." Brock commented looking at it.

"Ha! I got better!" Misty said putting down her cards.

"Your lucky." Gary growled as he put his cards in the deck.

"I beat you in this game and will in another if you know what I mean." Misty said this taking the money, trying to threaten him.

"I am shaking in my boots." Gary made a sneer, as she knew in this game they are currently playing right now, survivor.

"You should be." Misty said rolling her eyes.

"I feel someone shaking against my feet in matter of fact." Jessie joked around because she was sitting next to Gary.

"No I am not!" Gary shouted, as he knew she was talking about him. He then swung his foot and hit it against Jessies' knee.

"Ow!" Jessie shouted as she took her recently kicked foot and kicked Gary with it. "Are you asking for a fight because I will give you one?" Jessie shouted as she barked this.

"I am not going to fight you psychically, but in this game of survivor I am going to kick your butt." Gary said as he got up and walked out of the area and to outside. 

"That jerk." Jessie said rubbing her knee with her hand. "Stupid hard boots."

"Do you want a Band-Aid or something?" Erika asked Jessie.

"No thanks, I have been worse." Jessie said getting up and walking over to her bed to sit down.

"Jessie do you want me to kick his booty for you?" Misty asked standing up.

"No, but you can help me getting him off." Jessie responded in a return also with a weak smile.

"That can be done!" Misty squealed as she jumped on her bed where Jessie was sitting.

"Misty was mean to me, now Jessie is. I should not tolerate them making in front of me, but I do not even have enough power to vote them off, I am still here because we won immunity luckily yesterday. I have no idea how without Brock, Sabrina and someone else to vote out those two. I know that Brock would not vote for Misty as I heard them make a deal when we were looking for camp. Chad and Erika would not help me, why would they. Maybe I can get Jessie off, and then I would have enough power with just Sabrina to get Jessie off, hopefully. I don't really even know what to do." Gary muttered to himself as he was walking to the mailbox where they were get their letters for immunity and reward challenges. No mail was there at the moment, it was just somewhere to go, he needed to be alone and just think about how long he can last in this game with the attitude he has.

_Misty and Jessie always stir up trouble, yet I am the one who is hated, life is never fair is it? –_ Gary

"If I get Jessie or Misty to annoy Chad, Erika, or Brock then they might just vote for her in a revenge and that they were in a rage because of what they did. I wonder what I can plan to make me last the next tribal council that we have. Or Sabrina can take my hit and get kicked off, and hopefully I will make it to the merge where I can start over with the other tribe and finally get the power, which I deserve." Gary continued to mutter to himself, it was true he was in a horrible position and there was not that much he can do about it.

_One of the most important things in this game is to have friends who will look out for you; also they will vote for whom to ask if they were a true friend. And I have Jessie, I think, she is in Team Rocket so I cannot give her my full trust and let my guard down around her. I sort of got Brock, but because of Jessie our relationship is just shattering like a piece of glass hitting the floor. Okay not that rapidly, but I need to reconnect with Brock soon, he seems lonely. – _Misty

_I know that I am in the strongest alliance with Chad and Erika as they have the most power and they are the most likeable, making it hard to vote for them as they are more dominating, if you know it or not. I am in theirs and Misty thinks I am going to keep on voting for Gary, as well I am not, I am not trying to backstab here I am just trying to persuade her into voting for who I want to vote for, and that is who Chad and Erika is voting for. If I am forced to vote for Misty at tribal council, then I will, I cannot keep promises like 'I won't ever vote for you' sorry Misty if I am forced too. –_ Jessie

_I have no idea why Misty is not bonding to me and more leaning towards Jesse just because we are in this game it does not mean you can give her your full trust. Misty and I said before the game we will vote for the same person if we discuss about it, but she is doing it with Jessie, this making me in no alliance and very vulnerable. I hope Misty is watching out for me. I cannot just trust her on she looking out for me I do not even know that. I am sad to ay this, but I may need Garys' help to keep me in this game. – _Brock

"I am so sick of this rice." Jasmine said looking at her scoop full of rice.

"We all are." Falkner agreed munching on the rice.

"Bugsy said before he left said they are fish in that lake in front of camp, if we got some rods and some hooks maybe we can possibly catch one."

"We have no bait." Morty said and made a little laugh to Jasmine idea finding it stupid.

"Then we need to catch a dumb fish, we found you." Whitney said walking into the corner of the room no one goes to and where nothing is. She picked up two of the tiles in the corner and untied them from being together. "Here is wood, for the rod, we got hooks from Professor Oak and what should be food?"

"I know! A rice ball! Maybe we can keep it afloat or something and use a net to catch the thing."

"Then we wood have to kill it."

"Never mind." Jasmine said as she looked at the sticks. "And string?"

"Just take some fabric from Bugsys' sleeping bag." Whitney said walking to Bugsys' sleeping bag and pulling on a loose string, she did this a few times and braided them together. "Someone make a rice ball." 

"I know how." Chuck said as he picked up the sack of rice. 

"Okay you do that while we build a rod." Whitney said and nodded for Jasmine to come. 

"Hold on!" Jasmine shouted as she went into the trunk and took out one of the fishhooks Professor Oak provided for them, there were only three so they had to be careful about them. "Okay." Jasmine said and ran to the door. Whitney and Jasmine went outside and sat near the frozen lake. "I remember Whitney that Bugsy threw a fire into the middle of the lake, making a small place to fish, we should make it big enough so a fish can fit through and it is in the middle so more fish are probably around there." 

Jasmine and Whitney built the rods, but to get fish out of the water they would have to yank it back and pull as they cannot move the string up and down like a normal rod, this going to their disadvantage. "Lets show the rest." Whitney said carrying her rod they had two rods, as they were identical. They arrived back at the cabin. "Look." Whitney said showing them the rod.

"It does not seem very stable." Morty said giving his first glance at it.

"I would be surprised if you can do better."

"I probably can."

"Why don't you then, Mr. Smartie pants?"

"You got one, you try that and I love to hear your dumb babyish dissing."

"Whatever loser." Whitney said walking to the fire and lighting up a handful of sticks. "I am going to unfreeze the lake." Whitney said and looked over at Chuck.

"The rice balls are done." Chuck said as he handed Jasmine both of them because Whitneys' hands were occupied. 

"Thanks Chuck." Jasmine said as the two of them went outside. "This idea is crazy."

"I know it is, do you think it will work?"

"As you said before, stupid fish will try to get it."

"You know what is wrong with this bait?"

"What?"

"Well we can only get two bites. And who knows if we would even catch them." Whitney said as she began to walk on the frozen lake. "Ah." She said looking down seeing if the ice was thin or not. Whitney threw the flaming sticks in the middle of the lake, not much burning because the sticks were already losing their flame. "I am not doing this." Whitney said to herself as she began to sit down near the hole revealing the ice blue water. Whitney put the rice ball in the water, which was attached to the rod.

"I hope the fish are hungry." Jasmine said to herself as she looked at Whitney fish. "This is really funny, a girl with a bootleg rod, with a sleeping bag string and a rice ball as bait." Jasmine began to laugh when she was saying this.

"You forgot this was your idea!" Whitney shouted back at her. "I got a bite." Whitney said and blinked a few times before she just stood up and dragged the fish onto the ice.

"You got ourselves a dumb Seaking." Jasmine giggled as she saw the fish flop around and blood coming out from its' mouth.

"Your turn." Whitney said as she dragged the Seaking using the rod, it leaving a path of blood.

"You are so mean." Jasmine said as she passed Whitney when walking to the water hole. Jasmine sat down the opposite side Whitney sat in because now there was blood in the spot Whitney sat in. "Come on fishes." She said as she waved her rod back and forth. "I felt a jerk!" Jasmine said, as she never fished before. 

"Yank it back and get the fish!" Whitney yelled to Jasmine. Jasmine nodded as she threw the rod back as a Goldeen was seen hurling off the hook and sliding on the ice of the frozen lake. "Loose fish!" Jasmine shouted this seems familiar, "Didn't this happen before?" Jasmine muttered to herself as she ran after the fish. The Goldeen was luckily stopped when it hit a rock with its horn, the Goldeen turning over and the horn stuck in the rock. Jasmine walked to the Goldeen and attached it back to the hook; she then yanked the horn out of the rock and put it in her pocket. Jasmine walked to Whitney as she was dragging the Goldeen.

"Great catch." Whitney said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was a good catch." Jasmine said as she turned her head back of her to see the two fish being dragged by the rods, they were not carrying them because no one would want to carry a slimy, bleeding, dying fish.

"The rice ball seems to attract dumb fish." Whitney said as she rolled her eyes again. The two girls arrived at the cabin, where the other five survivors were waiting to see if they got a catch or all the time they wasted just thinking and talking about how much they miss having protein and actually being strong enough to lift up Chucks' weights. It was beginning to get hard for everyone, as they were lacking on many vitamins and minerals.

"We got a Goldeen and a Seaking!" Whitney said as she entered the cabin as she kicked the Seaking into the cabin, by now it stopped bleeding and was officially dead. Jasmine kicked in the dead Goldeen, which stop bleeding a few minutes after she caught it. Smiles grew on the survivors' faces as they saw the big, fat, and probably notorious Seaking, they did not really care about the normal Goldeen. 

"What time is it?" Falkner asked, as Jasmine was the only one smart enough to bring a watch.

"Right now it is five thirty."

"Well it will be dinner time by the time we finish skinning the Goldeen or the Seaking."

"Okay, so this is our dinner." Jasmine said as she kicked it into Falkners lap, as he was sitting Indian style, "Your skinning it." 

Day Eight:

"I am so ready!" Jessie shouted as she ate her normal amount of rice that she eats every day.

"Jessie, we do not need to know." Gary growled as he stirred his rice using his wooden spoon.

"And I do not care." Jessie said glaring at Gary.

"You should be ready when you know what the reward challenge is." Brock said and rolled his eyes. "Gary and I will go out and get it." Brock said as he got up from his laying down position. Gary got up and followed Brock out the door. "Just like we planned to talk." Gary muttered on the way to the exit of the ice cave,

"I wonder what they need to talk about." Misty said watching them go out.

"Why did Brock ask, that is weird. And why did Gary say, just like we planned?" Jessie responded as she ate a scoop full of rice.

"I know what it is." Sabrina interrupted while eating her rice.

"What is it, and what is Brock doing that needs Gary?" Misty said this to Sabrina, she tried to say this normally but in the end she just began to shout.

"It is classified information." Sabrina responded and made a smirk on her so not innocent face. "It is none of your business."

"I am making it my business! What is Brock doing with Gary?" Misty continued to shout at Sabrina, as she was concerned with Brock and she was pretty sure Gary is not concerned about Brock.

"They are talking."

"About?" Misty shouted louder as everyone was starting to get annoyed by her shouting and disturbing their nice breakfast.

"That is the classified part."

"If you thought I was your friend, I am not, so do not think I will protect you when everyone wants to get rid of you!" Misty shouted as she got up. "I need to go on a walk to calm down." Misty muttered to herself.

"Do you want to be alone?" Jessie asked Misty because she cared about her attitude.

"I need time to myself." Misty said as she put on her jacket, zipped it up, put on her gloves and snow boots then walked off.

"Okay."

"Gary I need to ask you a favor." Brock said as he put his hands in his fur coat pocket.

"What is it?" Gary responded as he looked over at Brock.

"Well, I was in Mistys' little group of rejects who was not in a alliance, now she has Jessie who is looking out for her and is like her best friend. So now I am alone and vulnerable and I was thinking that I can join your alliance, because the next time we have tribal council, they know it will be hard to get rid of you or anyone else so everyone would just vote me out and I do not want that to happen."

"Jessie, she is in Erikas and Chads alliance, she is just friends with Misty. Are you sure you want to join our alliance with me and Sabrina?"

"It would make me a harder target and make me less vulnerable, right?" Brock said, as he was a little tense from asking this, as he was a friend with Misty, someone Gary hated.

"Stop being so tense, you're not making a deal with the devil." Gary joked and made a weak laugh.

"I know. I am just annoyed by what happened." Brock responded as he moved his shoulders up making his neck look short.

_I am surprised Brock went to me instead of Chad and Erika. I do not need to know why, but I was hoping that someone else would join the alliance we are in. Maybe he would vote for Misty and hopefully get her off the show she cannot stay on any longer as she is trying the approach of being to likeable to vote off or something. Or she is trying to be everyone's friend so no one has anything against her, then she can stay in this game longer, making her having a higher chance of winning. ­_– Gary

_I went to Gary for an alliance as he was not ever mean or ignored me. We both have something in common, and that is being really bad at getting peoples' trust and not being rejected all the time. I am always being rejected by guys or girls, from getting friends and Misty, who I thought was my friend does not seem to care about me anymore, so now I need to take care of myself and just do anything to get myself to stay here longer. Maybe I will regret going to Gary, but I do not know life is always full or surprises right? I was thinking last night of going to Chad and Erika to join their alliance, but they are the strongest alliance and probably won't need my vote unless they asked me. They did not even tell me to vote out Koga, I was voting for the wrong person, Gary. – _Brock

"Okay, at the next tribal council we may have to vote off Misty, is that all right with you?" Gary asked.

"If you give me a good reason to vote off Misty, then yes it will be alright with me." Brock answered.

"Should I give you a reason now?"

"If you have a decent one, as I am only going to give you one attempt at it."

"Well we are going to vote off Misty because first of all her attitude, I mean her rage will sometime burst and infect our tribe in someway, just making us weaker. If it is before the merge, it will probably make us lose something important, like immunity. After the merge then her rage will just get us pissed and will do something that our tribe or a certain person regret, and it is not his or her fault, it is Mistys'. The second reason is that she is trying to stay under the radar, just being all nice and trying to make friends, friends would not want to vote for another friend, it is a sign of a bad friendship. She will be hard to get off then. And third is that she is a threat, she got basically everyone in our tribe except for you, Chad, and Sabrina to hate me with their full heart and glare at me. Misty can use that power to her advantage."

"Good reasons, I may consider it." Brock said taking the mail out of the snow icebox.

__"What does it say?"

"It says that teamwork is needed to get through this course and everything it holds." Brock said reading the letter trying to scramble and figure out the riddle. "One by one a task is going to be fur filled until the last member goes and fur fills the duty, which he or she is asked to do. The winning is getting a fish fillet."

"Probably a obstacle course." Gary said as he peeked over Brocks' shoulder and reading the letter.

"Whitney can I have the horn of that Seaking." Jasmine asked playing around with the horn the Goldeen

"Why?"

"Can I just have the horn?" Jasmine asked politely.

"Fine." Whitney said giving her the horn, which Morty just had to rip out of the Seaking.

"Yey! String and a stick!" Jasmine said getting the string from Bugsy sleeping bag and one of the thin rectangle, sticks they had from the tile they ripped out.

"What are you doing?" Whitney said and raised a brow looking at what she will do with two horns, a thin rectangle stick, and a piece of string. Jasmine took one of the three hooks they had and jabbed it into the end of the of the thin rectangle stick. She then took the two horns and tied them together at the bottom as she lined them up with a piece of string. She took more string and tired it in the hole of the rectangle stick and between the two horns. "I made a comb!" Jasmine said as she showed Whitney the finished product. "Well I have my luxury item, but I needed a comb to comb my hair, and now I have one!" She squealed, actually the comb looked pretty cool.

"I said you are weird." Whitney said as she put her two arms behind her and used them as a support. She leaned back.

"You are weird too, Whitney." She said as she ran the two horns down her hair. "It actually works." Jasmine giggled as she took the comb out of her hair and held it in front of her, one of her palms wrapped around it and the other hand around that one.

"I said go to that free therapist session in Goldenrod, but no, you said you are the normal, ditzy girl." Whitney said this rolling her eyes and just looking at Jasmine adoring her new brush.

"Breakfast is ready." Chuck said as he put a rice ball in everyone's' hand. 

"Uh." James said looking at his two open hands with a rice ball in it.

"Just eat it." Morty said as he took a bite out of his rice ball.

"So when is the reward challenge?" Jasmine asked trying to spark up some conversation.

"It is at 1:30 and you have the directions." James responded.

"I am actually excited for a obstacle course, it seems fun."

"Not if you are like me and basically have no energy in them."

"Oh trusts me, we all feel that way, why do you think we get a free day to relax then?" Morty said and rolled his eyes.

"Is it the kind of obstacle course when it is one by one, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah."

"The immunity challenge is hard if this is just the reward challenge."

"Well that is tomorrow, just expect to feel more weak and more tired, oh and did I forget more annoyed with everything here?" Morty interrupted.

"Just eat the rice, it is better than having nothing. And complaining does not get you very far in any game in life so you can stop that too." Chuck said as he took a huge bite out of his rice ball.

"Just like remember guys at the reward just try your hardest, immunity counts, not the reward." Jasmine said as she finished her food too. A few minutes later everyone was done with their glass of water and the rice ball, which they had for lunch.

"Can we be going?" Whitney said as she got up. Everyone else got up after she did and began to go to the obstacle challenge.

"Nice to see you again, I hope you are finally getting use to the adjustments here." Professor Oak and then he broke into some silence. "Oh yeah, today's course will require team work, no you do not need a leader, you just need to give the member in front of you a special item or something so he or she can continue in the course. It is very simple the reward is four fishing rods, six fishing hooks, and a tub of bait. I know you guys need your protein and your very hungry, and the Alaskan summer is coming soon so this is the perfect time. Now the first part the first person for each tribe will have to run putting all their feet into the tires then go down on their knees and crawl into the mud which will lead to many tubes, at the end of the last tube is a flag. Each person will have to give a item to the next person so they continue, if you did not get the item you will have to go back and get it. Now that the person got the flag he or she has to go and jump in the river where they need to swim at the end, the item here is a glow stick at the end which is tied in several strings, take the glow stick out of the knot and then continue and give the glow stick to the third member of the obstacle course. Now the third person has to go over the set of monkey bars and somehow swing to the second set without falling in the pit of snow, you cannot touch the snow at all. At the end of the monkey bars is the fish action figure. Now the forth person will just have to jump on those vines and swing to each vine, it is not that hard, just do not fall and when you fall do not land everywhere before the marking or you will have to do it again, on the ground is a box with a fish hook, and then they give it to the next person who just runs over to the crate and puts the last object, the box to me, as I will be their. There are only five obstacles so two from each team can watch. Oh and I forgot, lets say when the second person gets the first item, well they just drop it in the beginning of their section of the course." Professor Oak explained finally, as during his lecture he pointed at everything you needed to do and everything you needed to avoid.

"Do we choose the order?" Misty asked.

"Yes, that is why you need to know your members of the tribe well." Professor Oak said. Every one of the Kanto and Johto tribes went into a circle to discuss who will go, and for what and who will stay.

"The first one just has to have good coordination, the second one just needs to know how to swim well and good with knots, the third one needs a good amount of strength, the forth one needs to know how to shift their weight and swing vine to vine, and the fifth one just needs to be fast." Chad explained to everyone as this is the features they will need to win.

"Well, I can do the second one." Misty said, as she just loved to swim, even if it was in freezing water.

"Chad you can do the monkey bars as you are the strongest here, and you probably trained like that in the army, and I can dot he vine swinging as I did it once when they somehow appeared in our gym." Erika said.

"I can do the last one as me and James always had to run away from the cops and I can run fast." Jessie added in.

"I have good coordination, I use to do all the tire thing at gym." Sabrina added.

"Okay, Brock and Gary you just sit out." Chad said, the two of them nodded. "Professor Oak we are ready."

"Okay, let Johto think." He responded.

"Who should do what? I can do Monkey bars, I loved them when I was little." Whitney said and nodded.

"I can vine swing, probably it seems like fun and I need a challenge." Jasmine added in.

"Me and Jessie always swam, I guess I will do the swimming." James commented.

"I can do the tire thing and mud crawling thing, I do not care." Falkner said.

"And the last thing?" Whitney asked. "Come on anyone can do that."

"I will then." Clair said as they got into the positions they needed to be, along with Kanto. Professor Oak got that infamous flash powder gun of his and pulled the trigger. "Survivors go!"

Sabrina and Falkner ran once the bullet was shot, they got to run before they do the tire-to-tire thing, they needed speed to do that. Falkner seemed to be leading he stopped at the tires and went pretty slow to tire to tire making sure he won't fall. Sabrina did not care, she just ran and went tire-to-tire tripping over herself a few times, but it did not matter Falkner was looking down at what he was doing. Sabrina jumped down into a crawling position and went through the soggy snow/mud, as you cannot stand, there were ropes right above her. Falkner jumped down finally and crawled, letting the snow everywhere, where Sabrina had to keep stopping and whip the soggy snow out of her face so she can see. Falkner arrived in the crawling of tubes, as they seemed to shake or vibrate or something as you were in there. Sabrina trailed right behind him. Finally they went out of the tubes and ran normally to Misty and James.

Sabrina grabbed the flag and shoved it into Misty's hand, where she just dropped it in the beginning of the water, as she needed to run there. Everyone in each course had to do some running. Misty dived into the water gracefully. James trailed in right after her, making a huge splash. Misty swam as fast as she can, trying to avoid the coldness of the Alaskan water. James could not go as fast as Misty, as it seemed he was trailing more behind. Misty grabbed the glow stick and just ripped off the strings, she had no time to figure out the knots. James picked his up and just did what Misty did and the same thing. Misty handed it over to Chad. A few seconds later James gave the glow stick to Whitney.

Chad and Whitney just ran off, as they both seemed like equal speed in running. Finally they had to go on the ladder and make a little leap to go on the monkey bars, Whitney hanged down as she just went bar to bar, as she was pretty fast. Chad went bar to bar also not caring, Whitney was still trailing behind a little because of Falkner and James. Chad reached the end of the first set of the monkey bars as lifted up his legs and wrapped them around the last monkey bar he then let his arms swing him back and forth until his arm reached the second set of monkey bars. He let go of his begs on the first set and hanged down on the second set. Whitney did a similar thing, but she had to do a little leap to reach the second set, making her trail a little more. They just went bar to bar until Chad just let go of the last one as he was dumb, he grabbed the action figure, along with Whitney a few seconds later. They gave it to Jasmine and Erika.

Erika began to run, along with Jasmine who seemed a little bit faster than Erika. Erika made a jump onto the first vine as it swung forward hitting the other vine that was easy, she then grabbed the second one, which was higher and shorter, each vine was different. Jasmine had to leap from the first vine to the second one, as she was not too lucky by accidentally shifting all of your weight forward. Erika was leading by a margin now, as Jasmine was having trouble getting to each different vine. Erika arrived at the last vine, as she needed to shift her weight back and forth like she was riding on a swing. When it seemed high enough Erika jumped and landed, her knees being bent, Jasmine did this about a minute later. Erika and Jasmine gave the boxes to Clair and Jessie.

This was easy, Jessie just needed to run and avoid the swinging logs they had, Professor Oak decided to keep this a surprise, sometimes Jessie needed to stop, or suddenly just crawl so a log would not hit her and knock her out. Because of the trailing margin, Kanto won. Jessie just shoved the box into Professor Oaks' hands, then Clair did a few seconds later.

"That was very entertaining to watch." Professor Oak commented. "In these boxes is something very important is in here, you see that padlock that crate has?" He said this opening the two boxes. "Here were the keys, Kanto here is a key." Professor Oak said this giving it to Jessie. Jessie just adored the golden spray painted key.

The two tribes rejoined each other as Brock and Gary both had to carry the crate, as they did nothing during the reward challenge. "Why are crates so annoying to carry." Gary complained as he moved his hands again, making the box lean down towards his side.

"Don't do that Gary!" Brock said as the box began slipping from his hands.

"Ah." Gary said as Brock dropped the box, along with him. Gary and Brock hoisted the box back up so they can carry it. They trailed behind the other five survivors as they had trouble carrying the box with the fishing rods, hooks, and a lot of bait.

"Brock is you okay?" Misty said looking behind her self towards Brock.

"Perfectly fine, Misty." Brock said. "Oh Misty, once we go back to camp, I have to talk to you, it is very important." Brock said, what is so important that he needed to occupy Mistys' time in advanced.

They arrived at camp finally, as the two carrying the crate were just complaining about how it is keep scratching up their arms, well Gary, even if he was wearing a long sleeved jacket, which made everyone think he was lying, as he probably was. He probably just wanted attention from others, just like how he always got it in the past, he was a person who needed attention and everyone who knew him knew that, that is why when he left for his journey originally he had a team of cheerleaders give attention to just him and how good he was at Pokemon Training.

Brock and Gary dropped the crate in the storage area, as Jessie was keep forcing them to open it as she was anticipated to opening it and try to go fishing, even if they had to unfreeze the lake again, it was just nice to see something modern in their little home. Brock walked over to Misty as the two went outside so they can 'talk'.

"Misty, I want to tell you something, and I was planning to do it before tomorrow the immunity challenge."

"Brock, what is it?"

"Well, since you have Jessie looking out for you and all I do not need to do that, so I joined Garys' alliance and took Kogas' spot." Misty just seemed stunned of what Brock just said to her.

"Gary?" Misty began to shout. "Why would you my friend make a alliance with Gary, someone who I hated since day one?"

"Jessie or anyone won't vote you out, and people will just kick me out when they have no one to kick out, and I need to have people to help me to stay and get rid of someone else, you cannot change my decision.

"You think I am in a alliance with Jessie?"

"No, I asked Gary, he said she was not, but she can convince Chad and Erika not to vote you out, and that just makes you safe. And I am pretty sure they would not do that to a fifth person, so I am taking my chances."

"If Chad and Erika suddenly do want to vote you out because of this, then it won't be a surprise if I vote for you." Misty said as she saw their friendship, which they spent years working on already braking apart, just because of this game. That is how life is, you make friends, and you lose some too. 

_I cannot believe what Brock just told me. I mean now I am in no alliance, with no one in the game and now I am just so vulnerable. If we go to tribal council tomorrow or the three days after it, just soon then I know that I have a high possibility to be voted out. I feel now that I am just hanging by just a thread. – _Misty

Day Nine:

"Come on! Open the box already!" Jessie said to herself, as she was the only one awake right now. "Chad unfroze the lake without consulting anyone, but Jessie you forget something, he is the leader of the tribe, people ask him to do things, he does not need to ask his tribe, why would he anything he does and says is for the better." Jessie continued to mutter to herself. "Maybe I should ask Chad." Jessie said to herself staring at the crate. "I can open it. I mean what is in there." Jessie said and took the key out of her pocket. "You are in team rocket, Jessie, you can open it. Of course you can." Jessie muttered to herself as she began to put the key in the padlock slot of the key. "Why do I care anyway? It is a dumb crate." Jessie said and rolled her eyes she went back to her bed

"Jessie goes away. I am sleeping." Misty said as Jessie was sitting on her hand. "You are on my hand."

"You are up now, and oops." Jessie said getting up from her sitting position and she took Mistys' arm and pulled her.

"The Misty has spoken, go away." Misty moaned as she hit the floor of the ice cave.

"Wow, you are hard to wake up." Jessie said and shrugged.

"I cannot get up." Misty said dropping her head completely on the ground now, it hitting this making a mark in the snow.

"Stop complaining and wake up, Gary lover." Jessie made a joke and an offensive one. Misty then, immediately once she heard 'Gary Lover' sprang up into a standing position and was ready to scream at Jessie.

"Me? In love with Gary?" Misty then went closer to Jessie. "You say that again and you are so getting a beating with snowballs." She said this and went back an inch. She then rubbed her fists against her eyes, trying to see clearly. "I am going to take a shower now." Misty said walking into the storage room.

"We don't have a shower." Jessie said and sighed and just wondered why Misty thought there was suddenly a shower. 

"I forgot." Misty said and shrugged as she turned around towards Jessie, if she continued walking then she would of hit the ice wall, which is the separation between the storage room and the sleeping headquarters.

"Jessie what were you doing in the storage room, I heard noises of boxes being moved and stuff."

"I was thinking about going fishing with the new rods, but then I remembered I should get everyone's opinion before I use the bait and hooks."

"Yeah, someone may be mad if you use the bait before everyone knows, and also we have fish so I see no reason why you need to fish."

"Just to see if like, if the rods and bait are going to be useful or not."

"People may just call it a waste, but you can ask, but I see no reason why you need to fish."

"If we win immunity that would be great, all this stupid stuff has been happening." Jasmine said to Whitney, as usual.

"Chuck backstabbed us, Clair does not really want to join us, Falkner is a wild card meaning he will go to no one, and James is in the alliance with Morty. Don't you see how much power Morty has with just one person? I said you can just make a alliance with one other person and you can be threatening."

"Then how do we get our power back?"

"I am not sure how Morty even got it, lets see…He is good at persuading?"

"I do not think so."

"He is just tricky that is why, maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine."

"How?"

"We convince Clair and Chuck to vote with us then against us, and we just make some crappy deal, which will never go through, okay I am a mean person, but I need to play my cards right to win, right?"

"I do not really want to go down to Mortys' level, once everyone catches on he will be voted off for sure."

"That is true, hopefully us both will be in this game by then."

"Are you saying Morty will actually go far in this game?"

"He can, he is a tricky person it is hard to go against his word, I tried once with the rice and you know what happened."

"Okay so if we do not win immunity we vote for him, right?" James asked Morty, the both of them sat in a corner.

"It is too risky with him playing, his vote might just go against us might be eliminated from the game, as you know we both want to make it to the final four, then our alliance will break."

"I do not really think he has that much power, you just make it seem like such a big deal to vote for him."

"Trust me, in many games it is the risky type that always gets the people kicked off, not by he being convinced it is by them making a vote and you have no idea and you find it is the tiebreaker vote."

"I wonder who is going to leave this place, I have no idea, and everyone is just pissing everyone off. I think we need to win immunity, badly or I will find myself with three other people in a four-way tie. I am surprised no one is sucking up to me right now as I am the tiebreaker vote, but we did not win or lose immunity yet, so I will have to wait until that happens, which to me is like the only thing exciting in this game." Falkner muttered to himself.

"I am going to get the mail, Jasmine want to come?" Clair asked as she got up from her seat next to the fire.

"Why me?"

"I just need to ask you something, nothing bad." 

"Okay." Jasmine got up and walked out the door with Clair, she having no idea what the two will talk about, probably something with an alliance.

"The first thing I wanted to know is who you are going to vote for? I am rethinking about my vote and I need opinions and also why."

"Same person as last time, same reason as late time."

"Morty wanted me to vote for Whitney, but I said no and he is not really telling me who I should vote for. And I am not going to vote for Morty because he is just to powerful in this tribe, no one except you and Whitney would vote for him."

"We have no one else to vote for, if we tried James same thing would happen. I would not vote for you and I would not vote for Chuck right now as he will vote with us, I think and Falkner is just too ignorant to talk to. I cannot just because Bugsy was voted out that I am not even given any options! This is really disappointing."

"One vote is all the difference, I am in a worst position, and my vote is undecided. And I have barely any options. I mean I have no idea who is leaving."

"Neither do I, it is not me, that is all I know, if they voted for me or Whitney it can be a possible tie."

"I am just hoping we win immunity so we get an extra three days to think about this. But our tribe is in three different groups so I doubt we would win a teamwork one." Clair said taking the mail out of the mailbox. "Let's see." Clair said opening it up and looking through it.

"Anything you can figure out?"

"I know it is a one man or girl job…" Clair said looking at it and raising a brow in return.

"I have no idea what this is, and I am not really good at decoding, I leave it to Whitney." Jasmine said taking the letter from Clairs' hands and skimming through it reading the riddle. 

"I could really go for some fish right now." Clair said looking mover at the frozen lake with the unfrozen water in the middle where there is still stains of the blood the two fish, Goldeen and Seaking provided.

"Lets go back and have some breakfast." Jasmine said as she read the letter as they were walking back to camp.

"Why are you so eager to go fishing?" Sabrina asked as she sat on her bed next to Brock, everyone was up now from all the noise Jessie and Misty made, those two usually wake everyone up, which can be a bad thing sometimes, but they were only together for nine days so not even one tenth of their journey is over yet.

"I want to try the rods that's why, I am a very big fan of fishing, one of the things me family did was go on these camping trips and we would always fish for our meals and I just found it fun, now I do not want to talk about it." Jessie said this as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for making you remember your troubled childhood."

"No you are not, I cannot tell by the tone of your voice, and you can tell I am pissed. You do not care about my childhood and I never said that it was troubled." Jessie said as she was getting pissed off now.

"Don't go on a tantrum using me as your victim. I am not very emotional, I feel sorry in the inside it does not mean I have to act like I am truly sorry, I am not that kind of person."

"Fine, then do not tell me you are sorry about something when I think your not, and I can tell your not very emotional if you turned your parents into dolls because you wanted to be alone and you were stupid."

"Don't bring up my past, that was old times and now we are close as ever." Sabrina said as she got up from her bed and walked towards Jessie. Jessie got up and walked about a foot in front of Sabrina.

"You cannot tell me what to do." Jessie growled as she bared her teeth.

"Don't think you can tell me either."

"I said you cannot tell me what to do and you just did, man your dumb."

"I am dumb? Heh, how can I have become a gym leader again hm I do not know, because I am smart."

"No you are a gym leader because your intelligent, in that igloo immunity challenge if you were smart we would of won and your dumb friend Koga would still be here."

"You two shut up! Only me and Gary can fight!" Misty shouted as she went in the middle and pushed the two girls away by extending her arms.

"Misty, shut up your reputation is horrible and you won't even make it very far in this game." Sabrina shouted.

"I would see you even make it through the merge." Misty shouted back looking at her.

"Me, Gary and Brock already got plans to vote you out in tribal council. Misty just gasped from this.

"Brock, he would not do something like that to me!" Misty shouted, as she did not believer Sabrina accusation.

"Too bad Brock is out getting the mail if he was not then you can ask."

_Sabrina must by lying, Brock would not backstab like me like that, we promised we would never vote each other out unless forced to by as their was no one else to vote out, and I can name two people whose name can be written on the rectangular yellowish-whitish piece of paper. – _Misty

_Now I can see why Misty and Jessie are not liked by Gary they try to be know it alls and though when they are actually not, I mean they are basically no threat to us as we can dominate them in a three to two vote. – _Sabrina

"This place is not a fighting arena for boxing." Erika said as she was getting annoyed by this fighting, definitely because it was pointless fighting over nothing, if it was a intellect argument about politics or something she would not mind, but fighting over… over… she did not even know, this is just dumb! Sabrina, Misty, and Jessie just shut up once Erika spoke they knew how she could be when in a rage. "Now you can make your own breakfast as I am just like mad at you for right now, just think about how silly your dumb fighting is." Erika said getting up from her bed to make herself, Chad, Brock, and even Gary some food. "I am making everyone food except you three." Erika reminded them, as she did not pour in enough for the seven, only for the five of them.

_If not cooking them food will make them stop fighting, then I would, I just want this fighting over with, it is starting to get on my nerves and I just hate being mad all the time, it just is not me. – _Erika

Erika poured in the rice and the Seel, she throwing in some of that skin in for some flavor. Erika just sat by the fire, bending on her knees looking at what she was cooking, no one was in the cheery, happy, and annoying mood right now. No one seemed like they wanted to talk.

Brock came back with the mail, he noticing the sudden quietness, which filled the room. He looked around as everyone was just on his or her beds silent, and Erika was around the fire just cooking. Not a single word was even said about anything as usual there would be a fight or some chattering about something. Brock decided not to break the sudden silence as he walked over to Chad and handed him the letter about the immunity challenge today. Chad was just lying down on his back trying to not pay attention when the chaos was happening. He was just thinking, as his eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head supporting his head up a little.

"What's with the sudden silence?" Brock asked once he arrived at Chads' bed.

"Erika was going to go through a fit so Sabrina, Misty, and Jessie shut up about the fight they were having." He responded as he looked up to Brock.

"I finished, as I said before you three can make your own food, if you want to argue all the time, then you can take care of yourself." Erika said this handing everyone except those three the glass of water and the rice with the fish strips. 

"This day is horrible." Erika complained to Chad as she sat on his abs again, just because he was sitting down. 

"It will get better." Chad said and smiled. Erika smiled back.

"You're right we will win immunity right?"

"I would hope so, if not then I know what to do. Brock what is the immunity challenge anyway?"

"You have the letter." He responded while eating. 

"Can you please cook us something, Erika?" Misty pleaded as she was hungry and they cannot cook well.

"I will cook for you, but I am not promising that it will be better that Erika's." Brock said this as he got the ingredients.

"Thank you Brock." Misty said trying to be nice, she did not want to bring up the subject about the voting and all these promises, alliances, and backstabbing going on. Brock poured the ingredients into the pot as he begun to stir. Brock finished his food, which looked sort of like Erika's and tasted slightly the same, but it was worse than hers. Everyone soon was done with his or her food.

"I need a good hug right now." Erika said extending her arm down to put the cup with the drunken water. Chad then took the cup and put it on the ground. Chad then went into a sitting position, Erika sliding from his abs down into his lap. Chad then wrapped her with one of his arms and brought her close to him, he put his hand on the back of her head. Her head went up against his chin. "…From someone I love, like you Chad." She muttered under her breath.

"Feel any less depressed?" Chad asked.

"I feel much better." Erika smiled and hugged him back. 

"That's good." Chad smiled as he took his arms off of Erika and let her just in his lap. He then took the letter that was just lying on the bed and read it. "Someone has to carry water buckets while walking across a swaying log, as only your strongest member had to do this." Chad said as he decoded the riddle and pouts it back down on the bed.

"You are good at figuring this kind of thing out." Brock said taking the letter and looking at the directions.

"Shouldn't we go to the immunity challenge now?" Gary asked, Jessie, Misty, and Sabrina did not talk, as they just felt stupid.

"We can go now, I guess, it says at noon." 

"That is not a long time from now." Gary said and rolled his eyes. Everyone decided to go, so they did. Erika jumped down from Chads' arms as she decided to walk. She wrapped her arms around his right one and leaned her head against it.

"Chuck, this Seaking is great!" Jasmine squealed as she just buried herself into her portion of the Seaking she got. "Yum." She hummed while eating her food.

"Thanks." Chuck said and saw what Jasmine was doing he then shrugged in a response.

"This is actually really good." Whitney said holding it up with her hand, they might of thought it was very good because they did not have fish for nine days and they have been just eating plain white rice, your taste buds change when you are use to something for so long, and think if they go throughout this whole game they will have to have this white rice, just plain, no spices for forty-two days. 

"Someone go out and get the mail, we need to know what the immunity challenge is." Clair said as she glanced to Whitney.

"Fine, I will. Man." Whitney said as she got up to go and get the mail. Whitney went out the door and looked at the snow, as she noticed it is not snowing at the moment and the snow seemed to get more soggy, that meaning it will melt soon if this continues, just like Professor Oak said during the first reward challenge when he said before the merge the Alaskan summer will go through, that is why they brought six pair of clothing instead of three. "That is weird Jasmine did not come along, that is weird, but its okay I need to be alone for once." Whitney arrived at the mailbox as she took out the piece of mail, which was shaped like a water bucket. Whitney read it as she as usual tried to understand the dumb riddle that they just had to make so in understandable. Whitney then walked back to the camp.

"Immunity has something to do with water buckets and strength."

"Maybe we have to carry water buckets using our strength?" Jasmine suggested.

"Possibly, I don't know, lets just go to the immunity challenge and find out what is happening from Professor Oak himself." Whitney said as everyone got up to go out to the immunity challenge. They all exited the house as Whitney was following the map to where the challenge was, you can see a log, which is moving back and forth because the current of the water and the flag at the end. "Weird." Jasmine said to herself as she looked at the course then to Professor Oak. 

"The other tribe should be here in a few minutes." Professor Oak said as he looked to his right, where the Kanto tribe should arrive a few seconds later the Kanto tribe arrived at the course.

"Welcome to the immunity challenge. Now you see the logs and at the end is the flag. You elect the strongest member of your tribe he will have to pick up this stick which is attached by rope to these water buckets which are full of water, it weighs over four hundred pounds, they will have to hold it by their back/shoulder and walk on this log still holding the water to the other side and get that yellow flag, the winner wins immunity. So who are you going to have to carry all this weight of immunity?"

"Chad." Kanto decided.

"Chuck." Johto decided.

Chuck and Chad walked in front of the sticks and waited for Professor Oak to say go. "Go." Professor Oak said as Chad and Chuck picked up the stick. Chad had his firsts up against the shoulder while he was carrying the log with the water buckets, along with Chuck. They both walked onto the logs where Professor Oak said to say "Go" again for them to begin to walk, Chuck was concentrating on speed, even though he was wobbling back and forth, trying to keep his balance while Chad was balance, as he did not go very fast, but he still went at a good pace.

"Go Chuck!" Johto cheered as they clapped his or her hands, trying to get him to feel relaxed, but he felt pressured, as he was there one they were depending on immunity. Now they know why they had to carry water buckets, this is a metaphor. Carrying water buckets on your shoulder and being the only one who can get them immunity, this means you have all the weight of your fellow tribe members on your shoulders also.

"Chad, go faster!" Jessie said as Chad was behind Chuck, as she noticed by she aligned them up with her eyes. Chuck saw the flag, it seemed so close to him, or maybe he was hallucinating. He then sprinted, as his tribe gasped looking at what he did, he landed on one of his feet, while his other foot was off the log. He wobbled back and forth trying to get back on both of his feet, but it was too late he fell into the water.

"For Kanto, Chad must go beyond where Chad was to win." Professor informed them. Chad just walked past Chucks' line as it only took a few seconds, he then arrived on the other side of the river and picked up the flag, dropping all of the water buckets, letting them spill back into the river. 

"Johto tribe, I will see you back at tribal council. Kanto have a good sleep." Professor Oak commented as the two tribes congratulated Chuck, or Chad. Even though Shuck lost, he still had to carry four hundred pounds of water on his shoulders. Both of the tribes went back to camp, Kanto happy that they did not need to vote someone off, Johto was depressed as they had to go to the second tribal council in a row.

"My back hurts from carrying all that water, actually it is really cramped up also. I need to have a massage." Chad said as he bent his back, back, trying to loosen up the muscles in it.

"You should feel happy you won us immunity, again." Erika said as she leaned against Chad, as usual, in the same spot. No one seemed to care anymore about the little romance going on.

_I still want Gary off, us keep winning is starting to make me forget! – _Misty

_Yes, another three days to fix up my reputation! – _Gary

"Maybe we should have a celebration dinner." Jessie included, as she was hungry, everyone else is hungry too.

"It was one immunity, it does not need a celebration dinner." Sabrina said, as she lowered her eyes to the ground, just staring at her shoes. The seven Kanto members arrived at their camp, they all went inside, finding the immunity challenge pointless as they all had to go and watch one of their members lift up some buckets and walk across a log, at least they know they won.

"Me going am so pointless, why didn't they hire my cheerleaders?" Gary said as he walked through the narrow entrance of the ice cave.

"No one wants airheads to root for someone." Misty responded back at Gary.

"Are you saying my friends are idiots?"

"You are saying they are not idiots?"

"They are smart, beautiful girls with a nice personality, unlike someone I know, now who is it? … I know who, you!" Gary said, shouting his last statement at the end.

"I do not find that offensive, as it is coming from a person who needs to hire people so he can feel like he has friends." Misty said this and stomped off to her bed.

"Just be quiet, you and Misty, you are making me wish I brought Advil as my luxury item then a relaxation guide." Sabrina added in before she went to sit in her own bed.

Everyone went onto their beds, as they were just tired from all the hiking they needed to do to just get to the river for the immunity challenge. Chad lay down on his stomach, as he put his head on the pillow.

"I can massage you, I done it before, I actually took classes." Erika giggled as she rolled her sleeves up from her long sleeved sweatshirt.

"That would be great." Chad said, as you cannot hear him very well as he was against his pillow. Erika then went o Chad and sat on his lower body, she then picked up the shirt he was wearing, to reveal his nicely tan skinned, muscular back. 

"I have no lotion or anything, so I am just telling you." Erika said as she put her hands on his back as she began to rub the places where Chad said it felt cramped up. Chad just let out a moan of relief as Erika massaged those places where Chad said she should massage.

"I should get my forty bucks!" Brock complained to Misty and Jessie.

"No way." Jessie said as she crossed her arms.

"I know, Erika did not tackle him, just how we betted." Misty added in as she also crossed her arms.

"That is so cheap! She is still on top of him and that was the bet." Brock complained as he opened the palm of his hand expecting money, but no money was place in it.

"It is a massage." Jessie said and shook her head in dismay at Brock.

"Stop complaining and take it." Misty sighed as she gave Brock the twenty bucks they betted.

"You too, Jessie." Brock added as he looked at her. 

"Fine." Jessie growled as she slammed the twenty bucks into his hand

"Jessie, Misty, it was great doing business with you." Brock said as he shoved the forty bucks into his left pocket of his brown pants.

"Shut up." Jessie growled, as she got an idea. "I still have ten bucks from you Brock, so there." Jessie said as she looked at him with a glare in her eyes.

"And I lost fifty bucks!" Misty whimpered once Jessie brought up that she did have a prophet. 

Sabrina walked over to Garys' bed as she sat next to him. "What's up with Brock and the alliance?" Sabrina asked, as she was not filled in yet.

"Brock, well he said he would join us, and vote out Misty, which is great, now we can get her out of the game." Gary said and did that infamous smirk that he did all the time in front of Ash.

"Excellent, then we should be the dominating alliance." Sabrina said as she made a smirk on her face also, similar to Garys'

"Not true, Misty is in no alliance, it would be three against three in alliance terms."

"Why do we care about Misty then?"

"I care, which makes you care."

"I find that rather useless, I may want to vote out Jessie then."

"Misty, then Jessie." Gary reassured her.

"Fine, I will vote the way you vote." Sabrina said and made a sigh.

"Another loss." Whitney said and sighed looking at the other six members of Johto.

"It is Mortys fault." Jasmine complained.

"Is it really his fault, or is our tribe just to tired, hungry, and we argue too much?"

"All of those, and Mortys fault." Jasmine said as she gave a weak giggle.

"I already know we are voting for Morty." Whitney said as she opened the door for the others in her tribe. Everyone entered the little cabin, then at last Whitney. Everyone went into their little groups, Falkner stayed alone, and Morty, Clair, and James were circled around Mortys' sleeping bag. Chuck was sitting at his sleeping bag, waiting for Jasmine and Whitney to join him.

"Guys, we are voting off the one who call, the wild card." Morty said and gave a slight grin looking at his two fellow companions.

"We already know." Clair said and made a weak smile looking at Morty.

"We will dominate this tribe, and soon we will be threatening when we go into the merge." James commented as he thought this plan was going along very well, they could get everyone they want off.

"Ask Chuck to vote for him." Clair said as they did this last time, she glanced over at Morty, as he was good at tricking people. Morty smirked as he got up and walked over to Chuck, who was now sitting alone picking up some weights. Morty looked down at him, "Chuck, may I speak to you?" Morty asked politely as a grin was seen on his face.

"Sure." He said as he dropped one of his weights and went into a standing position. "What is it?"

"Chuck, it is good you asked, as we need you to vote for a certain person, he said he hated you and find you rather idiotic, so get revenge by voting him/her out."

"Who said that?" Chuck suddenly shouted, as everyone looked up and to him, they just went back into what they were doing before.

"I know who it is, it is (Authors Note: person here, If I told you then there would be not point to write the rest of the chapter! And tribal council is a good part! .)

"I never liked him/her." (Authors Note: No hints! Just read on!)

"That is why you are voting for him/her, okay?"

"I promise to you that I will vote for him/her."

"That is great." Morty smirked as he turned around and walked to his two companions. "I got him to do it." Morty said as he grinned and sat down on his sleeping bag.

"Prefect!" James said and made a smile, knowing the person who they wanted out, will go out.

"Lets have dinner." Jasmine said to the three as she interrupted their alliance conversation, she did not know, she was in the alliance. Morty just gave a simple nod in a response as he did not want to let Jasmine hear their evil plot. Jasmine nodded as she told Chuck to make them some dinner. Chuck decided just to make fish tonight, as he felt a little depressed that recently they have been losing and they have been losing because no one trusts each other, and that there are fights going on over and over, which is wasting all of their energy, instead of using they energy in the challenges and win, then they would have more luxuries. 

_Chuck does not seem to be the supportive one right now, all of our prides are at an all time low and we cannot do anything about it by just sitting around. – _Jasmine

_I do not care that we lost the challenges it just makes our alliance stronger. – _Morty

_How can I be the only one happy when we are keep losing, I have to experience all these pointless arguments and all of this alliance stuff, it is only the beginning of the game, it barely even counts now, once the merge happens those alliances won't be very useful. – _Chuck

_I see everyone plotting except for me, I mean they will not help them later on once they are forced to vote each other out when we keep on losing. – _Falkner

_I have a feeling that someone in our alliance is going, but I hope not or Whitney and me are even more vulnerable! – _Jasmine

_We lost another challenge, making someone in some alliance go, making them weaker, and that probably will be us. – _Whitney

_Tribal Council, hum, I know that no one in our alliance will be going soon, so no need to pack my bags just in case. – _James

Everyone got their amount of fish, which as really small. They ate it around the fire just exchanging weak smiles, as they did not really want to talk to each other around their enemies. They just had a silent dinner, in their head they were thinking about whom to vote out and why. Tribal Council is a very important part of this game, to be the ultimate survivor, you will have to keep visiting it and dodge those votes to be the one who is voted out. No one even had anything to talk about anyway, they were away from civilization, they do not know if the stocks are doing well, if the gym is going miserable, they have no idea what is happening beyond this camp, and they cannot decide to do anything, except the one who can return to civilization.

"Let's go." Whitney said after they all seemed to finish their dinner. Everyone just nodded as they placed the bowls in the corner along with everything else in their pile of equipment that they got from Professor Oak. They all got up and took their backpacks, ready to go on the hike. They walked outside and went to the side of the cabins to get their torches. They looked at the flame, as they knew it represent life, the life you have here in the game, once you get voted out the flame dies, along with your chance of winning the game of survivor. They took their torches and stuck it in the snow each time they walked up the cold snow to tribal council. No one talked on the way there, they did walk in the pair of their alliance though, it was one of the most important things in the game, and they only felt safe around the ones they can trust, the members of the alliance. 

"Survivors welcome, Johto tribe tonight one of you will go, and will be out of the game. I hope you decided who you want out and that it was a good choice." Professor Oak said as the survivors sat on the bench. "Falkner, start." Falkner nodded as he got up and walked to the pen and pencil with the jar. He wrote down a name, told the cameraman why and sat down, as Whitney did the same, then Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, James, and Clair. Clair walked to Professor Oak holding the jar and handed it to him. "Thank you Clair." Professor Oak said and smiled as he put the jar down. He opened the lid up, "Now lets see who is eliminated from the game." He said as he took out the first vote.

"The first vote is…Chuck." Professor Oak said as he put the votes he read in a pile, and he will do that with the rest of the votes.

"Second vote…Morty."

"Third vote…Falkner. One for Chuck, Morty and Falkner."

"Forth vote…Morty. Morty has the most votes with two."

"Fifth vote…Falkner."

"Sixth vote…Falkner. Two for Morty, three for Falkner and one for Chuck."

"Last vote is…Falkner." Falkner nodded as if he knew he was leaving, he then got up and took his torch, he then walked over to Professor Oak. "Falkner, the tribe has spoken." He said as he took the spoon and put it over Falkners' flame, extinguishing the flame.

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Falkner – "Chuck, I am voting for you as you are dumb and useless, you cost us the immunity challenge so you deserve to go."

Whitney – "Morty, I promised to myself that I will keep trying to get you off this game until I succeed and get you off, hopefully our alliances three votes, and hopefully Clair voted for you and that will overrule you and get you out of this game, after the nine days I had to be here being tortured by your stupidity. When you get home, you can just think about how stupid you were to mess with me."

Morty – "I know who to vote out, and it is Falkner. You are the one we call the wild card as we will never know who you will try to vote out, and maybe it will be a tiebreaker vote, and I cannot take that chance so I am going to vote you out before your vote would vote me off."

Chuck – "I hope what Morty told me about what you said about me is true, or my vote has just gone to waste. Well Falkner this is revenge for calling me names, and I am smart to stay here longer than you will."

Jasmine – "Morty, I am voting you off because me and Whitney made a pact to keep trying to get you off and I will not break my word, even if our votes are not powerful enough to vote you out, but when we are in a deadlock our votes will bite you in the butt and force you out."

James – "Falkner, we are voting you off because you are just too risky. If you joined our alliance when we asked then maybe you would of made it farther than you did. Bye." 

Clair – "I was told to vote for you Falkner, I have nothing against you, it is just a game and we decided it was your turn to go."

---- Falkners' Final Words ----

"I know why I was voted out, I was voted out because I did not join any alliances. Mortys' alliance seemed to be dumb as they were trying to vote off the deserving people, and Whitneys' alliance is just not planned well if the people in her alliance are the easy targets, making me alone and no one to make an alliance with. I am happy that I did not join ay, for that I was voted out, I do not care as I hated to be with those idiots. I cannot really say I want anyone in our tribe to win, as I do not like any of him or her. I do hope that someone in our tribe will at least make it to the final four, but I do not want them to win."


	4. The Pep Talk

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to try a game show and see if I was any good at it. Also sorry if it is a little weird in the beginning of Day Twelve, I was writing, then I got stuck up in all this stuff with my life and what to write just blanked out of my head when I went back to the computer, I needed to find my notes of what is going to happen and such… I don't think you can really tell though. Sorry though and please review when you finish! =D )

Day Ten:

The Johto Tribe had to go to tribal council yesterday, for the second time in a row. Four votes got off the one it call the wild card, Falkner. Now in the Johto tribe the alliances are three against three, but Chuck never voted for his alliance once and was tricked by Mortys' alliance to vote for whom they wanted to get out of this game of, Survivor. Now this makes Whitney and Jasmine vulnerable as ever and can be easily voted out, now they need to plan a way to get their power back. Morty and James seem to be celebrating as their plan is working, while Jasmine and Whitney are biting their nails in nervousness. Tensions were raised between Morty and Whitney, as again they had another fight. Gary and Misty are going more psychical now in their fighting, and Sabrina joined Garys' side again in the arguments, Jessie is helping Misty defend herself. A surprising decision was made by Brock to join Garys' alliance because he felt abandoned by Misty.

"Why Falkner, I do not understand Mortys' voting pattern, I would think while he had power to vote one of us off." Whitney said to Jasmine. They both stood outside at the side of the cabin as they leaned against it, they were just talking about the previous night.

"I think Clair is keeping her word of promising not to vote us off, as long he do not vote her off."

"And Chuck, I mean he is not helping us, he never voted for whom he asked for him to vote off, I thought it was in our alliance."

"We have to get what he is thinking out of him, we have to know what is happening to make us this vulnerable, if we lose another immunity, then I would not be surprised if me or you were kicked off." Jasmine walked into the cabin, wanting to talk to Chuck again, exactly what she did three days ago when he voted off Bugsy instead of Morty, when they had the chance to get him off of the show. She looked over at Chuck, who was cooking some rice, as usual for everyone. Morty and James like usual were talking, and probably making a strategy to make them even more powerful in the tribe. Clair was next to Chuck, talking. You can only hear little whispers, which were un-understandable. 

"Chuck, may we talk?" Jasmine asked as she walked a few feet away from Chuck and the fire. He heard Jasmine voice and looked up seeing her as he gave a quick nod. He got up, as Jasmine led them outside to the side of the cabin, where Whitney was waiting. She was moving her left foot back and forth, kicking up some snow.

"Chuck, why did you not vote for Morty, it could have been a tiebreaker and maybe we could of got him off. Second of all, why Falkner? Why did Morty tell you to vote off Falkner?" Whitney immediately asked once she saw Chuck.

"Morty told me to vote off Falkner because he was just useless, also he said Falkner was talking about me behind my back to everyone off, as he tried to round up people to vote me off." Chuck answered Whitneys' many questions.

"Look, he tricked you again. Are you in this alliance or not?" Whitney asked as she now made a glaring look on her face.

"Morty is playing mind games with you, Chuck, you are not helping us, we trusted you and now we have no power to vote anyone off." Jasmine interrupted into the conversation, how can she even trust Chuck, he just disobeyed and voted with the enemy.

"I am sorry, okay, I am a mess up, I made all of us go into this horrible position, if we go to tribal council and we do not have the power to vote anyone off, then just vote me off, I ruined your alliance." Chuck said as he began to shout, he then stormed out of the little conversation and back into the cabin. Whitney and Jasmine just looked as he left them, in the snow. He left the alliance and they left them in the cold.

"We never even got James into our alliance, I just remembered." Whitney mumbled to herself, as having James in the alliance instead of Chuck probably would be more useful, as Morty would probably not even be in this game anymore.

"I just realized we got the people we disapproved."

"That is so funny, but whatever, this is not the first day anymore." Jasmine muttered to herself as she went to the front of the cabin to go back in.

"James, our plan is working perfectly, this is great, we are now have total domination." Morty said and made a grin on his face.

"It is great, I know, we are sure to make it far in this game." James added in as the two were in the corner, where they usually strategize. James made a smirk on his face, as he knew he had a plan, which get him farther than everyone else thinks.

"Clair is very good with her word, but I may find her a threat if she does not vote for Whitney or Jasmine when we want her too."

"That is okay, we just vote her lousy butt off the show then we can vote those two off easily."

"They are no longer a threat now, maybe we can trick Chuck into voting for Whitney."

"It seems like Chuck does not really like her, Morty you just trick him again by saying what you did last time, just reword it."

"Chuck may be dumb, but I am not very sure a little trick like that would work, we will have to make a big plan and make her look so embarrassed and bad, that he would definitely vote her off."

"When do we vote off Chuck anyway?"

"Once Whitney or Jasmine is off, it does not matter."

"He has no idea what is in store for him, he is some really stupid idiot."

"Of course he is James, that is why we are using him."

"I almost forgot that, well we do not need to think that much anymore of how to save ourselves from elimination, as no one has the power to do it anymore." James said as he got up and went to Chuck to get his breakfast.

_Morty has no idea what is in store for him, of course I am his friend, but sooner or later I am going to see a surprised look on his face. – _James

_With James and me as a team we are unstoppable in our tribe, no one else here is smart enough to rebel, maybe Clair, but she in our alliance so she would not go against us. – _Morty

_Morty tricked me again? I have no idea what is happening, all I know is that I am confused as heck. – _Chuck

_Morty and James seem they are the strongest in this tribe, if I am forced to vote for Whitney or Jasmine I may for my own safety in this game. – _Clair 

_Our tribe seems to small now; I have no idea why as we only lost two members, it just seems small, as there is no one to convince and no one in our alliance._ – Whitney

_Whitney and myself are in some trouble and we do not know what to do._ – Jasmine

"Rice is done." Chuck told everyone as he took the pot away from the fire to cool down for a few minutes so it would not burn someone's tongue when you automatically eat it out of starvation. Everyone went around the fire, where they usually had breakfast. Chuck handed them a bowl of rice each. They then just ate it silently, this group did not seem to like each other that much, they only had a group conversation a few times and when they played poker. Bugsy left the deck of cards for them, but they never seemed to play it any longer now that he is gone.

"I am so sick of rice, we should of made fish." Jasmine complained as she began to play around with her food.

"We could of." Chuck said as he took a bite out of his rice.

"Whitney stop complaining and just eat it, you do not need to always complain about something so they fit your standards." Morty interrupted.

"Morty, just shut up, I was not talking to you, and I was making a suggestion, moron." Whitney shouted.

"Do you have use words to diss me, is that all you can do? That is just pathetic." Morty said this and made a smirk on his face.

"At least I can do something, unlike you who just does is think about what they will do at the next tribal council, that just shows you have no life at all. You are the most boring person I met. Even Falkner seemed more exciting then you!"

"I like to strategize, unlike you who will be voted out very soon because of your stupid actions. I do have a life, but there is nothing to do in this game except outplay, outlast, and outwit everyone."

"I strategize! I do it when I need too, not when I can have some fun! Have some fun and you may become more of a scum."

"You do not do any thinking, all you do is fool around, and all you are is a complainer and a annoyance to everyone."

"I hate arguing with you, you are just so pointless and have no points to prove." Whitney said this and got up, and walked outside with her bowl of rice, she seemed to be pissed.

"You hate arguing with me because I am better than you at it!" Morty shouted as Whitney slammed the door on her way out.

_ _

_ _

_ _

"Why do I have to be with Gary for at least another three days." Misty mumbled to herself as she was sitting on her bed.

"We did not need to go to tribal council and that is great, when we go to the merge we want to outnumber them." Erika said across the room to Misty, she was also awake.

"I do not think we will win the three more immunities to the merge?"

"I do not think we will win all three, but I think we will win at least one."

"Yes, I agree with you, we will win at least one."

"Do you always wake up when people are sleeping?"

"I wake up before everyone does, that is why I fall asleep first." Misty said this; a snore then came out of Garys' mouth. The two girls made a giggle once he did that. "Gary shut up." Misty said as he now began to snore.

"I know who is going when we go to tribal council." Erika announced to Misty.

"Erika, I know too." Jessie moaned as she began to wake up. Brock rolled over onto Sabrina, who immediately pushed him out of the bed. 

"Hello Brock." Erika said as he got up with snow all over his back. "I guess I should make breakfast." She said this getting up from where they were sitting and to the little hole in the wall where the fish was stored.

"Lets do something fun! Like…Like…We'll play blackjack!" Misty said this as she went into Brocks' bag and took out his deck of cards. "We will have bets." Misty said this taking money from her bag. The three other survivors took some money and went onto Mistys' bed where she said the game will take place."We bet if you think you have a better hand than everyone else." Misty giggled as she began to shuffle the cards.

_Misty is a very nice person when she is not pissed off, but I think she is trying to be very likeable so no one would vote her off. – _Erika

_Even though this is the tenth day, I know that Jessie completely opened up and put her barrier down. – _Misty

_Brock lets see, even when we followed him, he was quiet, and here, he is quiet. – _Jessie

_I do not think this game has changed me much, yet, I only been here for ten days though... – _Brock

"A ace can be one or eleven you decide, king, queen, jack are all ten of course, ten is ten, nine is nine, and you get it." Misty said this giving everyone a card facing down and a card facing up, she included herself. "Oh and if you get a automatic blackjack then each member gives you twenty five."

"I bet twenty." Jessie said putting a twenty-dollar bill into the pile.

"I raise you five, Miss Jessie." Misty giggled as she put in twenty-five.

"I put in twenty five then." She put in twenty-five dollars into the pile. "I got twenty." She smiled as she had two jacks.

"I win." Misty said taking the money. "I got a twenty, when it is tied the dealer wins."

"That is so not fair! You should split it in half!"

"Misty, this is not Vegas, you can be nice and give her half of the winnings." Erika said.

"Greed gets you no where in life." Brock said this taking half of the money that Misty won because she was dealer. 

"No!" She squealed as she leaned forward and raised her arms at the money.

"Here Jessie." Brock handed her the money.

"No!" Misty said leaning more forward, making her fall. She fell into Brocks lap, well her head. She immediately picked herself up. "That did not happen." She said stroking her orange hair, putting some of it behind her ears, she did not have it in a ponytail yet.

"I need to braid my hair, all I need is some rubber bands or something related to it." Jessie said looking down at her straight hair she had no hairspray or anything to keep it up like she did before.

"I have some!" Misty said getting those things, not rubber bands that you put in your hair to braid and keep it in a ponytail, no not a scrunchie.

"Thanks Misty." She said as Misty handed her ten blue things to braid her hair.

"You welcome, I never use them anyway, and they were just buried in my bag." Misty said this as Jessie took out her luxury item, makeup and used the mirror inside to see her hair and if she was braiding it right.

"I remember doing this when we took those Pokemon Exams, and me, James, and Ash did the worst ever." Jessie said braiding her hair.

"Oh yeah, I remember! Ash got all of your pokemon when they had that battle against the Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon!" Misty squealed.

"'That guy gave hard rigged questions, and cheated in battle." Jessie protested.

"No he didn't." Brock interrupted.

"And that accent! Uh, I wanted ear muffs!" Erika did not participate in the conversation and she was not there at the time, she just listened to them complaining and settling their little argument.

"Lets drop it." Misty said, as she did not care about that stupid guy, it past like two years since they even saw his face.

"That guy is wasting my breath." Jessie said as she went back to braiding her hair. 

Jessie was finally done with her hair. "Like?"

"I remember that hair style, didn't you use it before?" Misty said as she raised a brow.

"I used it when we took those Pokemon Exams remember, except I put on fake glasses on also." Jessie responded.

"Looks great to me." Brock interrupted them again.

"I like it Jessie." Erika said

"I always liked this hair style, I just did not use it a lot so I would not bored of it. Now lets have breakfast." Jessie said. Erika just nodded as she went to the little hole in the wall where they kept the fish and took out the Seel they currently have been eating and she took some rice for Jessie, as she did not eat meat. Erika went into the storage room and pushed a water jug around the fire by pushing it with her feet, she took a pan with her last free hand.

"You need some help?" Brock said getting up and picking up the pan and water jug. Erika arrived around the fire and put the stuff down, along with Brock. Erika decided to make just fish today. "Want me to help you cook?" Brock asked, as she wanted to be useful.

_I noticed, if I am a good cook, then no one would vote me off, if they did then they would starve, it is a win-win situation. – _Brock

"I do not need any." Erika smiled as she put the Seel in the pan, not bothering to skin it everyone seemed to like the nicely flavored, white snow skin, including her. Erika poured a small amount of rice to the side of the pan for Jessie, so she was suppose to put in a pot, but she did not care. 

"I just realized something." Erika said looking at the rice as it was turning a golden color.

"What?" Jessie responded looking at her food.

"I am making fried rice!" She squealed looking at it look exactly like fried rice.

"Awesome! Chinese!" 

"I made fried rice!" Erika said to everyone, who was now up due to everyone's shouting, giggling, squealing and other annoying things. "But only Jessie is having it, because I only made one serving, for everyone else is fish." She said this and nodded her head as she poured some water into the cups. Erika finished the breakfast as usual, she poured the water into the cups, put the fish in the bowls, and scraped every bit of the rice into the cup. She handed him or her their breakfast to eat today, when they do nothing because there are no challenges.

"This fried rice does not taste Chinese, but it is still good." Jessie said gulping down another spoonful amount of rice.

"Who cares, it is better than white rice." Sabrina said gulping down a piece of fish.

"I did not complain Sabrina." She said this mocking her, as she extended the 'a' in her name,

"I am not going to start." Sabrina picked up a glass of water and drank it down, as she was thirsty.

_Jessie, and Misty both put them into bad situations, at tribal council one of them is going to leave, I hope. – _Sabrina

_Jessie is making herself look worse, I have no idea what her plan is now to keep herself alive in this game, I backed down form my fighting with Misty, it was just getting my chance of being alive in this game lower and lower. – _Gary

_There is always pointless fighting going around in the house I would like an explanation for this something soon. – _Chad

_I always knew Misty always said what she was thinking, and I admire her for that, but she just causes fights, I may have to vote her off. – _Brock said this nervously.

"I am so bored now that I finished breakfast, this game is so boring at times." Misty said this leaning up against her bed.

"That is the mental part of it, Misty." Erika responded as she put her head on Chads' arm.

"That is Misty, the complainer." Gary did his infamous smirk, which always just pissed Misty off.

"Gary, you were better when you did not talk."

"The day you stop talking will be when there will finally be world peace."

_I do not really hate Gary anymore, I just think we are trying to flirt with each other or something, I do not know what our relationship is between us. – _Misty

_I think Misty finds me more than a jerk, something deeper than that, and I may have feelings for her, only time will reveal our identities to each other. – _Gary

"I say what I think and I do not care if you find me annoying."

"I never said that you were annoying, I said you complain."

"I usually complain about your talking."

"I live with your stupid words that come out of your mouth."

"I am going to go fishing, I am bored." Jessie said walking to the storage room and taking out one of the rods and one of the twenty five hooks. She opened the jar revealing soil with a whole bunch of worms. "Gross!" Jessie shrieked looking at the jar. "I am not touching those things or kill it." She said walking back from the opened jar a little.

"Jessie it is just worms." Brock came in as he heard Jessie freaking out. He pulled up his sleeve and pulled out a slimy worm fro the jar. He took Jessies' hook and stabbed the Worm on it, it now of course being dead.

"Brock that was gross!" Jessie said looking at the dead worm it was no longer squirming. Brock handed her the rod. "Worms are bait, we need them to catch fish, and it is a way of life."

"I will come with you, Brock why don't you too." Gary said picking up a rod, hook, and a worm.

"Alright." Brock responded, as he took the same equipment. The trio walked outside and to the unfrozen lake, it was not that cold anymore as you can see the sun outside, well you can see it very faintly.

"A fishing trip, heh." Jessie said as she walked to the end of the lake, it being the most far from camp. Brock and Gary sat on the side of the lake, leaving Jessie alone. They reeled their lines into the water waiting for a catch.

"Obviously I wanted you to go fishing with me for a reason." Gary said looking at him.

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk about the alliance."

"Exactly, well if we go to tribal council it will be Misty or Jessie going."

"Jessie is in Chads' alliance, making it basically impossible to get her out of the game, so we can do Misty instead, she is just a sitting duck in metaphorical terms."

"I keep forgetting Jessie is in that little alliance, and I definitely do not want Misty in mine alliance, and I do not think Chad whats her in his either. She is just too untrustworthy in this game, her attitude changes so much. First she is nice and then five minutes later she is screaming at Sabrina for burning a piece of rice."

"Misty is like that, but I promised I would not vote for her, she just has some emotional problems. She should not be punished because of that."

"We have to vote someone off, it is one of them, I do not care which one just as long one of them are off and one of us in this alliance are not."

"I do not think someone in your alliance would be vote off, we got some power in this tribe."

"Apparently not that much, wait I got a jerk on my rod!" Gary shouted jerking back on his rod, also reeling the pokemon in the pokemon was out of the water, as its mouth seemed to have a hole through the under part, it was a Kingler. 

"Good catch! We have to weaken it though or kill it immediately!" 

"Jessie we got a Kingler, do you know what to do?" Gary shouted to her, who was only a few yards away.

"Yeah, I do." Jessie said this running to Gary, by accidentally leaving her rod in the water, as it just fell in. "You have a knife Gary?" She asked. Brock took out a knife and handed it to her. She then slashed the Kingler on its legs and arms making it not able to attack or run. Gary and Brock had to hold its pinchers down with their arms and step on its feet to keep it from running away. Kingler of course tried to do some bubbles, but they just jerked their head the other way making the attack miss. The Kingler shrieked in pain once Jessie finished this, it fell to the ground a little. Jessie twirled the knife in her hand, doing this as a victory. "I had to weaken many Kinglers and Krabby that way, I got use to it, now we can have some crab/lobster for lunch." She smiled, as they will have something different.

"And we bath in this, while pokemon with pinchers live in here…" Brock sighed as he looked at the water, he then noticed the rod, "Jessie you forgot your rod!" 

"You did too!" Jessie shouted looking at the two rods in the water. "The lake may be unfrozen, but still it is probably freezing."

"Actually, Kingler only live in beach areas, I bet we can go in there and not be freezing like heck."

"This is coming from a trainer who has five pokemon, and one only explodes."

"You had three in your whole life."

"Yes, but I never said I knew anything about Pokemon, I do not know what temperatures they live in, but Ash he keeps giving his pokemon away, he does not know that much either. Maybe we should ask the water expert, Misty."

"I am telling you we can swim and Misty does not need to know this, along with the other three people in there!" Brock shouted as he knew if this mistake was told then he would get in trouble of this, as that may result of him being voted off. "I am going in, I do not care." Brock said this and jumped in the water, he stood there frozen for a second, his body got use to the temperature and he began to swim to the two rods in the middle of the lake. Brock grabbed the two rods and swam back to shore with him, he being soaking wet in ice-cold water. He arrived back on the snow and as put his hand through his hair, water dripping from his hair. "Got them." He said throwing the two rods onto the ground near the lake in front of Jessie and Gary. 

"I guess we can swim in it then." Jessie commented looking at Brock.

"The lake is completely unfrozen!" Clair shouted once she went outside just to take a walk, the whole tribe was unaware that the lake was unfrozen, of course they thought it was frozen as hard as cement on the sidewalk. The five survivors went out to see Clair and the unfrozen lake. 

"We should go fishing and have a feast with our catches!" Jasmine squealed as she ran back into the house to get fishing rods. She then came out with six fishing rods, Whitney and Jasmine were working non-stop to make seven, but then Falkner was voted out so they only needed six. They found ten hooks in total in the trunk, in a little bag. They used pieces of the Seaking meat as bait. "Lets go!" Jasmine went to everyone and handed him or her a rod. They all looked at it weirdly for a second, except Whitney and just accepted it, they did not win immunity so they needed to us their homemade rods, which were not very good, but it got them a Seaking and Goldeen. Everyone found himself or herself a spot to sit in the snow and put the rods in the water waiting for a catch.

"I hope we catch some stuff, this is a celebration! It is going to be Alaskan summer." Whitney commented as she sat a few feet away from Jasmine. Clair was sitting next to James, who was next to Morty and Chuck was sitting next to Whitney. They were at opposite sides of the lake, just like the alliances.

"Alliance talk, okay so we got total power if Chuck remains to be the stupid person he is." Morty commented as he was to James left.

"Chuck will get a clue, I am pretty sure, I just want to win immunity, losing all the time is bringing our self esteem and pride at a all time low." Clair said.

"Morty she is right, I would like to be not worried about tribal council for one night, if this continues and we lose the three remaining immunities to the merge then it will be three on seven! Then all of our planning would be useless." James added.

"True James, true, we need to concentrate on winning immunity, hopefully it is not a physical one and is a mental one, and if so then I am pretty sure we can win." Morty said.

"We sort of have to win this, along with another one then it will be tied when we go into the merge, but we want to win all three so it is six on four and we can just pick them off one by one." James said.

"I doubt we would win three in a row, but I know we won't lose all three." Clair said to them as she waved her rod around waiting for some catch, no one has even felt a jerk so far.

"I felt something!" Jasmine shouted as she threw her rod out of the water. "My bait was eaten!" She mumbled as she did get something, it just ran off with her food.

_I feel like when we went to the lake and went to opposite sides that we were not even a tribe. It is like we are two tribes, we are so different and we basically have no social contact for dinner when we are near each other, but still we do not talk to each other, this is probably why we never win any challenges, I need to bring this up someway soon so we can win. – _Whitney

"Jasmine, go and get some more bait!" Whitney said and made a sigh as she pushed the string back and forth waiting for a catch.

_Okay so none of us have any talent in fishing, we all suck at it… That is just great, lets just starve, why don't we? – _Morty

_We cannot fish; lets hope someone in the other tribe can. – _James

"I got no catches and I am bored." Chuck said getting up and dragging his rod in the snow, it past hours and they still got no fish, they spent basically all day trying to catch some sort of fish.

"Jasmine you did not throw those fish remains in the water, did you?" Morty asked as the two alliances join in fishing.

"No I put it by the ----" 

"By the lake! No wonder! That is the fishes dinner." Morty shouted as he got up, along with James and went back into the cabin holding the rods.

"Sorry." Jasmine said as she began to cry, she ran back into the cabin.

"I hate being in this tribe right now." Clair said a she did not give up fishing.

"I am going inside, sorry, I cannot stand this." Whitney said getting up and waking into the cabin.

"That's okay, I need time to myself anyway, and I will do it in a productive way." She said to Whitney as she went back inside. Clair sat outside thinking about this whole mess with the alliances, as she fished, still no bites. "Hm?" She said to herself as she felt a jerk in her rod. She then stood up and began walking backwards. "This thing is heavy!" She jerked the rod around trying to fling it out of the water. She finally saw the Pokemon surface, it being a mean looking Lanturn. "Ah!" Clair shouted, as it was huge, like almost twice the size of a normal Lanturn.She jerked the rod around; the Lanturn would not give up that huge chunk of seeking meat, which was loved by the Lanturn. The five other members were just around the fire, listening to it crackle, not able to hear Clairs shrieking screaming from the war the fish and the human are having.The Lanturn charged electricity in its body. "You're not getting away from me!" She shouted as she kicked a rock into its face, now it was mad. "I need to weaken this thing." She thought. She took one of her hands off of the rod, she doing something risky, she took a pocket knife from her pocket, everyone in the tribe had one just incase something happened to them. She then threw it at the Lanturn, it hitting its head, making a mark as the knife was impaled into it. It made a cry in pain, which was monstrous. She took the advantage when it was weak and quickly flung it onto the land. She was right; the Lanturn was twice the size of the normal one. "Ha! Lanturn you did not beat me!" She smiled as she was honored. She looked at the Lanturn as it was trying to spark up energy. "HELP!" She shouted as she cannot drag the Lanturn or do anything to avoid the attack going to happen. 

Finally, someone in her tribe heard her. "Clair is in trouble!" James shouted as he stood up and put his dinner down and ran outside, to see Clair and the Lanturn. "Wow, that is the best catch ever made." He said looking at the Lanturn.

"Yeah thanks, I need one of you to stab it now!" She shouted, James ran back in the house to get a knife, he then ran back inside and ran to the Lanturn stabbing it. The pokemon cried in pain, as it was still alive. "This thing is strong."

"How do you think it got so big?" Clair shouted. Everyone came out to see the catch, they were just amazed while James was trying to kill it, the Lanturn and Clair were just glaring at each other, it gave cries of pain, until finally it was, dead. 

"Clair you're the best!" Morty shouted as he was even amazed by her catch.

"That can last us the remaining thirty two days!" Jasmine said as she widened her eyes.

"Thanks, this took a long time to catch and a lot of energy, I am tired now." She yawned as she went into the cabin, dragging the Lanturn with her rod.

_I am glad I caught that fish, even though I am in a very safe position in the game, I am in an even more safe one now. They are grateful. – _Clair.

"No eating the fish until I wake up in the morning." She said putting the fish down and going into her sleeping bag.

"Man." Chuck said as everyone went into his or her sleeping bags to go to bed.

Day Eleven:

"Yum, we can have crab for breakfast!" Jessie said as she rubbed her two hands together.

"I think we should have it as celebration victories, crab has a sweet flavor and is good for you, I think we should keep it for a good amount of time!" Erika protested looking at the dead Kingler, which was in the pantry, actually the hole in the wall they called a Pantry.

"She is right, why don't we just have fried rice?" Brock asked everyone as he took a sack of rice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jessie said blushing a little. "That is fine."

"I will make it." Erika said pouring rice into the pan as she began to fry it. She looked at the rice turn from snow white to golden within a few minutes 

"Looks great Erika." Misty said looking at the pan.

"Well I am done." Erika responded as she scooped up the rice and put it into the bowls, having trouble because the rice was sticking to the bottom of the pan, of course it would, that is why they made cooking spray. Everyone looked at his or her food. Erika leaned against Chad once she finished giving everyone his or her food.

"I am going to get the mail." Sabrina said getting up after she finished her food.

"I will come with you, and Brock will too." Gary said this as Brock got up too. They all went out of the ice cave it get the mail, actually to discuss the alliances going on here and who to vote out. They both nodded as they stood up to get the mail. 

"When we go to tribal council we vote for Misty, agree?" Gary said to his fellow members of the alliance.

"What thinks you would even get her out?" Brock asked.

"Well Misty is going to be stupid and vote for Gary, while Chad and his alliance may vote for me or something." Sabrina said and nodded her head.

"We go into a deadlock, Misty is now a goner." Gary added in.

"I just feel like I am betraying her…" Brock said lowly and made a sigh.

"It is a game, you don't have hard feelings." Sabrina said and grinned.

"She is right Brock." Gary said, just realizing they did not even get the mail yet, the trio began to walk to the mailbox.

"Of course, Misty knows it is just a game." Brock reassured himself.

"Lets see what our reward challenge is today." Sabrina said taking the mail out of the box. She read it through as a smile was revealed on her face once she finished the reward letter.

"What is it?" Gary asked once she saw her smile.

"It is a mind game first of all and secondly the prize is chickens!" Sabrina answered. The three-tribe members jumped up and down out of excitement from this.

"We finally get some protein!" Brock smiled as everyone missed being strong, they basically got no vitamins or minerals from the food that they eat. The three-tribe members ran back to their camp to give the exciting news to everyone. They four other tribe members just waited for the reward challenge, as they were lying down in their beds to rest up for it.

"What is our reward challenge?" Misty asked once she heard footsteps arriving in the cave.

"We win chickens!" Brock answered quickly, everyone seemed to get happier, they did not have meat for a long time, or anything that gave them protein. 

"That is great." Erika smiled sitting on her bed, being excited for todays challenge.

"And no physical strength needed, it is a mind puzzle game." Sabrina said.

"What kind of puzzle game?" Jessie interrupted to ask.

"How should I know, just a puzzle."

"Like putting pieces together?"

"That is it! We are doing that!" 

"Lanturn, Lanturn, here we come!" Morty said looking at Clairs catch; he was rubbing his two hands together.

"Clair, by the way, thanks for this catch, you skipped dinner for this and waited eight hours in the snow for it." Jasmine said and smiled looking at Chuck gutting it.

"No problem at all." Clair smiled looking at Chuck make the bloody mess.

"Come on Chuck finish it already." Whitney said, as she was impatient.

"It is harder than it looks." Chuck said, as he pulled out more guts with the knife. He finally gutted the meat, they buried the uneatable part outside in the snow far away enough so no fish can eat it and call it dinner. Chuck cut off a big piece as they began to cook it in the pan, along with some rice. Jasmine got up and poured everyone a glass of water from the water jug.

_Ever since Clairs' catch we all seem to be getting happier. – _Chuck

_We are thankful Clair got us the fish, we were starving so much, and our Seeking and Goldeen are not very filling. – _Whitney

_Clair did this for a strategy, so they remember that they should not vote for her, as she is the only one in this tribe that has patience. – _Morty

_Now our alliance is stronger, we totally dominated before; I cannot wait to have that fish without those three morons. Whitney, Jasmine, and Chuck of course. – _James

"It looks great!" Jasmine said looking at the fish being fried in the pan. Everyone just nodded his or her heads in response.

"It is so white." Whitney said as it looked just like the color of snow.

"That is not bad, it means like it is fresh or something."

"Reminds me of Cod." James said, then an idea went in his head, "Guys we can make sushi!"

"We do not have seaweed…" Whitney said everyones hopes went lower as they lowered their heads in depression.

"I hate this place so much sometimes." James responded.

"It does suck." Jasmine said as she brought her knees up to her chest for warmth. Chuck took the pan away fro the fire and put everyones piece in the bowl they have been using for the last eleven days. Everyone looked at the white fish, which got a little golden because he tried it. Everyone ate their fish quickly, as they were hungry, they only had rice the day before, they have kept on trying to keep the fish or important days, now they got the Lanturn, which is a huge fish so they do not need to always have rich, the only bad thing is though, they would get sick of it, just like the rice.

"One of us should get the mail." Clair said while she took a bite out of her fish. 

"I can go." Morty said as he got up, he already being done with his portion of the fish. He went to the door and opened it; he actually went somewhere alone, without James and discussing the alliances and what to do once they reach tribal council. He walked to the mailbox and saw the mail. He took it out of the slot and began to read it as he walked back to camp to tell everyone the challenge that is going to happen later today. Morty arrived a camp, as everyone was waiting for the news. "The challenge is we have to solve a puzzle and make a chicken coop." He said putting the letter down on his sleeping bag.

"We get to have Chickens as our reward?" Jasmine shouted as a smile grew on her face.

"Yes of course." Morty said as he gathered the remaining wood they had, found, and took apart from the cabin, "There are instructions of how to make one." He announced to everyone. 

"What are we waiting for, lets get started." Jasmine said as everyone went around Morty who was reading the instructions the other five members just followed them putting the pieces together.

"James, that piece of wood is too short for that area, you need to use one of those." Morty notified him as he pointed to the logs he was talking about. He nodded as he got one; Morty as you can already tell was supervising them too.

_I felt that our tribe sort of bonded while doing this. – _Clair

_It was good not to hear arguments and just to hear suggestions they just put all the fighting away, just for today. – _Jasmine

The Chicken coop was going well, as the picture of the coop looked exactly of how they were building it, no one seemed to argue with what Morty was saying what to do, most of them are just sick of all the fighting, they just need to relax with it, and building this coop in time for the challenge needs a team effort, same with all the challenges before the merge, they are just beginning to realize it.

"And we are done, that is great people." Morty said this turning over the last page of the little booklet, which came with the letter. Everyone smiled as they looked at the coop; they put a little handle on the top so they can carry their prize home. They got up to go to the challenge; Chuck was carrying the coop for everyone. They went out the door and had high hopes that they would win the challenge.

"Great guys that coop looks great." Chad said as they were still in the process of building the chicken coop for the chickens they wanted to win, this of course was the best reward so far. 

"It looks sturdy to me." Jessie said knocking on the left side of it a little, it rattled a little, but it was still secure. They looked at what they did with simple pieces of wood and was ready with their coop. They got up as Chad carried it under one arm. They walked outside to go to the challenge, which was going to happen in a few minutes.

The two tribes met as Professor Oak was standing in front of two slide able puzzles, "Welcome Survivors, todays reward is three chickens and one rooster, now you can use a rooster and chickens to make some eggs, wouldn't that be nice doing that in the artic? Well the good weather is going to come in about a week so you do not need to wear these big heavy coats no more. Now the way you get the chickens is by doing this slide able puzzle, once the puzzle is complete it will point to what direction the chickens are at, once you arrive there you win, the next thing you need to do is to get the chickens into your chicken coop somehow. This is a pretty simple right survivors?" The survivors just nodded to his question. "Johto go to the left puzzle, Kanto right." They did what they were told. They waited for him to say go."Survivors get ready." They put their hands on the puzzle. "Set. Go!" He shouted as the two tribes began to figure out where to put the pieces.

"This piece goes up then you bring that left piece to your right!" Morty protested, of course Whitney was trying to be the leader of this.

"You're wrong Morty! You bring the right piece down and that corner piece to your left." Whitney protested. The other survivors of the tribe were still confused, they did not really know whom to obey, they both seemed wrong, Clair was just telling everyone what to do, while Whitney and Morty just protested, they did not even seem to touch the puzzle pieces. 

"Look now we are stuck!" Morty said pointed at the puzzle, "Your motivation does nothing, you got us stuck!" Whitney argued.

"That tribe argues more than Misty and Gary, me and Sabrina combined." Jessie said and rolled her eyes.

"I know and that is just pathetic." Misty said as she slid a puzzle piece where Sabrina said too. Sabrina was leading everyone, as they elected her to be the leader before this because she wanted to be a leader for a mind game, and now she is.

"Good Misty, Gary bring that piece above your hand to the left." Sabrina said looking up for the second to see the other tribe. Gary did what Sabrina said, they can already tell which direction the chickens are located at, but they needed to complete it. A few minutes later with Sabrina's great leadership. They ran to the direction the chicken coops where, while Johto was still trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Johto you can stop, Kanto won! You seem to be having a winning streak." Professor Oak said as the chickens were in a little fenced area. 

"How are we even supposed to get these chickens out of here?" Misty asked as he bent down to her knees.

"Well, actually I have no idea." Jessie asked as she also bent down.

"Why don't we attract them with food?" Sabrina said as she took some of the food Professor Oak gave them in a huge jar. She held out her hand to them. The chickens immediately went to her. "Now." She said. Chad, Misty, Jessie, and Gary picked up their reward and gently placed it into the chicken coop. They closed the top as Chad picked the coop up and placed it back under his arm.The Kanto tribe went happily back to camp with their new chickens.

"We worked so hard! We seemed to be going along fine until we started the puzzle." Jasmine began to cry, "We were so close, one more piece! I hate being the loser all the time." She was crying tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Jasmine it is okay." Chuck tried to comfort her as he wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her closer to him.

"I cannot take this anymore, I need to win something!" Jasmine shouted as she continued to cry.

"Jasmine, we all want to win something, we just need to learn how to work together!" Clair shouted as she began to think of something to do, "Chuck can I talk to you?" Clair asked. Chuck did his usual nod as he let go of Jasmine and walked to Clair.

"It is starting to get to me, all this losing." Morty finally admitted he always acted like he did not even care that they lost the reward, or the immunity.

"It is getting to all of us." James admitted too, as they just walked silently back to the camp. 

"Chuck, we need to convince them to stop moping around." Clair said looking up at him.

"I know."

"I have a plan, just support me okay?" She said as she began to walk ahead.

"Alright." He said this and gave his nod.

The tribe arrived back at camp, they were just staring at the fire, everyone seemed to be depressed, at this rate it is going to be three against seven when the merge comes. Clair and Chuck were just standing in front of them.

"I have something to say so listen." Clair said as Chuck took a seat, everyone looked at her and gave a nod; everyone in the tribe respected her, as she was the only one respected throughout the tribe. "Good, because I always see you guys moping around here when we lose. I have to say that moping gets you absolutely no where in life, stop complaining and do something about our losing streak, I am tired of trying to comfort you all, as I am all of you friends. Now I am not going to give up all the immunity challenges and try my best, even if you guys go to the point of not participating, if we go into the merge six to four, or seven to three then you will see me giving it all and see with my battle hat. Now we are going to win the next immunity challenges, no complaining or arguing to each other, now do you understand?" She said this beginning to shout when she got more into her speech. They just nodded nervously. "We are going to listen to whoever fits the best in the next immunity challenge. Whitney if it is Morty then you just shut up it with you Morty. I want us to win this game, I know we can, we just need teamwork and I know we can do that if we try. Now are you with me?" She continued to shout. 

"I am…" Chuck said as he was trying to support Clair. Everyone just gave a nod in response to her little speech and question. "Now we are going to win this game!" She shouted being a little to overconfident, now.

_Someone needed to set them straight, and I think I did, hopefully. – _Clair

_Clair is right we will just be picked off one by one if we continue our fighting. – _Morty

_I am sorry to say this, but I guess we have to listen to the three morons to have a chance in this game. – _James

_She took the words out of my mouth. – _Chuck

_I was trying to get us to work together it is good someone like Clair said it instead. – _Whitney

_I actually can't wait to see if Clair was a good motivator. – _Jasmine

"Let us have some fun, some poker you guys?" Clair said getting the deck of cards.

"Okay." Everyone said as they tried to get into high spirits for Clair, she was right and they would have to obey her to have a chance in this game. Clair shuffled the cards as she gave everyone the amount of cards they needed. Everyone took out the money they needed to bet for this game. Of course, Jasmine was in the lead because she was keep on winning, Chuck was right behind her, very close behind, like ten dollars behind. Whitney began to curse under her breath each time she was losing, everyone knows how she is and losing any sort of game, and she makes it seem so dramatic that she lost. 

"Yes, I won." Chuck said taking the pile of money, Jasmine lowered her head, and "You are so mean!" She cried out. "I am so emotional at the moment and you are using it to your advantage."

"No I am not, I am using my skills to my advantage."

"You know if I play this game and you are not here, and I still am I am going to rob these people you mean person."

"I am pretty sure that someone of the other tribe is good at this game."

"All I have to say is Bring it On!" She won her hand and took the little money in the middle of the circle the survivors made.

"You go girl!" Whitney joked and snapped her fingers. Everyone gave a little laugh, the first one since they ever came here and saw each other. 

"Now I won." Chuck said taking the money in the pile. The next hand…

"I won!" She argued taking the money.

"This has been happening for four hours." Whitney said and yawned, "I won, now I won!" She looked.

"Those two are duking it out and none of us can even beat them." James said as he watched, sitting next to Whitney, "Morty is still hanging on."

"By a thread!"

"Too bad I never really played poker, if I practiced then maybe I could be good." Clair said and rolled her eyes.

"Look I am the worst, then you, then James, next Morty, then Jasmine, and the best is Chuck." Whitney said this saying worst to best.

"Thanks you are so nice about it too." Clair sighed and lowered her head.

"Anyway of losing is depressing." She smiled weakly.

Day Twelve:

"I hate today, yet I like it. It just notifies me that it is one sixteenths closer to me winning or this game ending." Sabrina said around the fire, everyone woke up early as today was immunity and the challenge was quite early.

"Twelve out of forty two, meaning we have thirty days left, that does not say that much." Chad said, "I am just counting until the day of the merge."

"What should we have for breakfast?" Erika interrupted, as everyone knew they were hungry, they did not want to admit it though.

"Lets eat one of the chickens." Brock said getting up and walking towards the chicken coop.

"No way! We just got them! We have to save them for important times!" Erika protested as she ran to Brock and walked in front of him, blocking him towards the chickens.

"I am a very good chef, and I know much about nutrition and I know we need our protein every day, without it then we are weak!"

"I do not care! At least let them lay some eggs! And this is not very important, if we lose a member then it will be tied, it does not matter, some of us have our votes planned so none of us are in shock!"

"We have to eat them every day so we stay strong!"

"Four days! That is pathetic! I say every other day at least!"

"That is too little, our bodies are to weak to do anything, and so we need to have the protein!"

"I seriously do not care if you know anything about nutrition, and that is about Pokemon! Also I am a better cook than you, I do the cooking, not you remember that so I refuse to cook them!"

"I know how to cook, you just made yourself head chef!"

"You two shut up, we are having some dumb rice and fish!" Jessie shouted getting up.

"I am not going to tolerate this! I am leaving!" Brock said this and stormed out of the area.

_I know I usually do not argue, but I know something about nutrition. – _Erika.

_Erika and myself are not the fighting types I think this environment is making us this way. – _Brock.

"That was weird." Misty murmured to herself.

"Very." Chad said, "Erika you feel alright?"

"I feel fine Chad, thanks, I am going to apologize to Brock for being harsh on him." Erika responded as she left the room.

"Misty." Gary said.

"Yes?" Misty answered.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." 

"Stop being weird!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I want food." Sabrina said as she poured rice into the pan.

"Good choice." Chad said as he sat next to her. She smiled a bit as she stirred the rice. Gary, actually doing work poured everyone a glass of water and washed the bowls and spoons. Sabrina cooked the rice, while Erika and Brock were becoming friends again and doing their apologies. They kept two extra cups for when those two come back; they also probably got the mail for the immunity challenge that is happening in an hour.

"I am going to get the mail you guys, anyone want to join?" Clair asked everyone.

"I will come, why not?" Chuck said as he got up from his spot around the fire and walked over to Clair. The two walked outside to get the mail. 

"Thanks about bringing everyone spirits up."

"No problem, I was trying to do it, I just did not know what to say, and I am not liked by everyone so I wouldn't have been listened to anyway."

"It is good I said it then." She said and made a smile on her face. Chuck smiled back at her. Clair took the mail out of the box and read it herself she then read it out loud to Chuck, "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm." Chuck was silent for a second thinking, "A maze!" He exclaimed once it popped in his head.

"A life size maze! You are so right!" Clair shouted as she smiled a bit, she knew that they were try they're hardest today because of Clairs' little speech yesterday about teamwork. The two walked back to the cabin to share the information about the immunity challenge. The members waited for the news, as the little speech made their attitude change a little, they use to be super depressed, now they just tried to get along with each other. "Yes guys, today we go in a life size maze." She smiled the other tribe widened his or her eyes.

"That is weird, it makes me feel like a mouse." Whitney complained once she heard the news about the immunity challenge.

"Well, we may feel like mice, but this is important. If we lose we go down to five members, and if we go lower than that then our tribe loses, probably."

"I know, I know, you do not have to keep warning me about it."

"Well I have to, so you realize that you guys have to work! Work, Teamwork people!"

"This is a mental challenge, so I suggest that if we have a leader then it would be me. No offense to you all, but I think I would do best at this." Morty interrupted.

"I think that Clair should, she is smarter than you." Jasmine protested Mortys' response.

"It is okay Jasmine, it is fine, Morty can be the leader of this challenge, anyway everyone needs a chance once in a while so they can prove their worth to their fellow members and friends." Clair said and made a smile on her face.

"If you say so." Jasmine said cowardly, as she did not want to admit that Morty could do any good.

"We can have some of that Lanturn for breakfast." Chuck said as he got up preparing to go and get the fish carcass.

"Alright, sounds great." Clair responded to his statement.

_I think Clair took the spot of leader Whitney does not seem to have such a voice anymore. – _Morty

It is great took place of leader, I did not even like being it for our tribe, I was a screw up, not trying to offend myself, but it is the truth, Clair seems like she is going to get this tribe back where it is suppose to be, at number one. – Whitney

_Whitney does not seem very stressed anymore, which is great. – _Jasmine

_Clair becoming leader will give us power once the merge has happened, they will see that she is a great person and elect her it, making us our alliance the strongest out the ones in this tribe and the ones of the other tribe, hopefully what I think will come true. – _James

_Ever since yesterday, or a few days ago, everyone has been looking up to me for answers, which I guess makes me leader of the tribe, I feel honored to get that position, but I do not know that me becoming leader is such a great thing for Whitney. – _Clair

_Clair is respected bye everyone in our tribe, no one is going to try and rebel against her, she is likeable, no one would vote for her unless she becomes such a big threat that it is the only move they can take. – _Chuck

Chuck made the usual fish, he decided since it was such a important day for them, or they were thinking it as being a important day that he threw in some rice with it, they usually had rice or fish plain without each other, of course they discovered that they can now have fried rice. He put the rice in and stirred it up with the fish. Everyone seemed excited and they seemed like they could not wait until they go to the immunity challenge, it is a lot of pressure going into those challenges, no one can just wait for the challenges, they can wait though for the hardest part of the game, tribal council.

Everyone of course complimented Chucks' food, as it looked great, as usual. This time they had a mixture so they can actually taste a little bit of flavor, they still missed not having those chickens though, they needed that protein, but they cannot get it, it is good todays challenge is mental and not very physical or they may be at a disadvantage, having a higher or lower amount of people does not matter with this challenge, well they do not think it does.

"Brock I am sorry for shouting at you, but I do believe what I said about the protein." Erika confessed to Brock, they were standing outside alone; no one wanted to disturb the two.

"It is alright Erika, there was no need to shout, I just think that this place is making all of us just a little wack, Misty brings out her attitude so much, Jessie does not seemed to be sneaky as usual, Gary is way to over confident and obnoxious. I mean this place is changing us."

"Brock, that is part of the game, to see if your attributes can get you as far as you think, you have to hide some of you emotions and feelings and you need to bring out the good ones, like trying to be nice on someone, or just compliment someone so they do not feel so depressed, people judge you of how you act in this game, if you get to the points which you are just nuts, then of course you are going to lose."

"Actually, I did come in this game not expecting for my behavior to be changed, but now I know what is and I just need to handle my feelings and my attitude sometimes, but I still think we should eat the chickens every day."

"Well, that is just pointless, during that one day out of three when we do nothing, then we would not need to have the chickens, and on some reward and immunity challenges it just requires mental strength, not mental."

"Mental strength will be its strongest when it has its proteins and all of its vitamins and minerals."

"I knew that, but I am just saying. You can still think straight, you just have like a longer reaction time."

"Well, we would want to be react quite quickly, a immunity challenge or reward challenge is going to be based of reaction time, maybe physical, maybe mental, who knows."

"How about we eat one on every immunity and reward challenge, that one day we just lay around anyway and play some poker, checkers, tic-tac-toe, you know the usual games."

"I guess I can agree with those terms, nothing seems to be wrong with them."

"Well I still want them to lay eggs, so we have to see which female chicken likes the rooster so they can make eggs."

"Okay, we can wait, but not too long or we might loose an important challenge."

"Fine, if it past six days and they did nothing after we completely eat the other two females then we will kill them. We just got the chickens, so I do not think we have to kill one right away, they are still in shock you know."

"I do not really care about that, we have to have one."

"Brock, you are being a little bit harsh, do we have to kill one now, we only have a hour anyway, the chicken will not be done by the time you finish it."

"We only do have an hour, if it was later then I would of killed one, well I guess we have to wait until day fourteen until we have one."

"That is two days, I can live without protein for two days."

"That is what you think Erika, you do not know if you are just going to be so weak and tired from having no vitamins and minerals."

I came in this game knowing that I will be weak, weak enough that I am not able to swim that fast. I do not really care; I can still keep myself up. And my love to Chad, and his love to me will just keep me going until Professor Oak tells me 'the tribe has spoken' until then I will give everyone a hard time to get me off, even though I am in the strongest alliance, so I think it would be hard to get me off without Chad going against that person and that person expecting to leave the next tribal council. The point of this is that I am going to give this game my all and my love to Chad will keep me going, not just some extra protein. – Erika

Erika may know how to cook, but she does not really seem to know that much about nutrition, I know I treat pokemon, but some stuff about humans are based off the eating habits of Pokemon. I do not blame her though she owns a perfume shop. – Brock

"So you forgive me?" Erika finally asked as the two began walking back into the ice cave.

"Of course I do, and you forgive me?"

"Yep." She said quickly as she skipped down to the sleeping headquarters, "We can have breakfast now, we do not have a lot of time since our little fight so I can make us some rice." Erika said this and began to stop near the end, as everyone was already munching on some food.

"It is alright Erika, I made everyone some food." Sabrina said as she got up and handed Erika and Brock their bowls. Erika took a bite of it and spit some of it out; no one really did like the rice, as they did not eat every last rice.

"This is so watery, and this is over the portion that I marked. That is why I cooked Sabrina, so I can make everything good and normal." Erika said not trying to offend Sabrina in anyway.

"Are you saying I suck at cooking?"

"Sabrina, I am not trying to offend you, I am just telling you, and I do not like to argue so I am backing out." Erika felt she ran out of the little fight, she usually did, she only was in the ones that she felt she had to scream at her about. 

"Guys we do not want to start today on a bad foot, lets just not try to fight, can we?" Misty said this looking at Erika and Sabrina, the unexpected ones to be fighting it was usually Jessie, Misty, and Gary. Not those two, those two always tried to break up the fights.

"I said I will stop, I do not want this to go to our disadvantage!" Erika said as she sat on her bed. She leaned back and onto Chad.

"I feel offended that she said that I cannot cook. I feel offended that she thinks I cannot follow instructions, we were hungry and if you started it now we would have been late to the immunity challenge, Johto done that before and you see that Professor Oak does not even think highly of them, I wanted us to be on time as usual and how we are suppose to be so I made the rice now, I could of asked Brock to make it, but he was away with you, and you two were the best cooks, so I just volunteered that I would cook it, and also I am sorry for using to much that was my mistake of rationing."

"It's okay, I am just a little bit edgy today, but at least ask someone to help you ration the rice, and do not pour so much water into it, you do not need that much, just a little bit that I use to act li9ke olive oil, if you pour to much the rice just gets all soggy and it takes longer to cook, but still when it is warm it still taste gross, you almost ruined the breakfast, but I cannot blame you everyone makes mistakes."

"We should be going to the immunity in a few minutes, oh and I even forgot to tell you what it is. Well the immunity challenge is that you go through a life size maze trying to look for a certain thing in a certain order, if you find something but it is not that order than you have to wait.

"Chad, can I be leader again?" Sabrina asked kindly as everyone knew she wanted to lead the mental games, she always thought of herself to be the smartest of the group. Chad just nodded in a response, this being a yes, of course. She smiled a bit to the response. Everyone began to eat his or her rice again, they were hungry, they did not care that it was watery, the just needed something inn their stomach. Their taste buds told them that it was gross, but they still fought against the temptation of not eating the rice, they had too for energy, as in this game you barley have any. They finished his or her rice, "We should be going." Chad said getting up from his seat from his bed, Everyone got up too as they wanted to win so their wining streak would continue, but would it? Will it end, or will it last, making the Johto tribe at a disadvantage?

They got up and walked out of the camp in a line once they reached outside they went into their little groups of three or two people. They did not need to wear jackets as the sun was up, the snow was already beginning to melt, this may causing a problem later. This was the main part of the day and in the game, the immunity challenges, they needed to win to survive in this game, or you just do some negotiating so they would survive in the game. 

"We said no fighting, Morty is leader of this, right?" Clair notified everyone.

"Yes we know Clair, Morty is our leader and we will not disobey him a little bit." Whitney said this as if she was down and in a horrible mood.

"Do not worry Whitney, I am not going to make you do something horrible." Morty grinned

"Morty don't rub it in her face." Jasmine interrupted.

"I am doing nothing of the sort." Morty said.

"I am bored, lets do something." Whitney included, "The challenge is in a half an hour, what should we do until then?"

"We can play poker." Jasmine said as she grabbed the deck of cards. Everyone of course went in a circle around Jasmine bed. She dealed out the cards as they started to play the only game that they can play.

"We can only play a few hands, then we have to leave." Clair said to jasmine. She looked depressed at first then she just made a smile on her face and nodded to her response, she wanted to win money, it can wait though. 

"Chuck I beat you! Finally I won more times than you!" Jasmine said fifteen minutes later, she jumped up from her seat.

"You counted?" He asked.

"Of course I did, I wanted to beat you, that is why we played."

"This is a short game, it does not count, and I am not even in full concentration."

"Just admit I beat you!"

"You beat me in this short game, but I will get revenge."

"But I beat you now and that is what counts, the present not the future. You can say you will win the game in the future, but you may be voted out or make a wrong move making you lose."

"And?"

"I am just saying that you might not beat me in the future."

"We have to go to the immunity challenge!" Clair interrupted. Everyone got up and went out the door and followed the map to the immunity challenge, Jasmine was leading them of course and Morty was just thinking of what to do once they arrive in the life size maze puzzle. Everyone was thinking about that they deserve to win and break Kantos' winning streak, they had to beat it, and it had to be now. They knew it was important to win the next two immunity challenges or they have a high possibility that a Johto member won't win the game of survivor.

They began to see a huge green maze, which was made out of some props, most likely. There was one huge maze, but one entrance for each team. They saw Professor Oak leaning against a table, which was suppose to have then immunity idol. Chad walked to Professor Oak as he placed the immunity idol on the table. He smiled, as the immunity idol again was up for grabs.

"Survivors this game needs you to have memory, this is sort of like a memory game, I guess. Just like a mouse that is being tested like scientist they are in maze, the mice try to find the certain cheese that the scientist like, this is similar sort of. Now you both go into the maze, Johto you go to the entrance, which is located to the right and Kanto you go into the entrance, which is to your left. Now the objective of the game is to get five tags in the correct order. An important thing, everyone in your tribe must stay together! If they leave and try to find something else then your team automatically loses, so this requires some teamwork. Now each team has to get a certain color for the tag, Kanto you are yellow while Johto you are purple, no not my favorite colors. Now once you have go the tags in the order one to five you come back out through your opponents entrance, if you do not collect the tags in the correct order, as if you run with one that is not in the order, you automatically lost, if you come out of your entrance by mistake, you have to go back in and come out from your opponent, now there is the possibility that your opponent may by mistake take your tag color, so there is two of each one, but you only need to get one, remember that, it would be quite dumb if you found you had two of number one and only one of number two. The first one to complete this task will gain immunity, Kanto do you feel you will win because of you winning streak?"

"We are never quite sure that we will win all of those challenges, it requires team work, mental strength, physical strength, motivation, and teamwork, we just try to do those qualities and hope we win. We are confident that we will win as the Johto tribe seems to be in a mess right now to tolerate al these losses, no offense intended." Erika answered the question for the tribe.

"Now Johto, how do you think about this, do you think you will win?" Professor Oak said turning his head towards the Johto tribe.

"We seemed to have trouble in the past, oh yes we did, a lot of arguing, no one would agree with each other, no leader, and we having basically no food to keep us awake or give us the energy to live up the challenges expectations, we have got those qualities our friend Erika said, and we are quite confident today that we will win immunity together, and yes we think we got our act together now." Whitney answered for her tribe.

"It is great news to hear that you have the inspiration to win this challenge, I think this challenge is a little bit more important than the others, it might be because if Johto loses then they will have five members, and you have no chance of outnumbering the other tribe to use this to your advantage. If Kanto wins two or more victories then it will be hard to gain their trust from your past experience. Now I am not trying to make you feel depressed, and both of the tribes, good luck, I hope you win, but only one can, so lets stop the talking shall we?" Professor Oak suggested. The survivors' head just nodded. "Johto go to your right, Kanto left." He ordered the two tribes. They both stood out side of their entrances waiting for Professor Oak to say go. "Survivors, go!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger of his flash powder gun. 

When he said that the two tribes ran into the mazes in an instant, Sabrina leading her tribe, and Morty leading the other tribe. They just ran, hoping that none of them would reach dead end that would just waste time, making them have a disadvantage. There was five poles, they each having the tags attached to them, one was in the far left corner in the maze, at the end, even. The second one was near the middle right of the maze it was a little up too. The third one was on the far right corner. The forth one is near the entrance of the Johto entrance. The fifth one is near the entrance of the Kanto entrance.

"Where is that first one." Sabrina said running throughout the maze, trying to dodge all of those dead ends. 

"I saw it while we were running, it was to the left!" Gary announced, Sabrina the nodded and she found an opening to the left corner, as they began going that way. After some running and getting stuck in the dead ends they found the pole. Sabrina took one of the tribes tags as they needed out of the five.

"I see number four." Morty said passing the pole with number five on it.

"But we cannot get it yet." Clair said.

"If number five is near us, then number one is near Kanto!" He shouted the tribe began to run to the far left corner now, Morty thinking that he was right of where it was, and he was. 

"Now we are stuck Sabrina." Gary announced as she turned again and finally found a spot out of the situation they were in. 

"Now we are not." Sabrina announced in a response. They began to walk all over the maze, seeing no poles with the tags on it.

"Sabrina you don't seem like you are doing a very good job." Gary said and nodded his head.

"She is trying, just give her a break." Misty said and hit Gary over the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserve to be in pain from your stupidity." Misty shouted as you can even hear it from where Johto was. 

"Ah number one!" Morty said taking the tag.

"I saw number two while we were running, it is to the upper right!" Jasmine shouted they all began to run to the middle, where Kanto was at the moment. They all see Johto running bay, the Kanto chased after them as the pole and tag were in sight. Morty grabbed a tag for his side Sabrina took a tag too. 

The Kanto just went to the right as where they just thought the rest where, they explored most of the left side they were. The two tribes could not see each other anymore. Sabrina stuffed the two tags in her pocket. They went to the far right corner and found the third tag, same with Johto a few minutes later, apparently Kanto found a short cut there, giving them the lead. A soon minutes later they found four and five same with Johto.

They both had the five tags, both tribes ran out of the maze at the same time, but Kanto made it first. Sabrina threw the tags on the table as she was panting. "One." He counted. "Wait, your number two, it is a Johto tag." He said putting it up. Johto went to Professor Oak and showed him their tags. "Johto wins, Kanto your winning streak is now official over, I will see you at tribal council." He announced. Everyone was glaring at Sabrina as they left the camp.

"We won!" Jasmine squealed out as they were returning home.

"We will all be together with each other for the next three days as the reward of immunity."

"It feels good to win, I must say. Why about when we go home we have a celebration dinner while we play some poker. Then I can beat Chuck in poker while I much my eyes out."

"You are not going to win this time." Chuck said and grinned. Clair opened the door for everyone once they arrived at camp. The six-tribe members sat around the fire as Chuck cooked a pretty good portion of the Lanturn and poured in the rice. Jasmine was dealing out the poker cards, determined that she will beat Chuck again, maybe she can start her own winning streak, except in poker?

"This looks so good, today is great, and the sun is out! Nothing seems to be wrong!" Whitney said, as everyone was happy they actually won. Chuck handed everyone a piece of the Lanturn with some fried rice. Everyone poured himself or herself a glass of water. They all ate while playing poker Jasmine was actually winning too.

"Yes another win!" Jasmine shouted out as she took the pile of money, since this was a little celebration party they betted two hundred dollars each, this making the game twice as long as the game usually is suppose to be. 

"This Lanturn is great." Whitney commented as she was losing and already backed out of the game as she had little of her original two hundred dollars back, "Along with this fried rice."

"Thanks." Chuck responded as she took money away from Jasmine, by winning the hand.

"NO!" She shouted as she lost a good amount of money in that hand.

Everyone is glad that we won immunity; I think that my speech made them bring up those spirits of them and just learn how to cooperate with each other; hopefully we can win a reward challenge too. – Clair

Clair got everyone to be happy, and I do not mind losing money because of everyone being happy, I will still win the poker though. – Chuck

I am going to win poker now that I can actually have nothing on my mind except be happy that we won immunity, now I know how it feels to be the Kanto tribe, a little. – Jasmine

I finally do not hear whispers from everyone of who is going to be voted out once they arrive at tribal council. – Whitney

I can stop thinking about immunity and tribal council for three days, some people just need a break and I finally got a little one, just strategizing is just so boring and confusing. – James

No one leaves tonight; this will just make it harder of whom to vote out by the next tribal council because I will become so called 'attached' to them. – Morty

"We lost." Sabrina said as she was stunned, no one really wanted to talk to her right now due that she made her tribe lose the immunity challenge, now it is going to be six on six once the tribal council tonight is over. She hoped her alliance can protect her and that they would target Gary from all his annoyances, she did not care that he was in her alliance, just as long she stood here in this game, or possibly Misty, which be a better choice because she is just a waste.

"Sabrina, people make mistakes don't worry." Erika said as she saw that Sabrina was in the state of depression, who wouldn't? She let down her team; she did not even look at the tags to see if they were for Kanto or for Johto. They arrived at their camp, a thing they did not do in a long time was pack their bags, just in case they were voted out in the game, tonight, at tribal council. Sure some people were sure that they were not going, like Jessie, but they had to do it just in case. 

"Let's just have dinner to get this off of our minds." Erika suggested. She made a smile as she went to get some of the Dewgong, they started on that now, they still saved the Kingler for a special occasion, they were planning of eating it the day before the merge as a celebration that the who know how many people got themselves this far into the game, the merge was like a landmark in this game, you got almost half way through. Chad skinned the Dewgong for Erika of course and gutted it. She then placed it over the pot, as she also put the skin on top of the pokemon, loosely. She poured in some rice into the pan also. The food was done as everyone went around the fire to eat the food.

"Erika this is good." Chad commented as he took a bite out of it. She smiled as she put her head on his shoulder as she ate.

"Thanks." She responded as she took another bite of her food.

"Erika you are quite some chef, we have basically no food or ingredients and you made it have so much flavor." Brock said as he took another bite of the food.

"Some fish just naturally have a good flavor, no spices or anything needed, even though I would enjoy having some of those in this rice." Erika responded. Brock made a weak smile as he took another bite out of his food. There was no other words around the fire as they were in no mood to talk, they wanted to win so they would not have to loose someone, they had that person for nine days, that is three tribal councils, now one of them will be going, and everyone knew who they are voting for, even if it is not for the right person, their conscience told them too.

I know that Chad, Jessie, and myself in our alliance are voting for… (Not telling yet!) I am sad that we lost, I like winning, I like the feeling that I can keep all my friends, but this is part of the game… sad enough. – Erika

Our alliance knows who we are voting for, too bad we lost that immunity challenge, we were so close, which gets to me, now I know how it feels to lose, we only lost one time before this, but you cannot win them all. – Chad

I am a little bummed out that we lost, but I wanted to go to tribal council soon so I can get rid of someone, having six other people living with you, and especially two that you do not like just sucks. I miss James so much. – Jessie

Finally, I can vote out Gary, thanks Sabrina for making us lose, now Gary can go down that bridge of disappointment. I might go down there too, but not now. – Misty

The tribal council today is going to be a little confusing, I do not know who is leaving, either me or Sabrina. – Gary

I feel that I am in trouble today at the tribal council, I was the one who made us lose, but if we were not rushed then maybe we could of won. – Sabrina

I might be going for all I know, I was the one who started a fight and I do not really want to stay if a nice person like me goes bad, I want to play a nice friendly game, not always have my battle face on and cause arguments. – Brock

Everyone finished their fish, knowing today was the last day one of them would be eating here, around the fire, having dinner and experiencing the wild life, no one likes to see their friends go, especially if you had so much time to know them and not worry about them leaving soon, it was only twelve days, it was not that much, but they were around each other twenty-four/seven making them know each others habits as in sleeping, hygiene and other important things. Well one of them has to go and everyone knows who is going to leave, that person did not play the game well, making them not able to win.

"Lets go to tribal council you guys." Chad said as he got up and set the cups and bowls/plates in the storage room. They all made a nod as they got up. Everyone threw their bags onto his or her bag as they all exited the ice cave as seven people. They all got their flaming torches, which represent life in this game. They all walked towards the tribal council a little sad that one of their friends is leaving, even if he/she did a bad thing. Everyone walked in their little circle of friends, Chad and Erika flirting with each other, getting to know each other better. Jessie and Misty giggling as they were talking about guys, as Brock participated a few times talking about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Sabrina and Gary were talking about whom to vote off, along with Brock who later joined them.

"Kanto tribe, I haven't seen you so long that I barley remember how you look like." He joked; everyone just raised a brow in a response. "Well take your seats and we can start the voting process." Everyone took their seats, "Before we do that lets talk, Sabrina do you feel a target tonight as you made a mistake at the immunity challenge?"

"I do feel that I cost our tribe immunity, but I felt rushed so I just took one, not really caring, I did not even get to take a glance at it, I cannot blame my tribe, I blame myself." Sabrina answered. No one was really expecting that kind of answer.

"Alright, that is all I wanted to ask, let's start the voting." Professor Oak said. Brock nodded as he got up and voted, then Misty, Chad, Erika, Sabrina, Jessie, and Gary. Gary went to Professor Oak and handed him the jar full of the votes. "Thank you grandson." He said. Gary just nodded as he took his seat.

"The first vote is…Misty." Professor Oak said as he put the votes he read in a pile, and he will do that with the rest of the votes.

"Second vote is…Sabrina."

"Third vote is…Misty."

"Forth vote is…Sabrina."

"Fifth vote is…Misty."

"Sixth vote is Sabrina. Three for Misty and Sabrina, if this is not one of them then we go into another tie, if it is one of them then they are kicked out of the show."

"Last vote is…" He took it out and began to unfold it; he put Sabrina and Misty through suspense for a few seconds. "Sabrina. Hand me your torch." He said. Sabrina nodded as she went up and walked to Professor Oak, handing him her torch. He put the spoon over it as the flame died. "The tribe has spoken." He announced. "Kanto you may go back to camp." He told them

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Brock – "Misty, I am sorry for voting for you, it was just our alliances plan to vote you out first, you are in no alliance and you seem useless to everyone. Misty, once again I am sorry for doing this!"

Misty – "Aww, I cannot vote for Gary because Chad convinced me to vote for Sabrina, well it is okay as now she is probably out because of my help, you cost us immunity, you take the blame, you leave."

Chad – "Sabrina, I am voting for you because you cost us immunity. I think if anyone had to go it was the one who cost us it, and that was you. You also are a very smart and nice person, I am not doing this because of my feelings towards you in any way, or you fought with Erika, it is just the game. Have fun bending spoons at your gym"

Erika – "Sabrina, you cost us immunity and you argued with me when I was telling you what I thought, it did need you to go all defensive on me. Bye Sabrina."

Sabrina – "Misty, we know you have many votes against you, as if we go into a deadlock you will automatically be leaving and maybe we can get you there, maybe you will be stupid enough and vote for Gary for this to happen."

Jessie – "Sabrina, I am just doing this because our alliance told me so you cost us immunity and you said you deserve to go, so here is your plane ticket." 

Gary – "We planned for it to be Misty, I hate you and you hate me, one of needs to go and it will start with you."

---- Sabrinas' Final Words ----

"Wow, I was voted out, I actually did expect it as I was the one who cost us immunity, I said I deserved to go and I did. Misty or whoever does not because I was leading, I take myself being voted out, and I will leave honorably. Well I know why I got voted out and I thought I would do better, it was fun playing in this game and I hope that Gary or Brock wins as they are both my friends and they both deserve the money. I doubt they would win, but I am giving them my luck, have a fun time playing this game you guys at Kanto tribe and when the merge occurs beat Johtos butt!"


	5. The Fight of Hatred

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to tried a game show and see if I was any good at it)

Day Thirteen:

Yesterday was an unexpected voting, as they did not plan to vote for the person who was kicked out of the game, Sabrina. Sabrina was voted out because she grabbed the wrong tag for her tribe making them win immunity, even though they collected all five tags first. Johto, after a pep talk from Clair won immunity, they did not arrive first, but they all were tags for their tribe and that is what counts. Kanto was planning to vote off Gary or Misty from all the arguments they were having, they even doing this at night making them loose some sleep. Johto was prepared to go tribal council again that would make them only have five members, but who knows who would go out if Johto went to tribal council during the next three days or yesterday. Brock officially joined Garys' alliance making him even vote for his old best friend, Misty, and no one has no idea what she is going to do once she figures out that her best friend whom she knew for years is going to say that he voted for her. A friendship may be in stake just because of one vote that someone casted, Sabrina was voted out making Garys' alliance basically having no power now that there are six people, and there were only two. There is Chads' alliance consisting of Erika, Chad, and Jessie, which is the most powerful alliance so far in the game. Misty is just a loner, but still seems to get past those tribal councils.

"We lost, well we cannot win them all I guess." Erika said to herself while sitting at the edge of her bed, alone being the only one awake at the moment, it was just a few hours past midnight, "I don't feel well." Erika said and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should take a little walk, and maybe I just need some fresh air." She said as she took another deep breath. She put her hands up against the bed and pushed herself up. 

"Erika, something wrong?" Chad said waking up from the sudden jerk in the bed, he lifted up his upper body looking at her. Erika stroked a strand of her head revealing part of her forehead.

"I do not feel that well, I am just going to take a walk." Erika responded as she put her hair back where it was before. 

"Come here." Chad said calmly as he made a smile on his face, Erika walked to him. He put his hand on her head just to make sure she did not have a fever.

"I just have a headache, I feel lightheaded." Erika said as she stood back up her full height. 

"Well, you should lie down. Walking is just something, which you should not do. I will get a towel and get some cold water on it, by morning you will feel fine." He said taking control of the situation, Erika lay down in the bed as Chad placed a towel on her forehead and wrapped it. 

"Uh, Thanks." She said politely as she smiled. She put her head up against the pillow and closed her eyes relaxing, hoping she can just fall asleep again. 

**In The Morning**

"Are you sure she is all right she looks fine, but sleeping this late and ----" Jessie said looking over Erikas' bed. Erika was still asleep.

"I said before, she did not feel well and she just needs to rest up she is fine and will wake up soon, just let her be." Chad reassured everyone, it was about 12:30 in the afternoon as they were going to spend their boring relaxing day, which no one had to worry about if they are going to win the immunity or reward challenge that is going to occur in a few hours. They usual played poker, tic-tac-toe, fish, just do something which will make the hours past by.

"Maybe we should just vote her off if she is not going to help do anything." Cary commented as he made a grin on his face, Misty just glared at him in a response.

"We do nothing today, and you do absolutely nothing for the last thirteen days, just shut up, your comments are just really stupid."

"Stop trying to act like if you have power because you know you have no power in this tribe, your vote barely even counts, mine is even more important than yours."

"What? I never implied I had power, and I actually my vote does count right now it is one out of six most important votes right now, my vote counts as one out of six, you are the same, everyone has equal powers you moron."

"You are right, but you made horrible decisions your vote is just 'one' out of everyone else who is in some sort of voting alliance or something, you are with no one and can easily be voted out. I have some people who will vote with me which will raise the possibility of them being voted out!"

"You lost Sabrina, you have on one now!"

"I have Brock!"

"Brock? What! He is not going to be in your dumb alliance anymore, out of the 'original' alliances two out of the three in yours were voted out from the stupidity your 'alliance' has caused and I am doing a way better job in this game than you!"

"You cannot judge that as we are both in pretty horrible places right now, you may think are 'in' with the stronger alliance, but you are not, you may be friends, but it does not mean they will sacrifice themselves for you! No one would! You are just going to be left out in the cold!"

"I never said anyone would take a bullet for me, I never said that, and no one would for you either, I am in no alliance because it is everyone's game, making a alliance may not help because who knows when they will turn on you and now you will definitely lose, I am in a good position, people will want my vote if you like the fact or not as right now I may be the vote for a tie, if I ever decided to vote with you, as I am not planning to ever, no matter what, you ignorant egotistical snob! That is all you are a ignorant egotistical snob, you have no friends, Professor Oak only looks out for you because of relation, Ash will never be your friend, I will never be your friend, no one will be your friend, not even your cheerleads will like you! You needed them so you can get support because no one would actually give it to you! In places of relationships and friends you are nothing! You are nothing; you mean nothing to anyone, if you died no one would care! I define you as a egotistical ignorant snob who only cares about himself and tries to brag about his only 'good' quality about him, yet everyone has it!" She barked out, screaming, waking everyone up fully, even if you were in a deep sleep. Gary just stood there, he took a deep gulp and silently left the ice cave, not saying a word, not making a single word, no one could even hear him breathing. Gary stopped as he looked at the stairs he then turned back to Misty,

"I know that I am not good with friends and relationships, I do not care! No one cares about me, is that what you want me to say? Do you want me to go out there and apologize for every action, which may affected someone? Sorry I cannot! I chose to be the way I am, and I actually find it better than you! You are always hiding behind everyone, looking towards them for protection, you try to act tough, yet you are a complete softy inside so stop with the act, and now lets see how people will treat you! You are always going through all these rages trying to blame other people for your actions! You cannot control your feelings, you do not know how you like, and you are trying to be innocent. You try to be the nice likeable misty when all you are a (censored here D) Get it through your thick head! No one likes you no one wants to protect you! And no one is going to care if you are trying to be nice! You are not nice, you are mean, You cannot always get what you want, if you are trying to vote me out then bring it on because I am going to fight with you until the end you thick headed, ignorant, conceived moron!" Gary barked back as he turned around the walked up the log steps to go outside. 

_Misty was way to harsh on Gary, I know they are rivals, but this was way to far saying things like that and Gary to fight back! It may not seem 'manly' for him just to walk out, but I would of done it if I knew it would result in this! This has just gone to far… – _Chad

_Misty and Gary always fought, Gary would never shut up neither would Misty, and now, now, they cannot even see each other in the same room, this definitely has gone to far, if we go to tribal council on day fifteen then I am definitely no matter what voting one of them out. – _Brock

_I need to have some earplugs… just kidding, but they are always fighting, but now bring out personal feelings about each other and making all of those metaphors just gets me confused, I like to me simple, this is just way to far, one of them has to go and frankly I do not care which one, sorry Mist/Twerp. – _Jessie

_All I see between those two are fighting I bet in the other tribe nothing is worse than this! Uh… I cannot wait until one of them out, and I am sorry if I sound obnoxious, this is just making me really edgy and causing everyone some headaches. – _Erika

_I seriously going to say if we go to tribal council, ' It is more of Gary going, I do not care it if me, I cannot look at that ugly face any longer' This is just going to make me go insane, I am at the point right now, I got to tell you that. – _Misty

_What Misty said was true, part of it, what I said was partly true too, all I know is that me and Misty are very vulnerable about it and with her having no connections I am pretty sure that she is going, or maybe me, I will just have to wait, all I have to say is that I am at the limit here, if I stay here with her any longer I am literally going to turn this into a fist fight with a whole heck of a lot of cursing during it. - _Gary

"We won, like yey!" Jasmine squealed as everyone was around the fire, everyone woke up when Whitney knocked a rock in the fire, which made fire flicker into Mortys' sleeping bag forming a hole in the side of the sleeping bag, only a few millimeters away from where Mortys' arm was set. The two were just glaring at each other, of course Whitney was apologizing for the mistake she did, but she was asleep, it was not her fault, and she just said it was Mortys' fault for being so close to the fire.

"I said sorry what else can I do! Do you want me to make my jacket go on fire or something?" Whitney shouted as he got up, ending the two just glaring at each other, she extended her arms out when she said this.

"If I was not there, then the whole place would be on fire, so you should be glad that you almost burned me! Are you trying to make me get burnt so I cannot continue the show anymore?"

"I never intended on that, I said I was sorry, I was clumsy so sue me for it!"

"If I was in the 'real world' meaning civilization I might do that right now. You burnt my sleeping bag and almost my arm, when I woke there was ash on my arm! That is kind of freaky seeing a hole right next to you, thinking if you were one centimeter closer than that hole would be in you!"

"I am sorry, I cannot do anymore, I am not going to do something drastic just for you and your complaints, I made a mistake, cast a vote towards me, I do not care, I am sorry, bring it out on me anyway you want too, but I will continue to be defensive."

"I am not going to deal with this along with you, I am just sick of this. All of this!" Morty said getting up and storming out of the place, trying to do a dramatic exit.

"Guys just stop this!" Clair exclaimed as she also ran out of the door, but not to join Morty.

_The fighting has gone to far, this merge is the only thing that is GOOD coming up. – _Chuck

_Clair, wow, I am surprised that Clair just blurt out like that, she was the one who was calm and just tried to make us relaxed. – _Jasmine

_Clair if she is going to go through tantrums, as it might lead tot hat then unfortunately we would have to lick her out of the alliance. – _James

_I have no idea why everyone is like freaking out over this. – _Whitney

"I need to get some fresh air, I need to be in a clean environment." Chuck said getting up and was the forth one in the last two minutes to leave the house. Jasmine looked at the door, as it slammed shut, a thump being heard as snow probably fell off the roof.

"I knew it, this game takes so much strength from you emotionally and physical and you are always edgy and always on your guard." Jasmine muttered to herself as she put her knees up against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs, "And when you tip over you just-just-just crack. That's it, they cracked and there is absolutely nothing no one can do to get them from them to stop doing insane acts, except voting one off and I am afraid it will be Whitney." Jasmine said looking at James whom was the only other person in the house right now.

"Everyone has just gone insane, heh?" James said looking over at Jasmine whom was at the other side of the room.

"Yep, everyone cracked except you and myself. This is beginning to get scary and there is still another thirty days in this pit of hatred." Jasmine responded making a weak smile on her face. James was just sitting Indian crossed on his sleeping bag.

"Once the merge happens maybe everyone will be better off."

"The Kanto tribe, our so called opponents do not seem any better than we do, but… this is very emotionally draining and if this continues I do not know if I can stay here any longer, I will crack too and go through a nervous break down, either one, I just know it."

"I put up a barrier around Jessie, I am not emotionally strong without her, and she is the only thing that keeps me running here."

"It is nice to know you love someone and someone who will support you through thick and thin. If I only had someone like that, but it does not matter anyway, I will be voted out at the next tribal council, Whitney, Chuck, or myself and we can do nothing about it. I mean you need Jessies' support because you are going to be in this game long, I mean you are playing this game great and you have much power in this game."

"I am sorry if I am forced to vote you out, but I will try not too, but I am not going to go against Morty, he is my best friend too."

"Don't say that, I do not Whitney going just because I am vulnerable, I love that offer, but I must refuse. Whitney deserves to win more than me so if it is between the two of us then just kick me off."

"Fine, I will not give you amnesty."

"Can we get off this topic?"

"Sure."

"You want to play some cards."

"You will beat me so badly it will make a new record in the worlds book of records."

"No, I only can do that to Bugsy, I know I will beat you though, I always do and I always will."

"You can beat me in poker, but I can beat you in many other games and I am not talking about this one, even though I have 1 out of 12 chances to win right now."

"So do I, I can beat you in many things out of the game range." Jasmine said and made a smirk on her face. James made a smile in a response.

"Like?"

"Like actually getting a date and making them pay lots of money on me. You have to be the one who pays, I do not even have to bring a purse, just some makeup and eye shadow."

"That is just an advantage of being a woman." James said and leaned back a little, making a little chuckle.

"I can pose better than you." She said getting up. She slanted the top half of her body a bit to the right as she placed her left hand on her hip and her right hand on her face, up against her hair it going up a bit. She went back into a normal position, the both of them laughed.

"Heh."

"You think you can do better?"

"I can do a pose, but not so femine like that, I can do manly poses."

"So now there are poses for men and woman?"

"There always have been."

"Yes but guy models actually need to be buff and handsome, and you look like a total wreck, your pose will make everyone rolling on the floor laughing, no offense, but you do look pretty crappy at the moment, and scrawny."

"Oh yes, I can really take that non offensively, well I have been eating a cup of rice for the last thirteen days so excuse me and you look pretty bad too." James said and smirked.

"Never say that to the woman! Oh!" Jasmine said as she pushed James a little back, "You compliment woman all the time. The women just have to say they look handsome."

"I guess you did not get the point then. You say I am handsome even if I am a wreck."

"Girls don't have too, they should and you said I was not pretty! I mean ugh!"

"Lets see. Wasn't the mailbox right here. I mean I should of past it like five minutes ago." Whitney said stopping for a second in the snow and turning back, seeing the cabin faintly, "Oh shoot, it is getting really, really cold now and I think, I think, oh man, hail! Or maybe a blizzard!" She shouted as she began to see ice falling down at a rapid speed around the area where they were in. "Morty, I hope he is okay, even if he is a jerk!" Whitney shouted as she placed her hood over her head and forced it down by pushing down on it with her hands. She ran, it being a lot of mist. She stood there for a second. "I just need to stay straight, right, I hope, Oh god, why did this need to happen!" She shouted as she tried to look for the cabin. She saw a little image of it when the Mist was down for a second. She just ran that way hoping the cabin is in the direction she is running in.

She arrived in front of the cabin. She went to the door and pushed it open, oh wait, ice was on the sides making it stuck, "Chuck! Jasmine! James! Clair! The door is stuck!" Whitney shouted into the cabin, hoping they will hear her.

"Did you hear that?" James asked Jasmine as they were just playing around.

"I did, it sounded like Whitney." Jasmine said and rushed over to the door and kicked it, nothing happened it still did not swing up, "James be so manly and open the door." James said and made a grin on her face.

"Fine." He said taking a knife and slashing the side of the door where the ice was. He then kicked it, the door swinging open. Whitney rushed in as she immediately closed the door.

"There is a hail storm!" She said looking up at the roof, it absorbing lot of damage from the ice, it possibly going to break.

"Where are Chuck, Clair, and Morty?" Jasmine asked.

"What? They are not here…Uh-oh I think we will have to look for them!" Whitney said looking a door.

"It is too dangerous." James said advising the two girls.

"They might die!" Whitney protested."

"I am sure they will be fine, Jasmine, they are adults older than us." James said trying to be calm.

"Are you that ignorant! There is a hail storm outside!" 

"I agree with James, it too dangerous." Jasmine interrupted.

"Look I do not care what you say I am going out there and looking for them." Whitney said grabbing the map, which they first used to find the camp. She took her sweater and put it over her little over shirt, which acted like a sweater. She put her coat on and tugged on it to make sure it was tight.

"Whitney, stop with the act! I know you are not this nuts." Jasmine protested as she tried to get her to stop.

"Jasmine, this game already drove me nuts, now let me do this." The door creaked as it revealed Chuck and Clair they kicked the door opened.

"We found each other and rushed back." Clair said spitting out some snow, which was on her mouth.

"Morty is still out there." Whitney said looking at the rest of her tribe.

"I am?" He said entering the house, the door on its hinges now, barley attached to them, "I followed those two." Morty continued.

"We need to fix that door and get a nice big fire going because it is freezing like heck in here." Clair said.

"And get this snow out, it is all over the place." Whitney said kicking some snow.

"Get everyone to go along so we don't have a missing door and snow up to a feet in their home." Chuck said and made a sigh on this face. Everyone just looked at him and lowered his or her head, that could not be easily done, but neither can be replacing the door and getting the snow out when there is a hailstorm outside. They went over to the door and picked up some twigs so they can replace the loose hinges, they tied them up to the hinges and to the door, and they also took some small sticks and put them in between just to make sure. When that was happening Whitney was shoveling the snow that got into the house back outside where it belongs. They finally finished, they shut a door, as they were pretty tired, they have like no energy you have to remember, they barely eat enough.

"The merge is close six more days." James muttered to himself as everyone was around the fire trying to keep each other warm during the hailstorm. 

"James did you say something?" Morty asked glancing over to him.

"Yeah, I said the merge is coming soon. Two more immunities."

"I think it will be five on five, both of us do not have the strength to win like two of them…" Clair added in.

"I was thinking that too." James said putting his hands near the fire.

_I did not realize it, but the merge is happening soon, I wonder if our tribe is the stronger one, but still we do not live with the ex-members of our tribe and kick the other one one by one, maybe it can be a little bit more interesting. – _James

_Right now I am just thinking about now, if I make it to the merge that is great, but Chuck, or me is going to be leaving by next tribal council, - _Whitney

_Someone in our alliance is not going to make it into the merge and it is most likely to be me, but I did not come to win, I came here to help someone else who deserves to win. ­– _Chuck

_Getting into the merge is great accomplishment it is the milestone in the game, that and then jury three days later and my goal in this game is to get at least to the jury and I hope I do. – _Jasmine

_Once the merge happens everyone can see how tough and threatening in this game, this first part where the first six survivors are voted off is very unimportant for me. I know I get trough this and probably into the final four. Heh. – _Chuck

_I know I am in a good position I am liked by all and I am the most respected, not trying to be cocky and I have a very good position to get into the merge, not trying to sound cocky. – _Clair

Chuck, Whitney and Jasmine went to Whitneys' sleeping bag to strategize, they pushed their sleeping bags there for tonight because this was an important time within the game. Morty, James, and Clair went over to Mortys' sleeping bag; they were at opposite ends of the room.

"Okay if we lose the next two immunity challenges then I am pretty sure two out of three of us is leaving." Whitney said, "But we only need to concentrate on losing one as we probably only lose one."

"I do not see why one of us three would be voted out. The alliance is three on three! We can even go into a deadlock and Morty would be voted out because he has the most votes against him." Chuck protested.

"Chuck he is smarter than he looks he tricked you twice into voting for people on our side. He will find a way by blackmailing you or the two of us, or one of us all he needs is one of our votes and it's a guarantee." Jasmine said and sighed.

"Falkner was on their side actually, Jasmine, so I guess that was a good thing, but you voting out Bugsy was a pretty dumb thing as we might have been able to get Morty out by the first tribal council we had." Whitney interrupted.

"That kid did annoy me and I could of stood him any longer. Anyway he was a risky person, he is very gullible." Chuck protested.

"You are too. Now we are in a position where it just seems it is anyone's game. I am surprised they did not vote me or Jasmine out, I wonder why." Whitney said wondering for a moment.

Day Fourteen:

"The reward challenge is today." Jasmine said to the other members of her tribe. They made a weak nod in a response, not bearing to talk, as it was early in the morning they did not feel to talk at the moment, who would want to talk when you just wake up? No one.

"I wonder what it is, I just do not want to get up and get the mail. I am too tired for some reason." Whitney said releasing herself from her sitting position and to a position where head was on her sleeping bag.

"This game it is just taking so much energy from you, if I went in water right now I probably could not even swim, I am tired too, all of us are we lack protein and we do not even have nutrional food." Clair said trying to answer her statement as if it was a question.

"Well I hate it and I know that." Whitney said tucking herself back in her sleeping bag, "I am not going out and getting the mail I was up like all night just thinking and I just am not going out this early for you guys, I am sure one of your five are able to go out and get the mail because I do not want too, I am just too tired." Whitney said closing her eyes for a second.

"Stop repeating yourself Whitney, it is not a big deal don't make it sound so dramatic, man, I mean we do not force you to do anything accept to participate in these challenges and get you to vote at tribal council oh wait the show does that, they force you do to those things, if we tell you to do something, do you usually do it? Barely so stop complaining about if you do everything and we are just restless lazy bums because I know we are not, we work harder than you do." Morty said to Whitney. Whitney glared at him as she emitted a low growl from her jaws in response.

"Uh no Morty, I do lots of work, I helped built this place, I got us the fish we already ate and I help around and talk to the others all the time so I suggest you just stay quiet as you usually do. You do nothing all I se you doing is whispering to James and Clair about 3who are you going to vote for and it is not even tribal council yet, you think that you are so powerful and you are not going to get voted out ever, well sorry to break it to you but only one person wins this game not three and the position you put your fellow alliance members in is going to make them bring you to the final two and you win, so why don't you tell them who you think you are going to put in the final two, if you think that your alliance is somehow going to outlast mine and the others in the Kanto tribe, tell me that?"

"Whitney rage mode engaged." Jasmine whispered to Clair as they both released a little chuckle.

"First of all Whitney you should not be trying to mess with me, you know the kind of person I am, I am the sort of person who will stab my enemies in the back, which is you and take out the most threatening and I never promised my fellow alliance things anything and you are right Kanto alliances may be stronger than mine and more deep, well I would just have to try and vote them all off, I never promised anyone anything, but I know I am making it past the merge in this game, I do not know if you are." Morty smirked as he got up and headed towards the door and went out.

"Grr…That dumb Morty he and his ignorance, it just seems endless."

"Misty I saw you late last night up against the wall and your head buried, whats wrong, you can tell me." Brock said as he sat next to Misty, who also seemed depressed this morning.

"For some reason yesterday I just felt like crying of what Gary Oak said to me and I did, for some reason I am admitting what he said about me was true, but he does not care about what I said about him, why do I care what he said to me." Misty responded.

"Everyone in this game is vulnerable, you just felt like you were really sad yesterday, all day you were tense and you were just screaming around about him and he did the same as you both were pretty mad at each other, I am sure he is sad, but just not showing it."

"I don't know Brock, he is acting egotistical and I have no idea why I even care what he says, I usually don't care what anyone says to me if it is in a offensive way and to top it off I do not even know him and the first time I spoke to him was fourteen days ago and I somehow care what he says." Misty said getting up from her bed, "I am going to go for a walk to just think about some stuff." 

"You want anyone to come with you?" 

"Uhm, not anyone really I am not in the mood of talking, I just feel like I should be alone." Misty said as she got up and walked out of the door.

"I wonder why I care why so much I mean he always make in front of Ash and he is always offended and I do not know what he does to make me feel what he said." Misty said putting her hands in her pockets as she headed towards the mailbox.

"Maybe it is because I knew him since I traveled with Ash, that is for a long time. He saw how I acted how my personality was and already knew before this game if I would even become the sole survivor, but I never spoke to him so it does not really make any sense, why would I speak to someone like him? I avoid it, I do not speak to people like that who are egotistical and just try to act mean towards the ones who is not his best friends. This just really sucks because I do not want to feel any sorrow because of that jerk, Gary Oak." Misty said as she looked down at her feet as if her eyes were planted at looking down at her feet.

"I should get yesterday off my mind, I do not want to remember it, but these memories of bad times and the most offense going on always comes back and just annoys me when I do not even care anymore and then just seeing the image of it just makes me go crazy, which, makes me go in a rage and makes me hurt the feelings of the ones whom I actually like just because I want to release this anger." Misty said looking up for a second as she took the mail out of the box, not ever bothering to look at it she just pushed it into her pocket and just ignored the fact that there was a reward challenge today. She looked around then area again, she then continued to mumble to herself as she looked down and headed towards camp.

"Maybe I should apologize, no my gut tells me not too. My gut tells me not to apologize to the people whom I did nothing bad too, and he fought back so why should I apologize? I shouldn't no I should not apologize to Gary Oak, he is just going to make it look like a big scene and somehow make me look stupid and I just cannot handle him at the moment, I just need him to get off my mind for a moment and just remember all the good times and remembered why I came here in the first place. I came to have fun and make friends, the money is just a reward, and I am not here just to have a rivalry with Gary Oak… I know I'm not." Misty mumbled to herself as she saw the sight of camp. She walked to camp as she went through the path as everyone was just having breakfast ands having their usual conversations, even though there was not much to talk about since they do not have an ideas whats happening in civilization. She looked at the other five-tribe members for a second as she walked down the few log steps they had. 

_Trust me Misty is just trying to put up a innocent act so she does not seem like the weakest link and be voted out for how obnoxious she has been to me, now she suddenly cares what I say to her, ha! She is just trying to look good, it resorting them to get myself voted out and I am not going to tolerate this, she is not going to outsmart Gary Oak. I mean she can look nice, but she's a killer if you actually meet her. – _Gary

"I got the mail, heh I am use to Sabrina getting it and reading it to us, now she is gone so I guess I am doing it at the moment… Right I am, uh let me just read it." Misty said, the other tribe members just nodded. Misty then read the mail toe everyone as they just listened to it for they needed to decode it.

"Ew I know this is going to be gross, I just know it they were talking about live objects and sweet ones and how hungry would you be to eat something you would imagine in the real world you would not eat, arg, this is going to be the grossest challenge yet, I am already sickened." Jasmine said as she crossed her arms nervously as they walked towards the reward challenge.

"Jasmine you are going to do whatever they ask you to do, okay? I am not going to lose this because you feel like you do not want to eat or do whatever they want to ask you to do because it is gross, now just stop it and think that you would not want to let your team down." James said as he looked behind him to see Jasmine, "Don't be so nervous, it will just get you to do whatever he asks wrong." 

They arrived at a spinning wheel were Professor Oak was standing at the side looking at all the objects, stuff sweet as chocolate, of course the survivors wanted that and something which was gross like a live beetle you have to eat, no one wanted that either. They just looked at him to tell them whats going to happen, "Oh hi I was just imagining how much it would suck to get one of these live bugs to eat. Well you have been in the artic for fourteen days and you lost a lot of protein and I am pretty sure you have empty stomach that reminds me, the merge is soon, well anyway so today we are going to feed you. You go in a line and you go on your side, I then spin the wheel and whatever it lands on you both have to eat. Now I will say go and you have to eat it, if you did so without gagging it out then you get a point, if you refuse to eat it then you lose a point if you gag it out it is the same so lets start and hopefully you will get some good food to eat like those chocolate covered strawberries, who knows maybe you have to eat those four live crickets. Oh I forgot, I seem very forgetful today if you guys tie then you select a team member to go up, the other tribe chooses for your tribe and they have to eat something. Whoever eats it in the fastest times wins." He said as he pointed which direction Johto has to make a line at and the other side for Kanto.

The Kanto went on the right side of they made a line of the gym leader order of course, it consisting of: Brock, Misty, Chad, Erika, Jessie, and Gary in that order and for Johto in the gym leader order of course it consisted: Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, James, and Clair. They looked at Professor Oak.

"Brock and Whitney you are first." He said as they walked up to the opposite end of the wheel. Professor Oak spun it as they looked at what it was going to end on, "Come on get on that orange slice, garg not that!" Whitney cried out as it landed on the four live crickets.

"When I say go you can begin to eat." Professor Oak said.

"This is gross I of course have to get the things which chirp." Whitney said and rolled her eyes.

"I actually ate them once for some reason I think my sister forced me too."

"No wonder no girl would want to kiss you." She mumbled.

"Just to tell you as I almost forgot, if you do not chew on it and just shallow it then the crickets will try and get out of your throat and you do not want that to happen." Whitney and Brock had a anime sweat drop on their head just imagining the thought if he did not say that, "Go." He said as the two survivors went into the jar and picked out a cricket, they did this so they each got a point.

"If I have to eat that ago, I will refuse and pour the jar on whoever head tried to force me to eat those gross things." Whitney said as she got to the back of the line.

"Misty and Morty your turn." Professor Oak said as the two arrived at the sides of the wheel, he then spun the wheel as the two survivors nervously looked at what they were going to eat, "Cow stomach lining." He said as the two survivors took out their tongue in disgust, "Go." He said as Morty picked his up and just stuffed it in his mouth not looking at it. Misty picked it up and dropped it back on the tray she just looked at it. "Misty eat it you coward!" Gary shouted. She picked it up and ate it her face then began to look puffy as Misty finished it. "Gag Misty gag!" Whitney said as she began to make gagging noises. Misty couldn't hold it she then spit it out into the buckets. "Johto gets a point, Kanto loses a point."

"Sorry guys if you had that thing in your mouth you would want to spit it at Gary because it looked like him." Misty apologized to her tribe as she stood in the back of the line.

"Heh, Chad, Chuck." They went into their position as Professor Oak spun the wheel, "Live Beetles." He said looking at the two, "Those things are huge and we have to eat two. God super big bugs." Chad said looking at the jar.

"They are big for Beetles." Chuck said.

"Well you have to fully chew it or it will try to climb up your throat, Go." He said as they took a beetle out of the jar and chewed on it, the two survivors both ate the beetles with disgust as they each got a point.

"I have a feeling I am going to eat something gross." Jasmine said looking at the wheel.

"I feel so much better now." Erika said and rolled her eyes looking at Jasmine.

"I wouldn't."

"I was being sarcastic." She said as she looked at the spinning wheel, "Yes! Yes! Piece of Chocolate." She said as Jasmine got a smile on her face. The toe picked up the chocolate and chewed it. "I didn't say Go, but you both got a point!"

"Jessie and James are next." 

"Sounds so familiar." Jessie joked as she looked at James.

"Giovanni screaming at us."

"Oh yes, the memories, everything is so vague at the moment." She looked at what they were going to get it the stopped, "Chocolate covered grass hoppers." He said looking at it.

"At least they are not alive." Jessie said looking at them, "Go." He said as the two ate the chocolate covered Grasshoppers, not being so happy they got that, even if it had chocolate. 

"Right now Johto leads with one more point than Kanto!" He said as Gary and Clair went up. 

"I have nothing to say to you except gag." Gary smirked.

"Jerk." She said looking at the wheel.

"Tell me about it!" Misty said from the line.

"Sheeps eye." He said, "Go." Gary picked his up and did not complain she just ate it, Clair took hers and began to ate it, but found herself spitting parts out on the wheel.

"Gross!" Gary said standing back, as he finished his, "Don't spit on me." He said.

"It is a tie, now Kanto which member from Johto will you choose for the tie breaker."

"Clair." They all said.

"And you Johto?"

"Misty." Johto said. The two went up and looked at the wheel. Professor Oak spun it as it arrived on, "A one foot mangrove worm. Now whoever eats it the fastest wins." He said as he looked at the two.

"At least it is not a sheep eye."

"Or cow stomach lining."

"We got the gross stuff."

"I know!"

"GO!!!!" He shouted for the fifth time.

"Oops." They both said as they picked up the mangrove worm and they both began to eat it. They both looked like they were going to gag, but Misty lost, making Johto win, "Johto this is like your first reward enjoy it, I even forgot to tell you what it is, well it is Hygiene products." He said. They j8umped up and down as they were surprised they got a good prize. They picked up their prize and left, Kanto with nothing.

"We lost, two in a row." Misty said, as she felt responsible for it, as she was responsible for them winning the reward challenge.

"It's alright Misty, don't beat yourself up for it, everyone has to lose sometimes." Chad said trying to comfort her.

"Please beat yourself up for it, then you would feel how it is when you hurt other people and their feelings." Gary said as he rolled his eyes.

"Gary just traps it. Shut up. Be quiet and remain that way. Silence is good. Silence is golden. It is the best thing out of you." Misty responded.

"This is coming from the one who speaks most out everyone and to top it off you mostly speak trash."

"I do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Jessie shouted as everyone became startled and looked at her, "Lets go back to camp, just shut up and get ready for the dumb immunity challenge, okay? Okay!" Jessie stormed off alone to camp.

"Look at what you guys are doing you is breaking up all of us." Erika said as she ran off to catch up with Jessie.

"This is not going the way that I actually imagine this game going." Brock said as he looked around the area they were walking in.

"Except the unexpected." Chad responded to Brock.

"I just don't get that. I cannot expect things I would not imagine to happen because I imagine a lot, I find that a stupid saying." Brock said and rolled his eyes.

"Jessie is you alright?" Erika asked as she stopped and panting arriving up to Jessie.

"Yeah, I just cannot stand those two, they are going to make me insane, I am soon going to make myself lose immunity on purpose so I can get one of them off of the game that I hopefully or you hopefully will win." Jessie responded as she stopped and turned to her side to see Erika.

"Sure you believe that you want me to win, but that's not the point, don't lose immunity just because of them, I know we all cannot stand those two but they are targets and they know if they won't fix up the act of theirs that one of them is going to be voted out, so let them do the losing for us." 

"You made no sense, but I understand the meaning, I suppose so, I just am so annoyed at them, even misty when I tried to befriend her, but I am going to end that friendship because she is just so annoying!"

"Aye, my grammar is getting worse as we speak, but that's not the point, one of them would be voted off at the next tribal council everyone knows that, well if someone did something like Sabrina then the third person may become a target."

"I do not want that to happen because the both of them as I might say are deserving to go, can't it be a two for one deal at tribal council?" Jessie said as the two girls laughed a little.

"I just want the fighting to end, they are just making cracks throughout our tribe, making us take sides to their arguments, it just needs to end, you know it just needs to end there is nothing more to be said and done, even if Brock or you screw up at the immunity challenge tomorrow I am still going to vote for one of them, tell Chad it was just a mistake and vote one of them out because right now I do not care right now if you, Brock, or anyone screw up the challenge or what they do, I do not care if you or him act like a jerk, I am just concerned right now about Gary and Misty and getting them one of them off."

"You seem very determined about getting one of them off."

"I know it is like my determination to get off a bad alliance those two are a bad alliance, the alliance of the arguing idiots."

"You do not seem determined."

"I seemed annoyed, oh yes I am."

"Who would not be, you saw how I acted."

"Its alright, everyone has to go through their little rages, I get annoyed too, I just don't want to show it because it just gets more people aggravated. I do not even like Gary, Misty, or Brock that much they just go through all these fights and all and I get angry because of it of just how stupid they can be. And Brock is their best friend and tries to do nothing against them to stop, which makes me not respect him that much. If he were a true friend then he would get those two to top like they should. I mean it is just so stupid of how much those two argue and I have no idea why, just because of one little incident happened, I mean if it was more of a logical answer then I can understand like he stabbed me in the back or something or if he tried to make my life a living hell."

"Well when you are out here you go through lots of stress and I suppose they just go and fight each other so they can relieve that stress and just get it off their mind, even though the way they are trying to relieve their 'stress' is quite stupid as it is just getting them to be more hated by a certain someone, which will lead to everyone in their surroundings to hate those two and now if we lose immunity one of them is off and that solves the case."

"Of course that is stupid. I just relax when I am stressed out and just try to get that certain topic off my mind, I mean fighting to relieve it is just a stupid pathetic reason o argue, I just think they like to do it because they just are the types who likes to get everyone annoyed."

Day Fifteen

"This is it, day fifteen the day when Misty or myself are going to leave this game if we do not win immunity. Just great now I know that it is going to be today or at the next tribal council, this just sucks as both of us are in a lose – lose situation and I cannot do anything about it. All I have to concentrate is getting past today if we do not win immunity of the next immunity challenge and once at the merge, I can become powerful again, or try too, or join the other side, which will become powerful because of me, then I do not have to plea to everyone that I should stay because they will be doing it to me." Gary mumbled to himself as he sat on his bad, his eyes staring into the fire looking at it, remembering when Professor Oak said that fire represented life and today he will have to keep his flame burning to remain alive as he means alive in this game. 

Brock looked over at Gary for a second, he got up from where he was sitting on his bed, along with Jessie, whom was pigging out hr portion of rice she was given, "I miss James so much, we use to always try and find food, is successful we would pig out like mad, it is going to be fun when I meet him again at the merge, I hope he is being smart enough to even make it past a tribal council if they lose immunity, I do not want him to not be there if I make it to the merge, there would be no point of waiting then, I would just sacrifice myself when someone needs to go and they do not know who, I just want to see James again, that is the only reason why I am excited about the merge which is happening in four days I think, I forgot, I do not even know." Jessie mumbled to herself as she looked at a scoop of rice, she then took a bite out of it.

Brock looked over at Jessie mumbling as he got up and walked over to Gary, he stood there a few inches away from Gary and looked down at him, "You'll be fine Gary, you will probably make it past this time, you are just in a tight position right now, and anyway Misty is the one who tries and start up these arguments so you do not have anything to worry about, just worry when we go into the merge. I do not want to see Misty hurt, if she gets voted out, but I am prepared for it as I do not want to lose one of you two, as I got to bond with you and I already had a great relationship with Misty, lets just hope if we do lose someone will screw up at the immunity challenge like Sabrina, even though I am friends with them all and I will be sad when I write their name on that slip of paper, but that's the most important part of the game."

"What did Morty do to vote Falkner off, I see it as a three against three in alliance wise, I still do not see how they are going to somehow over power us." Whitney said to Jasmine and Chuck as they were sitting in a circle eating their rice.

"Maybe Morty actually made a mistake by voting him off, maybe his brain did think that it was going to be in his advantage, but he screwed up and now we are going to get this jerk off the game while we can get him o be in a tie, then deadlock and now he is gone because he is the only one with votes against him and he knows that will be a factor of when he goes into the merge of they know they can easily get him kicked off if they go into a deadlock." Jasmine said already thinking of when he leaves.

"Eh, I hope that someone in the other tribe has votes against them too so it will be easy to get them out and make a crack in the alliance that person is in, if he is in a alliance, but we should be worrying about the immunity challenge today as it is pretty important if they lose then we can go in the merge to a six to four and vote their alliances off and Mortys' while we are at it, if we lose then I hope it is a five on five, but seriously I do not want to make a team alliance as I could not stand Morty, and they probably cannot stand someone in their tribe so maybe we do not need to say 'Oh Kanto tribe rules' or something." 

"I would not want to work with Morty, he would just stab us back in the back and now we are goners and his stupid alliance would go farther than us, even though I want one of the three of us to make it to the final four, I know we all won't make it there, but I do hope that one of us four, just making it that far is a great achievement and I would be proud just making it that far, as of course I want to make it into the final two and win the million dollars of course, well I hope one of the three of us do, we had to deal with a lot, Morty being the huge problem, I know I will become friends with members of the Kanto tribe, but I spend fifteen extra days with you so far. The point is that I hope we do the best that we can and try to make it as far as we can, my goal at the moment is just to get Morty off and that is what I am worrying about. I want to know what he is thinking, why he voted Falkner off last and not one of us, I must know."

"No one knows what he is thinking except for Morty. He must have had a reason o vote out Falkner and used it to his advantage, well we will just have to ask him sometime why while we are in the merge or something."

"Clair I do not see why you will not vote towards them, I mean we need your vote so they would be officially out of here, if we lose both immunities then two of those three morons got to go and if you are not going to vote for two out of the three then that is going to force us to trick the two remaining ones in the other alliance to vote you out, but I am trying to be your friend and guide you the right way, why would you want to stay friends with them? They won't do that for you, I do not think so, they are going to backstab you in the back one time in another so I have no idea why you want to keep those two on your sides and especially when you are risking yourself and your reputation here. It is on the line Clair, I do not want to see you go until those two go, I mean at least and you are going to create cracks in our alliance, now please just follow what is the best for our alliance or you will not be in it anymore, so what is it?" Morty said looking at Clair with concern in his eyes.

"Morty, I will vote for them if I am forced too, or blackmailed somehow, but I feel you just want to vote them off in a revenge then more strategically speaking and I want to do what is going to be for the best for all of us and they are no threat, why can we just not drag them along for the ride and just vote them off when we are forced too, I mean they are never going to have the power to rebel against us, so it is a good idea to keep them on, I mean just in case we need the pin the blame on someone else, they would not be able to prevent them from being voted off and once the merge occurs the other tribe will see how lousy they are and vote them off."

"Err, I think we should just worry about the immunity challenge today and then whatever the result is, then we plot of what to do, if we lose immunity as I hope we do not. Well sort of." James interrupted the two in their conversation.

_The merge is soon as everyone can tell, two more tribal councils, the merge is officially in four days, just the thing is to outlast, outwit, and outplay Misty so I can make it to the merge, and she does not, this happening if we lose the immunity challenge, or the next one, if we lose both then I will be out here, along with Misty, they won't care in what order, they will just probably like flip a quarter, or just do something where there is a fifty – fifty chance and I find it a bit unfair, but it was my actions which drives me to be in this position and I have to face the consequences, shows how much this game sucks. If I do make it past tribal council, when we go in the next two immunity challenges as we are sure it probably will be five on five when in the merge, I will be seen as a new leaf, I won't have someone arguing with me all the time and people could get to know the real me and I finally can get out of the position of being stuck on the radar. – _Gary

_Everyone obviously knows that Misty or Gary is going, even if someone screws up the immunity challenge today it is going to remain that way. They cannot do anything about it, they can plea and do whatever they wish, but they made us more paranoid and they made us to get less sleep, they got us to screw up in a simple situation, they have to pay for their mistakes, not trying to sound mean or anything it is just the sad truth. The thing is, that this vote won't be very hard for me as I never did really get to bond with any of them, I did not really get to know them, which I find a pretty bad thing or I would have some evidence of why I am voting for Gary or why I am voting for Misty. I did have that little talk with Misty when everyone was sleeping in the morning, but that was not enough, I did not really get to know him or her and I hate that I did not. They both seem to be great people this game is just making them show their bad side and their battle face.– _Erika

_I know I am going to go, I just have the feeling that I do and I will not be surprised if I was voted off, I am more likeable for Gary, which may make more of a threat to them, actually while thinking I do not seem very likeable right now I just seem like a idiot, I just seem like a complainer and I just seem like a angry girl in a rage, I do not know which one out of the two of us is more of a threat and I think that is going to make the decision, they are going to think 'Which one out of these two is more of a weaker link so we can keep them on and when we just feel like too, vote him like that.' And then they will do something snappy, and I do not know which of one would cooperate more than him knowing that we were the weaker link out of the both of each other, if it is like that then I will be glad I was voted out as I would be more of a threat than he is, I just do not know how they are going to vote, and we did not even have the immunity challenge yet, maybe we will go in the merge six to four, I have absolutely no idea, I will just have to wait and see what happens with these challenges, and I am excited for them, even though I am a target, it does not matter, I just want to have fun, and I know I am not having that much fun here, which just makes me go into a rage. I have nothing else to say, I cannot think of anything to say, I just feel confused. – _Misty

_This is going to be a hard decision, Misty, or Gary, I know we won't win both immunities, neither will they so I know one of them is going to go, but my vote won't really count that much as Gary and Misty vote for each other of course, I vote for whoever, but whoever Chads' alliance votes for is the one who loses the game, there is nothing else to it, I do not have a saying in this vote, I do not have a saying in this vote if the alliance is deep and has no cracks in it, maybe it will become a tie as I think Chad was planning so they can hear their cases of why to stay, but I do not think anyone would want to take that into fact because once you hear it you would not want to vote for either of them, well if their case is good so maybe you should just become judgmental and just vote one of them off without hearing what they think, base it off your actions. There is a little problem already is that I said I will vote with Gary, which is obviously a alliance so I may have to vote for Misty, again, which just writing down her name is just so painful for me because I do not know how she is going to think of me once this game is over, is she going to think I was just playing the game? Or is she going to think I betrayed her so our friendship is discontinued? I hope she does not take this game personally. – _Brock

_I suppose everyone is thinking that I am going to go through an emotional breakdown if I see Misty go or that I will have a celebration party if Gary goes. Just to clear things up I will not do either of those things, this is a game and I just need to do whatever I need to do to get myself as far as I can so I may be the one who gets to win that million dollars, with James along with my side hugging me in a congratulations. Of course my experience here did change my opinion of them, knowing that you need to get to know someone to see how much of a friend they can be towards you and see how much you can bond, or actually see how much of a jerk they are and just have the feeling when you see them to rip off his head and just feed his dead body to the hungry dogs, too bad there is no dogs here, just kidding. This is not a big deal to me, if I am going to beat this game then I will have to write fourteen names on that piece of paper every three days and have at least four people write down my name when I am in the final two, I am planning to do anything so I can beat this game, even backstab, or even ruin a friendship, which seemed so deep. I am not a very nice person just to tell you that and I should not always be trusted with secrets and I will not always have someone's back even if I promised them, the only person who should trust me fully and who I trust fully would be James, and he is not even in this tribe and I may make a alliance with him once we reach the merge, he is everything to me, and I am everything to him so of course we are going to stick to each other through thick and thin, this is just the beginning of the game, it actually starts once the merge happens and too bad Misty or Gary won't be able to have the experience of being here and actually playing the game. Well one of them might, but whom? Hmm, I already know whom I am voting for. - _Jessie_ _

_ _

_This is probably going to be the best voting I will ever do in this game, no offense to both of them. Of course they are probably good people, but they are at the point where they are just plain old insane. One of them is leaving so the remaining one will not have to feeling the pain that they were in when Gary or Misty were here on the island, bugging them and always arguing. I feel bad for them that they got at the point where they are now as I joined to have a good time, meet some nice good people and hopefully get a million dollars to top it off and its been great so far, I got friends in my tribe, everyone and I got a girl friend where there is a good future too, Erika. It is really too bad that Misty and Gary went off in the wrong foot or I would find myself voting for Brock or someone else if we lose immunity today, but its life and you cannot fix your past, you can only try and change the present and I hope them good luck when they say why are they more deserving to stay here then their opponent. Good luck to both of them and once this is tribal council happens and is over I hope the remaining one has a great time being here. - _Chad

"I have no idea what the immunity challenge of today is, I am excited for it of course as it seems really fun, I know it is some sort of course, but I think it deals with a pair, I think only two people need to participate for this one, well when Clair read it out to everyone that is what I interrupt. I have no idea and I cannot wait to find out." Jasmine said to Whitney as they were walking to the immunity challenge.

"I don't want to know what it is, I do not want it to be a duo race, what happens if I get paired up with James or something, we are just going to stay face flat on the ground and lose, I mean I do not even think I HAVE even TALKED to him before, never in the last fifteen days, which is really funny, I talk to you and Chuck all the time, I talk to Clair in the morning sometimes, I argue with Morty more than I even talk, but James he is just there, he is just in that corner, talking to Clair or Morty, but never once has he spoke to him, which I find really funny, it is going to be a new record if he NEVER talks to me THROUGHT THIS WHOLE GAME!" Whitney said as she began to shout, the two women started to laugh.

"I never even spoke to Morty before, I do not think I have ever spoke to Morty, I spoke to James, but not to Morty, I leave it up to YOU and YOU to ARGUE with him for ME, I do not want to argue with that person, I mean I speak about him more than everyone else, and of course offensively, but I do not even think I have spoke to him before, which is also really funny, are we like close minded? Do we have a little barrier that those two cannot enter to speak to us?" Jasmine responded.

"Keep it down you two, I do not need to hear you giggling of how you avoid your enemies, I just need to think right now about the immunity challenge which we are going to arrive in a few minutes, so I am asking nicely if you two just keep it down for a second or I will get a headache." Clair said stopping and looking back towards the two women trailing behind the other four members.

"Sorry." They said as they stopped looking at the course they just arrived at, there was lots of running of course, some pipes to go through, some ropes, some bars and other stuff, they just looked at Professor Oak humming looking at the course for a second.

"Ah! Welcome survivors it is nice to see you guys again, so this and two more challenges and wa-la you will find yourself at the merge, seeing that there is now ten people in the total then the six, five or possibly four that you will have in your tribe when the two tribal councils will take place. Well that is not the point today of too talk to the merge, that's in four days so lets talk about today's immunity challenge. Well today this course will prove your relationship towards another team member when you are tied up by the feet this being a three-legged obstacle course. I will randomly draw your names out of this hat and the two who are chosen go through this course, the immunity idol being in their control. The other four survivors will just have to watch while they go through the course, cheering them on. Well first let's get your names in the hat and randomly draw then I will explain what you have to do once you are tied up." Professor Oak said. 

He then showed everyone their name on a piece of paper, he put the six names of the Kanto tribe in the hat first and jerked the hat side to side as the two little slips with their name was shuffled. He stopped after a few seconds and put his hand in it to draw out the first name. "Reminds me of a tribal council, open the slip and read the vote." Erika whispered in Chads' ear. "Hush! Well the first person is…" He took a slip out of a piece of paper and read it, "Misty." Misty widened her eyes as she stepped up in the line where th3e Kanto members stood waiting for the other persons named to be called, "And the second person is…" He put his hand in the hat and took out a piece of paper, "Gary!" He said. Gary widened his eyes as the two looked at teach other a look of disgust on their face. 

"Me with Misty? This is a mismatch already when the Johto members were not ever determined! I mean we hate each other so much and we being tied up by the ankles for a three legged race, aye this is going to be the shortest race in history." Gary announced.

"I do not feel happy about it either, me getting stuck with you, now I have to feel my body against yours while we need to cooperate to get through this course and immunity on our shoulders, this is not putting me in any better position then before." Misty said arguing back. 

"And now for you Johto." He said as took out the members of Kanto slips out of the hat and inserted the six names for Johto he then jerked the hat back and forth as he shuffled the names, "First person is." He mumbled to himself as he took out a name, "Whitney." He said. Whitney made a sigh as she stepped up from the line she was in with the fellow members of her tribe, "And joining her is…" He took another name from the hat, "Morty you will be joining Whitney." Morty sighed as he looked over at Whitney. "This is not happening, immunity lies in the hands of the ones who hate each other most." James mumbled to himself as he looked at Gary and Misty arguing when they were tying the rope on their ankles. 

"That's it, this game is so rigged the ones who hate each other the most in both tribes get matched up, I am so going to complain with whoever came up with this sick idea of me cooperating with Morty, this is like a snail out running a cheetah." Whitney said as she took the rope and bent down, Morty did too, their hangs banging.

"I just don't get her metaphors they are so irrelevant." Jasmine said to Chuck.

"Whitney I am not any happier then you are, you first try to burn me and now you are trying to knock me unconscious by head butting me, I mean you are trying to become a female assassin." Morty responded.

"I said that was an accident! And you hit me, jerk!" Whitney barked back as the two were arguing when they were tying the ropes on their ankles.

"There is no way they are going to make it through this course like alive and well, verbally or psychically." Clair said to her tribe and looking over to the other tribe.

"You are so right, Misty and Gary are going to have a cursing fight while they are out there, maybe some ankles being kicked some punches being thrown those two are whacked and now they have to work together, don't blame me when you see one of them with a bloody nose or something." Chad said looking over to Clair.

"This won't go well." Chuck said shaking his head in dismay hearing their responses to each other.

"….Right now what you need to do, first thing you got to do is run in that very slimy snow then you need to drop down on your knees and crawl down those bars then you get up again and do more running then you both need to climb up that rope and jump down to the other side, then you need to go through that little zig-zap course, it does not seem like a lot of obstacles but it will take lots of team work." Professor Oak said explaining the course.

"All of us do not have a lot of that 'Team work' Professor Oak, I am sorry, but you need to redraw for some 'teamwork' to be seen." Whitney said over to him, he just looked nervous, "Cannot do that Whitney you have to learn how to work together, now go on that white line and I will say go and then you two run off like crazy so you can make your team proud and win immunity."

"Can we call it a draw while we are ahead?" Misty asked looking back over at Professor Oak, "No, just go…" He said as the four survivors went on the white line. He took out his little flash powder gun as he looked at the four survivors get in a running position, "Go!" He shouted as he shot the trigger of the gun.

The four began to run, actually walk as they had trouble running, now they were starting to run. "Gary stop running so fast!" Misty shouted as they wobbled and soon fell on the mushy snowy floor as it was beginning to melt, which made it all mushy. Morty and Whitney were not doing any better, they were keep on tripping too and they were only in the beginning.

"Your two members seem to start kicking by now, the red head and the blue head." Erika said looking at them beginning to kick each other as they reached the bars, as they were both on their booties trying to get in a crawling position.

"Hey! That's Morty and that's Whitney!" Jasmine commented looking at Erika.

"The Blue head is Whitney?" Erika said looking over at her, staring eye to eye.

"No! Whitney is the red head; you should know that she went up when he said 'Whitney' in the drawing.

"Sorry I can be stupid when I have my lack of protein." Erika said and nodded her head.

"Hey! We agreed too ---" Brock said being interrupted.

"I am only joking around." Erika said and giggled.

"Fall!" Misty complained trying to bend down.

"We do not need to fall, did you see how stupid those two were? We just need to like go on the ground and crawl we do not need to think ahead." Gary said as two tried to get on the ground, Misty being pulled with him. 

"Ow, jerk!" Misty said as she rubbed her elbow. Gary then began to crawl Misty being dragged along, Misty then began to crawl finally cooperating with Gary.

"Stop going so fast I am going to hit my ------" Whitney commented then rubbed her head, "Like ouch." 

"Sorry, we just need to get moving, why do you always have to complain?" Morty barked.

"I am complaining? You are the one who said I was an assassin when you just tried to crack my skull open you jerk!"

"Its too dark to see them, darn it I want to see them beating each other up." Jessie said putting her hand up against her chin.

"Yes see the cock fight." James said and let out a chuckle.

"Shush. I am trying to hear them." Jessie said then stopped talking for a second as they heard Whitney barking out curses while Morty barking back curses back and lots of offenses at the same time, they then heard Misty shout out a certain bad word and a huge sound of a slap.

"I do not know the red head, I am not her best friend it is sooo Clair." Jasmine said looking over at her.

"Don't blame Morty for making all those curses it is Chucks' fault he is a bad influence." James said looking over at him.

"I am the inspiration of fighting in my tribe, why thank you." Jessie said and made a bow, "Man that lady can slap really hard for us to hear that." She commented after. They then heard another slapping noise, and Gary shouting at another curse. 

"That's going to leave a mark." Brock commented.

"I said to climb the rope you climb and pull me up, fatty." Misty barked at Gary as the two stopped in front of the rope wall.

"You are heavier than you look and I am not fat!" Gary barked back. Misty put her hand on the rope as the two tried to climb up the rope fall, but their feet got tangled and they fell on the ground again, being seven feet in the air.

"Morty stop kicking me and I am going to have no leg if you are going to go that fast." Whitney said being also on the rope wall, her leg being fully extended up so Morty can climb the wall first and pull Whitney up.

"Sorry if I want to win for our tribe and it is your fault your bring kicked." He said pulling himself up to the platform on the top.

"How is it my fault you ***censored here*** when I am trying to be flexible enough so you can climb up then pull me up, it just makes thing simpler."

"Just shut up, you can just move your head now here." Morty said pulling her up to the platform.

"Ouch, do not care about a girl getting rug burn!" She barked as she rubbed her arms. 

"Look Gary they already got the top while we are not even in the middle." Misty complained pointing to them.

"If you were taller then we can do their strategy of getting up so doesn't blame me." 

"I can blame you as much as I like!" Misty shouted as she hoisted herself up a few more feet onto the platform. The other team jumped off the platform, they having trouble back up but they were in the final stretch, the Kanto group closely behind them.

"Johto won!" Professor Oak announced to the eight tribe members sitting at the beginning line. The four members of Johto jumped up and down when they heard Whitney and Morty somehow survived being together and winning them immunity. 

"Kanto, you getting a losing streak now?" Professor Oak commented as he widened his eyes, "I will be seeing you guys at tribal council, Johto tribe congratulations your third win in a row."

"Whitney what did you do to him, Morty what did you do to her?" Clair said looking at the both of them as they both had cuts, bumps, and bruises.

"We had a cursing fight and then we started kicking." Whitney mumbled as she rubbed her elbow, which had a cut on it and was bleeding the most out of her little cuts she had, "He gave me rug burn also." 

"Ouch that hurts." Jasmine said looking at Whitneys' rug burns on her arm, which was a straight red line.

"She gave me plenty of cuts too and such." Morty said showing his wrist, which was completely red and bleeding sort off.

"Ow, how did that happen?" Chuck asked.

"Whitney just slid the rope right across my wrist as fast as she can." 

"That was for kicking my head!"

"You were keeping kicking my leg with those shoes which are spiky at the end."

"The point is that we won, and we do not need to hike today while Misty and Gary will probably going to be voted out for how much they hurt each other and that they lost while they were probably targets in the first place, I am just glad that I am not them at the moment, I just need to sit by the fire with some water and relax getting myself to actually heal my cuts and all my other injuries because of Morty."

"Yes Whitney for the first time in your life you are right, we won and that is what matters while she tried to kill me so I cannot participate in the game, but that's not the point, now we will have a six to five advantage by the next challenge and maybe by the merge we can have a six to four advantage even though I do not care as I could not stand having any sort of alliance with Whitney and especially after this when she practically beat me up, that's a no, no, I will not care if it is five to five or anything I just want to be healed again and be able to actually move my wrist and feel my legs." 

"I did not try to kill you, you were trying to knock me unconscious through out that whole course so I would be knocked out of the game, but that won't work even though I have a huge headache from you trying to abuse me, I hate you." She barked as she raised a hand towards him.

"Calm down you two, just lets get back to camp and relax, you two were quite comedic while you were in that course we can hear you guys kicking, slapping and cursing, very amusing even though we could not see you, but now, ouch no wonder we heard." Clair said.

"She is right no offense, but you were cracking us up with all your arguing, I mean we go so low that we laugh at your mistakes and stupidity, I mean we had nothing better to do, we just had to guess of what you two were doing to each other, and Chuck you owe me ten bucks for saying that they won't be bleeding by the time when they return from the immunity challenge." Jasmine said looking over to Chuck.

"Arg. I did not know that would happen even though I basically heard them saying 'I'm bleeding you and whatever curse word fitted in that situation' " Chuck said putting his hand in his pocket and handing her a ten.

"It was good doing business with you, and I knew they would do that and curse I mean look at those two right now they look like they were in a fight, but no clothes were ripped come on you should of made the fight seem way more psychical then it was." 

"Jasmine just be quiet for the moment." Morty said rubbing his wrist looking at the blood on the palm of his hand.

"Gary what did Misty do to you, use her outrage attack on you? Rage? Which one?" Jessie said looking at him as he was bleeding along with Misty; rug burns on their body and Gary with his face all red from Misty slapping him around. Jessie leaned over towards Gary bed and looked at his arm, which was lightly bleeding.

"Now I feel how much it hurts to be in Ashs' position. She slapped me and dragged me around like I was a rag doll, this is worse than child abuse." Gary mumbled to himself as she rubbed his arm with some water and a rag. 

"Misty you look like a wreck your hair is sticking all over the place and you just look really hurt." Brock said widening his eyes looking at Misty.

"My hair is straight and I will be fine, Gary just being the usual jerk that he is, he just dragged me around and would not just do what I asked I mean I just tried to make it simple and now we lost two times in a row and me or him is now going today and it is both of our faults it just making us bigger targets, but you could not see us because there was a lot of mist at the moment so you do not really know who made it more difficult." Misty barked at Brock.

"Sorry, don't go in a rage on me."

"Sorry I am just a bit edgy because Gary seemed more injured than me, which makes it seem like I made it harder for him then it was for me, so then I would be gone and then Gary would be free from me throwing my usual fits. I just need to think for a moment I cannot really talk to anyone right now, I am just confused and depressed. Can you just leave me alone until tribal council? I am sorry Brock I am just worried it is my last night here. I am not trying to make you feel mad or anything I am just mad myself and I just need to think about some things, look I am so depressed I am just repeating myself with senseless stuff, which does not even make sense." Misty said rubbing her eye for a second with her first.

"Yeah sure Misty, I have to do some talking with Gary, Chad, you know just to see whats happening and when we are planning to go tribal council I will talk to you along the way to tribal council, maybe tell you what I know about who is going to vote for who, I probably won't know as no one really trusts me anymore, but you know I can always try, and Misty even after this our friendship will still be strong and existent right?" Brock said getting up and turning his head for a second looking back at her.

"Uhm, if you do something horrible to me or vice versa then no, but if we just play the game and no nothing, which is what we are forced to do to survive in the game, if it is like backstabbing and lying about it, which is a bad thing then I cannot be your friend, but if you just play the game and I do the same with us not trying to hurt each others feelings then yes we will be friends, just don't hurt each others feelings and if you vote for me or vice versa then I won't take it personally and it is not nothing personal anyway, it is just a game."

"Okay I was just wondering, I will try and see whats going on here even though there are really only Chads' alliance to talk too as basically they decide which one of you deserves to go and which one of you needs to stay, but I probably won't get anything out of them, I am not in their alliance so why should they tell me, well I do not think they would, but I will try as I said before, see you are making myself repeat what I said before."

"I cannot believe they got so hurt in that challenge same with Whitney and Morty, which I just a surprise to me, I knew there would be shouting, but not that much shouting and some acts of violence, it is good that this will finally end, I mean we are doing it for the good of the tribe and for the good of the one who remains after this tribal council and that is what matters, this is not really strategic, which I do not like that much as I do not like to blame people from their personal acts just because they stepped on the wrong foot, but I mean this is starting to affect us all by dragging us into their arguments and just making us being driven nuts." Erika said leaning her arm against Chad, his arm wrapped around her neck.

"Well we will finally get some peace and quiet and go into the merge as five, I hope, well that's not the point, the point is now that we will have a better time here as this is a once in a lifetime experience, it is not like this is going to happen again and of course I want to have a good time while I am here until I am voted out or I win the game, I am just happy that I played this game." Chad said in response.

"I am not trying to sound obnoxious, but I am glad one of them is going, I mean they must be nice people to have the friends, which they have and survived the last two tribal councils, which does not prove that much, but I am just happy one of them is going, it will be nice just to lie down next to you and relax not hearing any bickering form those two. And then the merge is happening, which I am excited for."

"I am excited too, of look we have to go to tribal council now guys." He said to his tribe members as they got up and took their bags, went outside and grabbed their touches as they took that hard hike to tribal council.

"Kanto tribe, wow, I think you are developing a losing streak or something, well it seems like a see-saw for Johto, then Kanto, now Johto again, this is quite funny for me well when the merge happens then that won't happen. Well go in your seats as we can start talking about what happened in the last three days, which I want the answers of." He said the six Kanto members sat in their places on the wooden bench. Gary looked over to see the burnt out torches Sabrina and Koga.

_When I saw the torches next to our bench I saw the members of the alliance, and I am the remaining factor of it, so I may just go for joining the alliance, which was called evil, or they will vote for Misty as she is in no alliance, I just have to wait, just looking at the torches at my two best friends now whom are gone is just depressing as they are already gone before the merge, just because of Chad and his alliance. – _Gary said as he began to cry in front of the camera.

"Gary, when you were paired up with Misty what did you think? Because you lost you think you are a target?" Professor Oak said looking over to him.

"Misty and myself are the worst ones in friends in this group making us the most vulnerable for the challenge, I do not hate her, well not her guts, but I hate the person she has been to me as when she travels with Ash I see how nice she is to Brock and Misty, maybe this environment is affecting her, but she still has her best friend so I do not really now. And I was a target to begin with, we knew if we lost immunity and if it was like Brocks' fault it was still going to be Misty and myself to be voted out because of our verbal fights we have when we are at camp. Another reason is that I may be more threatening than Misty in some way, but I just looked at the took out torches and looked at the two from our tribe they being Koga and Sabrina, those were my best friends and we had a little alliance going there and now I am the remaining factor of it, so they just may want to vote me out as I am the remaining factor of one of the original alliances."

"So they changed?" Professor Oak asked. Gary just nodded. "I do not need to hear the detail of that Misty, same original question as I asked before."

"As you heard it was Gary or myself, Misty, that is a target of tonight from our fighting and I always knew that. I knew that our fighting would bring us to this exact position where I am right now, and I cannot do anything about it. When I heard Garys' name being called for the immunity challenge I just knew our past would affect us, as we never spoke about it once, maybe the other tribe has and we just could not cooperate and we even injured ourselves during the process. And be being a target, I was in no original alliance as I find them dishonest and I do not really like the concept of them, I mean I came out here to have fun, if I am the weaker link out of us two I will leave with my head held up high and gracefully as I played a honest game and I did not have that much fun here because of Gary, but I cannot blame him for my actions, I only can blame myself, so can we just get to the voting." 

"Hey that was my line, but whatever, Brock please start with the voting." He said.Brock nodded as he got up and voted, then Misty, Chad, Erika, Sabrina, Jessie, and Gary. Gary went to Professor Oak and handed him the jar full of the votes. "Thank you grandson." He said. Gary just nodded as he took his seat, "Now to read the votes for this vote, which Gary and Misty seem to be nervous already and I did not even open the jar." He said as he opened the jar and read the first vote."

"Our first vote is…Gary."

"Second vote…Misty."

"Third vote…Gary."

"Forth vote…Misty."

"Fifth vote…Gary."

"And sixth vote is Gary gets another he is out, if it is not Gary he is also voted out, if it is Misty then we go into a tie." He said as he took out the last vote, "And Gary…you and Misty 

Are in a tie." Misty already got up, but then made a sigh of relief as she sat back down.

"We are in a tie, out of three tribal councils two has been in a tie, you got a confusing record Kanto, well now when in a tie the ones who were nominated, which is Gary and Misty in this case, now they plea us with the case of why they should stay, so I will start with Misty this time. And of course you have to vote for either for Misty or Gary as those two got the highest amount of votes." He said looking over to Misty.

"I had no idea that we were going to be in a tie, no idea at all so I am like speechless at the moment okay; I should stay because I know that I was fighting with Gary all the time and we disturbed you all, but I did feel sorry for him, I did want to apologize, I guess I found it a mistake to not get the courage and do it, which made us here tonight fighting for our flames to be lit, our life here, and I am sorry I never did that, I do not have anything else to say." Misty responded.

"Okay, at least I got some time to think, but I did think of apologizing to Misty all the time as I saw her crying some night I do not know why you should keep me though, I know how to make a alliance, but of course it must be really lousy as Koga was the mastermind behind it and he was the first one voted out and Sabrina turned against me and I am the remaining factor as it and maybe you want to get rid of it so you do not remember Koga and hearing his evil plans from the corners, I do not know why I should stay, I do not know why Misty should stay, we both lost immunity, we both argued, and we both did nothing about it." Gary responded.

"Pretty good answers, now the two nominated, Gary and Misty cannot vote when there is a tie, the remaining members have to vote which is Brock, Chad, Erika and Jessie will vote off the case you presented and I will read who will be going, the one who made the better case stays, obvious as that. Brock please go again." He nodded towards Brock as he nodded and went to vote, then Chad, Erika and Jessie. Jessie held the jar as she gave it back to Professor Oak, "Thanks Jessie." He said as she smiled in response as she sat back in her seat.

"First vote…Misty." 

"Second vote…Gary."

"Third vote…Misty."

"Forth vote…Gary." Professor Oak was silent for a second as they looked at they each got two votes each, "Wow two ties, now this goes into a deadlock in a deadlock we use your past votes against you and whoever has the most is voted out of the tribe and I'm sorry Misty but you already had six votes against you before this and Gary only had two against him, so Misty after this deadlock, you have to hand me your torch." Misty began to cry as she nodded, she got up along with the five remaining members as they each hugged her in a good bye. 

"Brock, do well and please try to do your best to win, you are my best friend and you are the most deserving, don't become depressed now that I am gone, your best friend, Brock stay strong and do whatever you need to do so you can honor your town, your family, your gym so you can win this game." Misty whispered in his ear as she gave him a tight hug. He hugged back, "I will try to do that, Misty have fun being home and say hi to everyone for me, thanks." Brock responded as he began to cry (Yep, Brocks' eyes can never be seen, but he is still crying.) 

Misty picked up her flaming torch and walked over to Professor Oak. He put his wooden spoon over it, the flame now not being lit, "Misty, the tribe has spoken." 

Misty waved back to everyone was she walked down that bridge of shame, her backpack over her, she put a smile on her face and whipped her tears and did what she promised if she went tonight, Brock made a weak smile as he waved back.

"Only one more tribal council and the merge occur, you may go back to camp, Kanto tribe." Professor Oak said as the five remaining members went back to camp.

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Brock – "Misty, I am voting for you now as I need Gary to stay in this game you told me before tribal council to do whatever I need to do so I can last in this game and you won't take anything personal and I hope you don't. I am sorry for this and I am going to miss talking to you, well I will see you seen when I get voted out, or when I win, only if you made it to the jury, well have fun at home and just enjoy being back there then at this fighting ring."

Misty – "I am not going to be stupid, everyone knows I am going to be voting for Gary so I can actually have a chance of surviving, well you are first a jerk Gary, you are mean, egotistical and you hurt me during that immunity challenge and we lost and I blame you more than me because of it."

Chad – "I originally voted for Misty here, but I am changing it to Gary as he was being unethical when he said of why he should stay, I think you had a better reason and you had a speech more of ethics than him as that is the point of today's vote, which one of you two is more a jerk, I originally thought you, but I was corrected and it is Gary and I rather see him go then you knowing that you were sorry for his mistakes, and I did see you cry and you only cry like that from emotions, not an act."

Erika – "Our alliance, consisting of myself, Chad, and Jessie said we would vote for Misty, but now that it was a tie I think Jessie voted for Gary maybe her friendship was too strong for her to do such a thing, I am a nice person so I would understand, well Gary I am voting for you know, ethics if the most important thing here and once I heard you speaking about Koga and Sabrina who were plotting against us and planning to do lots of backstabbing my hand was already writing without me trying to for your name and now it is on this slip of paper and now I find you a unethical person who is still in that alliance and tribe and now you tried to drag Brock along, I mean he is a nice guy so I am not going to let you ruin a fine man.

Jessie – "I voted for Gary being the tie because you were my friend Misty, and I just did not have the courage to vote you out, but I just find you Misty a weaker link, if our tribe needed your vote Gary would be more dependable as we seen him vote towards his alliance, you are just out there Misty, sorry that I am voting for you, it was originally for Gary, but now for you Misty just because I find you a weaker link then he is."

Gary – "Do I really need to tell who I am voting for? Misty of course I have done it for the last two tribal councils, six votes in total from my power and look here is the seventh, well there is more coming towards you, Brocks, and hopefully Chads' alliance. You are just a self-concerned person all you care is about yourself and you were mean to me and to my friends too, you do not have the kind of power just to play with people and you hurt me physically too, I did by accident, not on purpose like you that was plain mean."

---- Mistys' Final Words ----

"As I said before I am not surprised at all that I was voted out, I cannot believe that Gary outlasted, outwitted, and outplayed me, it is quite amazing to me, but I knew that he would as he had alliances, I did not. I would like to thank Jessie and Brock for being my friends and I of course know they voted for Gary even Jessie fighting against her alliance, but I do not if it swapped around because I think so because the votes were read backwards and doesn't he read the vote by the first person who casted it? Actually no he does not, he randomly picks it out, I just felt that why would no one change their mind, I think their was and I think it completely swapped so I still thank Jessie and Brock for their friendship and being so nice to vote for Gary before the tie, I knew you voted against me in the end, I think it was sort of obvious as I saw a grin on Jessies' face when he read my name for the second time after the tie and Erika and Chad having a weak smile on their face towards me when they left so I got a clue I am not really that dumb. Well saying this is completely stupid now I had a pretty fair time here, Gary made it like a living hell so I could not have that much fun, but it was fun abusing him in any sort of way and I hope, I do not really know who I am going to wish luck to except for Brock for being so nice to me through thick and thin and not caring he was talking to me when I was a huge target, Jessie did not so I cannot wish her luck, but to Chad and Erika I also wish you luck for voting against Gary at the end, even though my former votes just kicked me in the butt and said 'You are no longer here' so now I am gone after fifteen days, well I am just babbling so I am going to stop talking now! Chad, Erika, Brock GOOD LUCK!! I HOPE YOU WIN!"


	6. Whitneys' Plan

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

Pokémon Survivor: Season One

_ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Yet the stuff I use in here is mine and you may not use it without my permission.

(Author Note: I still will be continuing Glory's Long Road To Victory Or To Loss. I just wanted to try a game show and see if I was any good at it. And enjoy my Survivor Parody Fic, I hope you find it exciting and fun to read so far… o.o;)

Day Sixteen:

The Kanto tribe went to tribal council for the third time before the merge, now having only five remaining members from the original eight, the two targets yesterday were Misty and Gary. Gary thought that he was going to go because he was the remaining factor of the original alliance with Koga, the alliance everyone thought was mean and plotting for evil, but Misty thought she was going because she was in no alliance, which made her look like a weaker link. The votes were tied up in a tie, they then re-voted and in a deadlock, which means the votes in the past are counted and whoever has the most is voted off. Misty had six votes in the past, all from Garys' alliance so she was the fifth member in the game to go whike Gary only had too votes against him and that was in the first tribal council when Brock and Misty had a mini-alliance, which was broken. In the Johto tribe Morty blackmailed Clair for voting for Whitney or Jasmine if they went to tribal council, while Whitneys' alliance were plotting of how to rebel against Morty and gettimg him off the show, by somehow getting into a deadlock and because he is the only member who has votes and still here, he would be voted off.

_When I went back from tribal council yesterday I felt really sad, the image of Mistys' face when she was leaving just got me to remember all the good times I had with her and I voted against her, why did I vote for her? I could of got Gary off and went back to the original mini-alliance I had with Misty, I had chouices and both were logical, but my head was thinking of whom to vote for, not my heart, as I usually try to vote off my heart not off my head, well now she is gone and I have no best friend, I do not have no one to talk too, of course Gary is my friend, but Misty and myself had a great connection and… she is gone now… I think I made the wrong move… - _Brock

_I was surprised when we got into a deadlock, it was good our alliance always targeted for Misty or I would be off right now taking a plane home, my goal here is to get on the jury and hopefully into the final four, well I am planning too ahead now. I cannot believe I played this game better than Misty, I cannot believe it, I am still in shock, but it was emotional for everyone when she left as she tried to be a friend to everyone, except me. That is not why I hated her, it was just the words that came out of her mouth, I do not know if they voted off ethics, as if I was more ethical than Misty, well it is tied, and more of a weaker link, well we are the same too if it was a tie, once I mentioned Koga and Sabrina I really did expect to get off for mentioning those two who made our tribe suffer and even have more fighting, well I am here and now I am going to be a better player in this game, just to win the immunity in two days and I made it into the merge. – _Gary

_Misty was never my friend before this as we never did talk except when we were arguing when we tried to steal their stuff, but I learned lots about her, which I would never of learned if I was not drafted into this game because Blaine having some phobia with ice and being scared of Alaska or something, I have absolutely no idea. Well the game is going to get interesting now that one of the two bickering duo is now gone, I am going to miss Misty and talking to her at night and fall asleep from how much we talked and in the morning while we were complaining about our sleep, but I can live without her, it is only a game, I told myself not to get attached to anyone and I sure won't. - _Jessie

_I was completely unaware that it was going to go into a deadlock, I respect Jessie and voting to keep her friend on, but then she voted off her friend,I do not understand what happened, Chad and myself whom were not good friends with her wanted to keep her on in the end a dn her friends the ones she trusted wanted her to leave the game, I am going to ask them why they did that, it will be interesting to see them betray their friend, it shows what kind of characters they are…-_ Erika

_Misty is now gone, now we can get some peace and quiet, I originally voted to get her off, thwen to stay and the votes just swapped and Gary got her off, he is the one who got those former six votes casted towards her and it worked now she is off of the show, it was not in my control of which of them should stay I only voted for the one who I thought deserved to go. I know Jessie voted out of our alliance, I think she just wanted her friend on, I know it is not against our alliance as she told us that she may not be voting with us towards tribal council she just had to think some things out, so at least I expected her to vote out of our alliance for that tribal council, and now she won't do that again so we can get back to the game now. – _Chad

"I cannot believe I am here and Misty is not, I mean she put up the act of looking so innocent and actually I got rid of her, she is no longer playing this game, I am, and I always thought I was going to be voted out before her. I am still in shock Brock and now we are going to go in a merge in three days, this is great I just hope we do not lose immunity again or I definitely out of here." Gary said looking at Brock.

"Don't be so worried we are not going to lose immunity three times in a row, we won't allow that, and probably Johto will go to tribal council, I mean you were paired up with Misty and you seemed worse than those two hateful duo so you lost and abused each other at the same time, just stop worrying until you become a target again after the merge, who knows maybe I will be voted out before you, you just need to wait your course in this game." Brock responded trying to calm Gary down from being worried.

"Your right we won't lose three immunity challeges in a row, of course we won't and one of them is going to be voted out off – right – we are going into the merge five to five, even though they don't want to make a tribe alliance."

"Neither do they, I heard them mentioning during the immunity challenge while they were cracking up from your stupidity. Well these days seem to get longer and longer, I just want the merge to happen, I am like so restless during the past few days and I will be, I barely sleep just thinking of it, it will be great seeing some new faces and see how they act and stuff and then I will see if I have any chance of actually getting far in this game."

"I know I am so nervous at the moment just thinking about the merge, what happens if they find me the biggest threat and just vote me off, maybe I will get some new friends and possible connections for a alliance and then if I see myself and yourself getting into some power then I will think about how far I can get until someone somehow rebels against us, as that is highly, there is six in Johto and seems to be two alliances as Whitney the red head and Morty the weird person, that will be interesting to see, see some new fighting reminds me of Misty."

"Do not remind m e of Misty at the moment she is my friend and it was hard voting for her, it was the last time too as I casted one of those six votes against her and it is partially my fault of why she was voted off, even if I casted it towards you before she still would of went, but I knew being with you would make me have a better chance to survive in this game as she said vote based which one of us would you need more to keep you in this game longer and I am not really in a alliance with Misty so I chose you, even if you were voted off I could fo still re-made our mini-alliance I had with Misty as we sort of kept it a secret, but it is not a secret anymore, well I have absolutely no idea what is the point of what I am saying."

"Your saying for me not to talk about Misty because eyou are still sad she was gone because she was your best friend and I understand I won't talk about her or Ash, Ash may remind you of her so I won't talk about him either, all we need to talk about is how we can outlast, outwit, and outplay everyone else who are still remaining in the game by the merge as we would only have the power of two when we enter the merge and there is ten people, meaning we have to get two or three people into our alliance so we get dominating power."

"One more tribal council and we are at the merge, this is sort of a accomplishment as getting through six tribal councils is not that hard when three of them were to the other tribe so far, even though Morty does not even have complete power to vote us off and if we do go to tribal council then Morty is going to get a taste of his own medicine and he will have no idea of the mistake he has done for messing with us." Whitney said as she made a smirk on her face.

"I do not know how we got in the position to beat him, but I feel so excited for the immunity challenge in two days and he did not do his planning right except…" Jasmine said getting lost in her trail of thought, she not saying anything.

"Jasmine tell me what you are thinking right now, I want to know!"

"I do not know why Morty did this, but he must have a reason, I mean he got rid of the followers or planning too, so I think that he aiming to get Chuck off, not us, if he votes off our members of the alliance it means that no one would weant to join or it is basically saying they are the next target of Morty and his alliance, so he is trying to ruin our reputation as he is going to use that against us at the merge, I just know it and… I do not know how he is going to vote off Chuck at next tribal council if we go, I just know that Morty would not put himself in the position that he is in right now, maybe we are looking at this through the complete wrong perspective."

"Jasmine you are scaring me, you got into Mortys plan and you acted smart, now how is this possible? Is it the environment I do not know, but you are not usually suppose to know what happens until it happens, but Falkner was not in our alliance, why did he vote for him? Use his trail of thought to your advantage."

"Aye, I turned into a backstabber well um let me think he voted for Falkner because he was in no alliance, meaning he may vote against him so time and it may become the swing vote, whats the point of having a person who can risk your life in the game."

"You are really freaking me out psychic one! Well I see, but I have no idea why he did that even though it is only one vote, I do not think it can become important as that but I guess it was a safety precaution."

"I guess."

"Morty how do you know that they actually will stay together and vote you out as I mean you are the only one who has votes against and they do not if we go into a deadlock then you're a goner." James said looking at him.

"I will just trick the three by making some stuff up and they will be in too much of a rage to stick togethert in the alliance and now Chuck will be gone and then we have dominating power over our tribe, I mean those two will need to plea for which one will stay longer, it is flawless there alliance does not go deep and there is obvious visable cracks, Chuck always seems excluded, Jasmine is just really ditzy and Whitney just goes through a rage, those are not the kind of people who stay long int eh game and I will not let them stay here any longer, I will try anything in my power, well actually it does not matter anymore after next tribal council of now I got to worry about the threats in the Kanto tribe, the five or four members coming into the merge, that is going to be hard to get power then from them because now there is ten instead of the six here right now, four or five more people to try and fool and brake alliances of, if they have any, as they probably do, I know they are not so stupid if they beat us in two immunity challenges so far. Aye if Kanto is a big threat then we vote them out and carry Whitney and Jasmine for the ride, forcing them to vote our way or they are out that tribal council and once in the final five or six who vote those off and we go our ways, into the final two and now one of us wins, I make this sound really vague I really do need to think into this and make it a flawless plan so I can actually take this into affect, but I am worried that I will be a threat and they know about my former votes so they will try to do what Whitney does and now I am voted out, and now you two would have to caryr our alliance alone trying to recruit and stay strong and of course get my revenge." Morty said.

"I promise that I will stick in our alliance as I will try in all my power not to get mad at you if you do something which I just find wrong, if you do something bad to me though, and I am warning you now I will fight back and try to make your time here a living hell so do not try to play with me Morty, and yes Morty I am threatening you of not to try and play your little games on me as I am a smart guy and I know a lot about deceiving, backstabbing, and everything you do in this game, you have to remember I see every move you do in this game and you barley saw what I have done in this game stradegically for me as I just let you do it for me as I am keeping myself mysterious and I do not not plan of telling what I am planingn anytime soon, I am not breaking the alliance, I am just warning you to not mess with me and I know you will try when I hear you talking about playing all these tricks, and I know sometime within this game it will be my turn, Morty watch out because I am watching you like a hawk." James said harshly as he got up and walked out of the little hut.

"That was very inspiring words for my turn of agreement, Morty of course you are my friend and all and I got to know you and actually saw the good side of you. I just want to say that I will continue to be in this alliance until I am voted out because I am a threat or something, but I will leave honorably knowing I played the best game I can, nto everyone has a flawless plan which will make them automatically to be in the final two and have more people like you then hate you on the jury to give you the majority to make you win. Morty you need to draft in a fourth member when we go into the merge or we will have no chance of surviving here and I can tell that Chad, the one with the blonde hair is the most threatening in their tribe obviously he is good-looking, Brock told me that he had the strongest alliance, you know so when we go into the merge he has to be our first target of try to get out, if we do not get him off first then we are all gone and no longer in this game so that is what I am thinking at the moment, not about this tribal council, but the one after it in the merge as that is one of the most important one, it basically takes out a leader of a strong alliance and I want that to be Chad, once he is gone then we can actually win this game, him then Whitney, Jasmine, Chuck if we win immunity and the rest after that, pick them off one by one just like flies." Clair said looking at James leaving, then narrowing her eyes back towards Morty.

"What was James talking about, does he feel that I have a closer connection to you then to him that I will deceive and vote him off instead of you. No offense Clair, but if we did make it into the final three and I won immunity I would vote you off as you are more threatening, probably can be more threatening than me, I know you already play a fantastic game, Whitney and Jasmine feeling they can trust you, and you od that game after the merge then no one would want to vote you off. I do not hope that James is trying to break off in the alliance feeling threatened of in trouble that he is in this alliance, just being I plan ahead and plan to do lots of backstabbing does not mean I will do it to everyone in this game, not to you, and not to James, Clair maybe you should talk to him about this as you are also in it, I have a feeling he does not want to talk to me at the moment alliance wise as if I did not trust him thwen I would not be giving him all my plans."

_I think that James, who is my second best friend and the second most trusted friend in this place, Clair being the most trusted and my best friend here. Well I think that James is finding me too threatening and too dominant and that is bad especially for today as James can convince them to vote me off and I would not even make it to the merge, and I spoke so much about being in it and I am not going to let him destroy my plans, I will just shift the vote to him if he tries anything in the next three days to plot against me and vote me off, I may be friends with him, but I am prepared to vote him off if he si trying to use any tricks that he has up his sleeve on me, of course I feel threatened by him that is why I am acting so harshly on him, he is a smart man and he knows my plans, he can easily make an alliance and get the power to vote me off, I do not want that to happen, everyone was saying to vote him off if they went on tribal council by day three, but I worked hard to shift it and change everyone into voting for James, they thought he was being too sneaky, playing under the radar so no one would notice him so he can skip tribal council to tribal council and just suddenly finding himself winning the game, I do not know what he is thinking, but of course I am worried, James and his weird behavior, I have a feeling he will betray me and rebel… – _Morty.

_I never really connected to James, we did not really talk when Morty was not along, we are only friends through connections to Morty so I have no idea of how I am going to knock some sense into him, as I am pretty sure he would not wan tto talk to Morty after what he was just saying and his action towards it too, I am worried that this is going to make us look like a weaker link, which leads for me to voted off and now I do not have a chance for the million dollars, I am the strongest one and most threatened as I am friends weith everyone and I have done nothing wrong, Whitneys' alliance does not really know I am voting against them, they just think I am voting for what my gut tells me, as the ones we vote off is the ones our gut tells us too vote for and of course I am using my head in this game to survive not my heart, your heart can make you emotional when you vote for someone so I am not getting attached ot anyone, or not trying too, I am just friends with everyone, I would not invite any of these people to like a dinner party I was invited too and I can invite no guest, maybe go to my house once, but that's it. – _Clair

_I am not mad at Morty and I do not feel threatened by him at all, if everyone is thinking that at the moment as I am not. I just got annoyed because I heard him of backstabbing and stuff and lately I could not trust him so well so you know, I feel that he might do it to me and I will be a complete sucker, I know he is better friends with Clair, and vice versa so if somehow we did make it into the final three and I do nto win immunity, then I am out, I would not want to be put up against because I did basically nothing mean in this game so far and the seven people on the jury knows that, so they would vote for me, Clair tries to be everyones friend, but she is going to backstab her, so she basically has no chance from getting people to like her, I know what they are doing, I just lay back and watch them making all these mistakes, as I probably will be the last member of my alliance in the game is Chad gets the power to vote us off one by one, I just stay under the radar and go through every tribal council, trying to avoid being noticed by Professor Oak and I do not talk to anyone in the tribe because I do not want to do anything bad against them and find my past is biting me right back in the butt, so that is the reason why I am quiet if anyone was wondering why I was or maybe you did not notice me. – _James said and winked.

_Um let me think for a second why did I come to tell you people something, I am such a klutz sometimes, well okay I do not know of how Morty is going to get Chuck, Jasmine or I off of the show if it is three to three and he has votes against him, he may see a crack in our alliance, which he may use to his advantage, but we had a little talk and made sure of try to avoid Morty and the little tricks he tries to play on people, I know he will try, but I know he put himself in this situation for a reason, maybe he wanted to look vulnerable and when our guard is down he does something and now the alliance would be broken, I have no idea what he is thinking, the only one who knows that is Morty, no one knows how jhe is playing this game and what he is planning, which is making me worried, I am becoming more worried of James and what he did after I heard him shout at the end andf left, I do not know if he is going to help us rebel or take Jasmine or Chuck from my alliance and form a new one to vote Morty or me off as we were the leaders of the alliances which were formed now before the merge. I have no idea, but once the merge happens I will be exicted to actually meet the five people in Kanto at the moment and get to know them and over power Morty once I get the chance too, as that is my goal in this game right now, bring down Morty, which may lead to me being dragged down with him, as I know if I am going to target him and he is vulnerable he will drag me along to be voted out next, heh. – _Whitney

_The merge is happening soon and that is what I am looking forward too, I already seen the kind of people Kanto is and I am pretty sure that one of those two, Misty and Gary were voted off so we would not need to deal with it, all we have to do now is just pass through this tribal council and we are there, a accomplishment in this game is to get to the merge, well it has been my goal so far. – _Chuck

_It was weird today when I went into Mortys' trail of thought, I had no idea of what I was thinking was probably what he wqas thinking, quite freaky, maybe I am psychic and I do not know it, well now that we have an idea of his plan for the next three days who just will counter it and hopefully mess with Morty with his own little games of trying to get us confused, he will finally learn not tio mess with people or they will fight back with all force, too bad he does not know what is going to happen in two days if we go to tribal council, he is going and they will have no idea what just happened, well James I mean, and Clair I think, she never really said if she was in an alliance, she just said she was friends with them, but I know better she is in that alliance so once he is gone she is going to be a target, even when the merge occurs, I mean the Kanto tribe seem like nice people while I am with three people who are so mean, who are just everything horrible and I tried to become friends with one, I cannot believe it. – _Jasmine

"One more tribal council and we are there at the merge with Johto, a new tribe being born and it being a whole new ball game." Erika said leaning her head against Chads shoulder.

"I am looking forward to it too, we do not have Misty here to start fighting as she did start this all, hopefully Johto will have Whitney or Morty gone is they go to tribal council so no fighting, we get to meat great people and actually get to play the game as this is only the beginning it is not that hard getting past this, not trying to sound cocky or something, but it is only the truth all you need is people you trust and you can outlast, outwit, and outplay everyone else in this game."

"I am just so restless lately I just want it to happen so I can meet everyone and actually start playing the game and I know if I get voted out you will go on a revenge for me, but I doubt you would let me be voted out as you are here to protect me in this game right?" Erika said as she looked up eye to eye with him.

"Of course I would, if any of us had to go, I would sacrifice myself first and hope that you would win, as I doubt that would happen as I am in complete power in this tribe and I am planning to keep it that way, and of course I am going to protect you throughout this game, I care about you and this game would be nothing if you were not here, you are the one who I got to know the best and connected to the most, you know we just clicked."

"Hey stop being so dominate, this is not a communism tribe." Erika said as she made a giggled, she raised her arm and hit Chad in the chest slightly.

"Heh, you know what I mean, I, I mean we, have the strongest alliance in the game as we are the cloest and no one could take the automatic power of two away while they are not completely sure it is going to be the same for them, you only have one vote, but we have the power of two and that is why we are a storng alliance, and we got trusting friends who will just make us more powerful."

"I do not really care about who has power and who does not, you know I just came here to make some friends and if I even had a chance of doing well in this game in the situation that we are in at the moment, well I mean the base of the game you are stuck in the artic for forty-two days with fifteen other people and you need to have team worj to build shelter and to get more food when you get sick of just having rice, I just find this as a great experience and I am using this to my advantage, this is a once in a life time opportunity and hopefully I can use this experience in every day life."

"I know this is an once in a life time experience and I am definitely planning to use it once I get back to civilization, I am having fun here and I did not even imagine myself getting so close to another member, I just felt a little excluded from everyone else when I met them because I was in the army, I am a serious guy, we are all young adults and I just did not know if anyone was going to be serious like me and try their hardest, pull themselves to the limit just to finish a task, well it just proves that you cannot just base people off you see them, I just thought this though, and I learned a lot about everyone and how serious they can be, to make a alliance that is a serious commitment, and to have a strong friendship it is also a serious commitment…"

"I have no one to talk too now, it was Misty, I, Gary, Brock, Chad, Erika, and now Misty is gone I have no one to complain too about ow hungry I feel and all these pains of going through this game, great, just great I thought Misty was a weaker link, but she was a stronger friend, I have no idea what that means to me as I never really cared before, it is probably because I do not have James aournd for support and stuff, but in three days I will be with James, feeling his hand up against my face, his arm wrapped around my waist as we hug, these days will be hard, but I will deal with it, I will be able to just get through these days easily, no problem, yep, no problem, I will just write in the snow that's wrong and how I feel and just talk to myself about it, okay I will look like I am now nuts, but it does not matter as I will get my problems out into the open and that is why I had Misty, to cplain to her and she do the same, and just to talk about our experience here." Jessie murmured as she drew circles in the snow, looking at them for a second, she keep her finger in the little trail.

"Everyone seems to be talking with their friends, I am alone, Gary and Brock, Chad and Erika just look at the duos they seem to be talking, having fun and just like laughing from what they were saying, I cannot believe I voted Misty out when I could of voted Gary out I mean he is in the alliance which was planning to vote out all the deserving people, he had a reasont o go expect for the fighting, Misty, well she did not really have a reason she was just there, someone you can just drag along and won't rebel against you, well if it is ethical she won't, she is a independent woman, Gary is a smart person to make a alliance so easily, but Koga was the mastermind so he was just a follower and he survived through these tribal councils, while he was a target for all three tribal councils we had so far, but he somehow escaped being voted out, I do not know how, Sabrina and Koga took the blame for him as Gary was the weakest link out of them, actually not really, I would find Sabrina to me as she was just there getting the mail and knowing who to vote for when she went into the tribal council, she did not really become friends with Koga, but who can he was voted out at day three, I mean she did not speak to Gary either." Jessie continued.

Day Seventeen:

"I cannot believe it, last reward challenge as this old tribe of Kanto." Erika announced to her tribe as they all looked at her, a smile grew on their faces as they made it this far, finally they the day of the merge is getting closer and closer and that is what they were waiting for since day one, the day of the merge, the checkpoint in the game, then juey, Final four, Final two andf then the winner, those were considered the 'checkpoints' in the game, as there may be different ones for different people, but those were the most obvious ones.

"I know I am still in shock that it past seventeen days so far, time flies by so quickly over here. Soon I will find myself being voted out while being in like the final seven or something, I do not know, I will finally see James again if he does not get voted out if their team has to go to tribal council. This reqard challenge better have a good prize that's worth using all of our energy for." Jessie said.

"Actually, I just read it and I think it is more logical than physical so you would not be wasting energy, it has something to do with boxes, I do not really know what it is, this riddle is really bad compared to the others so I cannot tell, well it is the last reward challenge for the team I think the reward will be some food and drinks." Brock said taking the letter from his pocket again and giving it to Jessie.

"Finally some sort of good food, I am sick of having water all the time and sick of always having rice with fish, I need other food in my body or it won't accept any new kinds of food once I see them, I am going to find myself vomiting each time." Gary announced looking at his bowl of rice.

"Stop complaining, if you were sick of this fgood then you go outside and look for some sort of new food, don't blame us for why you are sick of this food because it is partly your fault, I hate people like you that always expects things from other people, but in the real world you wil have to work for yourself then getting everyone to do something for you, so start doing it now." Jessie barked.

"Just because Misty was voted off does not mean you have the right just to scream at me for making a comment because I already know what you said, I am not an idiot, I did not ask for them to hunt for new food, I was making a comment, god, Jessie stop assuming everything I say is just a plea for something." Gary barked back.

"Stop arguing you two, this is our last reward challenge and I am pretty sure we all want to win it because who ever wins gets some sort of food and I want different food too, so learn how to work together and we will win." Chad said stopping those two from arguing.

"Now Misty left and Jessie is the replacement, I think we just need to get Gary off, I should of voted Gary off then everyone will be happier than they are now, I mean he starts these arguments I think, he just picks on people for one, he is a nice person to me, but not to Jessie and Misty, he is more hated he deserved to go, well it is too alte now to get him out of the game, unless we lose immunity then he is going." Brock mumbled to himself as he took a sip of water, "I wonder what Gary is going to say once he realizes I voted against him." Brock said and made a little grin on his face.

"The last reward challenge before the merge wow, last time we will work as a tribe to win immunity or a reward challenge; as once the merge happens you fight against everytone for immunity or for the reward as only one person can win it, this is amazing, the days just seem to be flying by until the merge and once that happens the real game is going to e played as this is only the beginning, now you have to see another tribe and prevent them and also the former people in your tribe to not vote for you and that is much harder than you think, I can't wait." Clair announced as she took a sip from her water.

"This then the last immunity and I will find myself packing my bags to see the guys or ladies of the other camp, this is going to be fun seeing new faces now, and now having toi live with them, which is not the best part because one of them may have bad habits and combined with ours, that's just bad." Morty said as he took a bite out of the Lanturn they caught over six days ago.

"He will be packing his bags tomorrow if we go to tribal council to go home, he won't even meet the never five people of the Kanto tribe." Whitney said wbending over and whispering in Jasmines ear, they both made a smile on their face.

"I know, he should not even be talking about the merge todayas he won't be one of the five people if we lose immunity to be there, it will be Chuck, you, Clair, James and I going to see the other tribe, he won't be there, can he just shut up about it?" Jasmine replied whispering into Whitneys' ear.

"What are you two talking about tat you have to keep it something, well tell us?" Clair said as she made a smirk on her face. Whitney and Jasmine just looked at each other.

"Well we were just whispering of what the reward challenge is, I know we read the letter, but we do not really know what it is." Jasmine lied looking at Clair eye to eye, or tried too.

"Well what you thinking what it was then?"

"We were stumped." Jasmine and Whitney said and nodded their head.

"Thanks for sharing." Clair said, her eyes going up her onyx ocular eyes looking up at the ceiling. Whitney and Jasmine just shrugged in a response as they went and looked over at the door.

"I have no idea what those two were talking about, but it was not about the reward challenge, I think they are planning whom they arfe going to target while they think they have the chance to vote someone off." Morty whispered in Clairs ear.

"I know they are, it was fun seeing them lie to my face, I wonder who they are going to try and vote off."

"Why are you two whispering, it is not nice to keep secrets from everyone you should really tell us what you are talking about, speak freely." Whitney said and made a smile on her face looking at the two.

"I know that is so rude, please share what you are thinking, we all want to know that you two genius's were talking about, we told you how we thought on the immunity challenge." Jasmine said and made a smirk on her face, her eyes rolling slowly.

"We were talking about the reward challenge." Clair and Morty said at the same time.

"Well what about it?" Whitney asked.

"We figured out that um it has something to do with ropes." Clair said.

"And something with shapes and food." Morty added and patterd Clair on the shoulder.

"Oh really thank you for sharing your information now we have such a GREAT idea of what is going to happen in a hour when we go, I mean you two know everything don't you? Hmm, whats going to happen there, and we were just too stupid to figure it out, right?" Jasmine said and rolled her eyes.

"Uh no we never said that." Clair responded.

"But it said in the letter it had something to do that we were too stupid to announce what was in the letter or were you?"

"I am not going to argue with you as I see no point in this argument. I do not care if you are picking for a fight or trying to make me look dumb or make us look like the bad guys, but I am leaving and packing my stuff up just in case we don't win immunity so excuse me, Miss one who wants to look for a fight, if you fight then no one would want you in this game either so I am going to back out before I get myself to go through a tantrum."

"And no one would vote you off if you betray a friendship and backstab them back, even if they are your best friend?" Jasmine said and made a humming noise as she got up and looked over to Clair.

"I never did any of those things so don't assume that I did them, no one is playing that way, that way is the worst way possible, stop and remember this is a game and some people will do anything to win it."

"So betraying and backstabbing is not a limit for you, or anyone else as you would do it any seconds so you can get past one more tribal council and then hope you win immunity at the next challenge."

"Jasmine I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are annoying me so I am leaving." Clair said as she stromed out of the house, she letting out a growl from her jaws. Jasmine made a smile on her face as she skipped over back to Whitney.

"Morty plays with peoples minds, so will I then, make them confused and their alliance backstab him or her in the back, that was fun." Jasmine mumbled to Whitney.

"Thanks!" 

"You welcome."

The two tribes went out of the door a few minutes later to find Professor Oak standing near a whole area near poles, rope sticking out of each one of them and a trunk next to him with probably the winnings of the reward, "Ah! Welcome Survivors! I got some good weather news as tomorrow is the offical first day of summer here in Alaska, it will be scorching hot, as always above eight degrees, so tomorrow and the day beyond be sure to wear light clothing, of like a shirt and some shorts, just a bathing suit, you know just like stuff like those items. Well gets to todays reward challenge as it is the last before the merge. Well today you will assemble a line and be making rope boxes, then you put a plate with your tribes name in the middle, it will go like Kanto, Johto, Kanto, Johto as the line so just make one and you can mumble to yourself or the person next to you, just don't break the person who is up concentration. Well the prize today is the best one so far." Professor Oak said as he bent down and opened the trunk. "Todays winning is a fish buffet, the winning tribe can take this trunk back to camp or just go somewhere and eat it, someone will pick up the leftovers sometime tonight so don't litter at your camp." He said as the survivors looked at the trunk full of the fish, and drinks hungrily.

"So create the line!" Professor Oak said, they got in the line, which consist of from front to back: Brock, Whitney, Chad, Morty, Erika, Chuck, Jasmine, Jessie, James, Gary, Clair. "Good now we can begin now you need to make rope boxes, these poles hold rope, we will go through the line five times, and you get one rope to for each box, so it may take four turns to make one boxes, but then you will only need your one rope to make a new box, you will understand once you get there." He said the survivors head just nodded, "You saw the prize, so Brock go."

Brock nodded as he went up and went into the field of the poles and the rop hanging to make the rop boxes, he used his turn, then everyone, they all went one tjme, "Kanto has three and Johto has one." Professor Oak announced as Clair went to the back of the line.

They went again, "Erika who made her team go through the roof now has 23 points and Johto has 04 points." He said after the third around, Erika smiled once her name was announced.

"And the final score is Kanto 65 and Johto 38" He announced, Kanto jumped up and down in response, "Enjoy your fish buffet." He said as the Johto went back to camp, watching Kanto celebrating.

They looked at their prize as they went to the trunk, Chad picked up one side using the handle, and Brock picked up the other side. They went back to camp to enjoy the reward that they just won.

"This lunch looks great." Erika said opening up the trunk once they arrived at camp.

"Well you won it for us Erika, you got more than half of the points for us." Jessie said and patted her on the back.

"Only trying to help anyway I was in a good position in the line." She said as she took out the soda, wine (just in case o.o;) and of course the Seafood, they placed it on a blanket as they all sat in a circle around the food.

"This lobster is great." Jessie mumbled to herself as she took the nutcracker and cracked off the shell revealing the pinkish meat she took her fork and began to chomp down on it, "James and I always loved seafood, we always ate it when we had a chance." 

They all stuffed themselves with the seafood, being to busy to eat to talk, they ate all of the fish that was provided in the trunk, there was Lobster, Crab Cakes, Cod, Sammon, and many other kind of fishes, that is why it was a fish buffet.

"We will have our energy tomorrow for the immunity challenge, I think we will win it." Erika announced as she took a sip of the wine that came in the trunk.

"We should make a toast." Brock said pouring wine into his or her wine glasses, "For winning this dinner and for all of us to be together, not hating each other and that we made it this far into the game."

"Okay." They said as they raised their wine glasses.

"To winning the reward challenge and to getting into the merge happy and together." They said as they tapped each others wine glasses. They lowered their wine glasses as they gulped down the wine in response, even if they hated the taste, you are suppose to drink it. They washed out the flavor with the Crab Cakes that they saved last for desert. They all hate it happily and could not wait for their last day as the Kanto tribe, tomorrow was the last day accompanied by the alst immunity challenges. They aste the fish buffet and left the trunk outside with the leftovers and glasses for the person to pick it up. They went into bed with a full stomach thinking about the alst day as one tribe, as the two tribes willl unite into one tribe, a new tribe with a new game, and it will be a whole new ball game.

"Tomorrow is the last day as one, I cannot believe it that I made it this far, I thought Misty and Brock would get everyone to vote for me once they saw I was in the same tribe with them, sjut because of our poast and now I notice they are great people, that is great I hope James could make it past the tribal council if they have one tomorrow, as I do not want to go and see him not there, I only played hard so I can see him, then maybe possibly make a alliance with him once I see the situation he was in, it was great speaking to him today, well whispering of what is happening and he told me he may be trouble since he outbursted at Morty, I do not want to lose immunity tomorrow just because of his mistake, I am sure he can past the next tribal council, he is a smart person he knows what he is doing, I know he is…" Jessie mumbled to herself in her bed as she put the blanket on top of her as she looked at the crackling fire, not being that tired.

"If we do go to tribal council tomorrow then I know I will be voted out of course, now that Brock and Jessie are beginning to think against me and I possibly cannot dodge it now, so I want to win immunity badly tomorrow or I am off of the show and do not even make it to the merge, it is basically getting voted out att he same time as Misty, as we were both targets and I am next on the list if we go, once we get into the merge I won't be such a target, it will the arguing ones in Johto, or the threatening ones, so then I could just past each tribal council, one by one until it is my turn to leave, as I highly doubt I would win this game, this being all because of Misty and I am the remaminging factor of my alliance, as I think Brock is going to quit it once we get to the merge and see I am a target, which will make him just a target right after me. Then I will be in no alliance and just seem vulnerable, well I am not going to put up that act, make it seem hard to get rid of me as I will make them seem like they are living in hell if they are going to try and mess with Gary Oak." Gary said to himself before he tucked himself in and went to sleep.

"I wonder what Gary is thinking, I do not even know what to do once I get to the merge, should I try to joiun a new alliance, I mean Gary has a bad reputation for both tribes and that will make him a target and I will just be a sitting duck, I have to fight back, misty told me to do whatever I need to do so I can survive in this game and I am going to do what she told me as I am going to make her words into real life, into my actiosn and hopefully she will be proud of me if she is watching me right now and watching me play this game, only if I voted out Gary then I might have a better chance with being with Misty, well I cannot keep bringing her up and who I should voted for, I voted her out and that's it, she is not here anymore and I cannot keep reminding myself and beating myself up for my former actions, I just need to worry about the present and what is going to happen to me through this course of the game." Brock mumbled to himself as he glanced over to Garys' bed as he went to sleep.

Day Eighteen: 

"I really wanted that fish buffet. I know Jessie enjoyed it and that what matters even if I have starving pains, she deserves to be in this game longer than me. She enjoyed the lunch and that is great, she can tell me how that wonderful looking seafood tasted. Once she comes here and I see her then it is going to be great, we can make an alliance possibly and get rid of Morty if he is going to try and get rid of me, but what if Jessie is in a good alliance already? Then she would not want to join a weak one only because I am the only member in it, would she? I have no idea what she is doing in the game, but she told me she is in a good position in the game, as she is in the good spot and she told me she may actually have a chance of getting into the final four into the game, and that's gfreat, but what about me? What is she going to do once I am voted off and she saw me leaving? Will she try to get revenge of whoever thought of it? I do not know whats going to happen, I just want to see Jessie and I am going nuts because of it." James mumbled to himself as he stared into the crackling flames of the fire, his green eyes just traced into it.

"James looks worried, I wonder why." Jasmine muttered to Whitney.

"Maybe because of his outburst and we lose immunity today then he has a high chance of being voted out, well even though we are targeting for Morty, he still will get votes against him and that is what matters to him, when we go into the merge and he having votesd then he may become a target and maybe will be voted out as the first member of the new tribe, I do not know what he is worrying about but him just staring into the fire like he is, is just like freaking me out, they are like glued into that fire, I wonder if he is going to refuse to go to immunity or something, what am I talking about, heis forced too…" Whitney muttered back.

"I talke dot James, Morty, and he said he was just worried about Jessie that is why he had the outburst like that, he is not going to resist the alliandce or somehow make a crack or he is going to be voted out and that is the stupidest action he can do especially on the day of immunity and if we lose he would not want to put himself n a position like that or he is not going to see his Jessie." Clair told Morty.

"That is what is beginning to worry me, is he going to go try and draft Jessie into our alliance or the other way around, either way they will try and be together alliance wise as they are best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, I dop not know their connecktion all I know is that they are very close and that is what is threatening to me, of what is going to happen because of that." Morty responded to Clair.

"That fish buffet was excellent, actually feeling something else in my mouth and drinking some wine that was just great it reminds me of when I go to Professor Oaks' lab to see of what I am going to do next in my pokemon trainer career, but that is not the point, even thought I stuffed myself yesterday I am ready for breakfast and for the immunity challenge today and I am sure that we will win now that we actually got a good meal." Gary said eagrily, his hands rubbing against each other.

"You sound very eager today, very determined that is good for winning immunity today keep that attitude up and you will do your best to be the best today." Erika said as she began cooking the Kingler they caught and the Dewgong they started on. She put it next to the fire as everyone seemed jumpy today about the immunity challenge, the last one before the merge. This is their last meal as a guaranteed five, this is the last of everything they just put that on everything as they were just eager for the merge, which is happening tomorrow.

"No he is just being his usual self trying to be above everyone else, I know this kid for many years I seen him a lot before and I know how he acts and what he does towards certain situations and he just wants to act like the boss of everyone here and now that he is the weakest link here he is trying to put up the act that he is tough and he will come back with a vengence if you try to votd him off, I seen him do it before and so have I." Jessie muttered pointing her spoon towards Gary for a second, with her mouth full of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of something Jessie, it is rude, learn how tp respect someone, no one needs to see you devour scoops full of rice, especially with your pspit all over it too, and do not talk about me and my actions if you have no evidence of what I am planning and I am sure not to tell you, I know you voted towards your firend,b ut whyy? You hated me don't you? Why would you vote for your friend while you could of got the last factor of your alliance off of the show."

"Well I am not going to tell you why I voted for Misty, and you should not even know who I voted for since I never even told you, and I have my reasons why I kept you on and why I kept her off, and my votes do not go all personal, it is a strategy I am planning, but I had no idea that it was going to go in a deadlock and Misty get voted off anyway."

"This is our last day as one tribe together so can you two just not argue today? Just remember of the good times we had and everything that we have done to e here while we were together fully as eight. We got rid of Misty or Gasry because we wanted the arguing to stop so we can spend our last three days here as one tribe in happiness so can you just respect our wishes and not argue?" Erika asked.

"Fine I won't argue with Gary I did not even intend too, I was just warning you that he is not trying to put up a good act today and that you do not need to compliment him as he done it many times before and something bad happened, sorry…" Jessie said.

"I was only asking Jessie why she voted against her friend and on my side if she hated me so much and that she has bad manners for talking with her mouthf ull, I do not want to see all the rice covered in spit while she talks." Gary added in after Jessie.

"The food will be done in a few minutes, I am going to miss cooking for just for our tribe, we might even get a new cook once the tribe merge, or I just have toi find myself cooking for ten people then just for five, this merge is just so close I cannot get my mind off of it, sorry if I am acting a little crazy about it as it is a great thing and I have been waiting for it for like ever and then the game afctually gets fun once the merge happens and it is just so close." Erika said while taking the crab away from the fire and letting it cool down for a few minutes.

"Food looks great Erika, even though it barley has a taste, but maybe the other tribe has ingrediants or ideas to make their food better,w hich willl make your cooking seem even better than it is at the moment, and we all are excited for the merge, it is a accomplishment as I mentioned many times, who could not be able not to wait for it? I do not know I am exicted too same as everyone else so all of us are going to be a little crazy today and just being all jumpy, as in jumping up and down once we go to sleep tonight knowing tomomrrow we will meet new people to join us." Brock announced as he looked at the steaming crab.

"Last breakfast here with you guys, oh my god I am going to start and cry from this in happiness that we will be with new people and such, I am just so happy that the day of the merge is almost here, I cannot believe it, the days seemed to last like three years, but the merge is so soon, less than twenty-four hours." Jasmine said as she whipped her eyes with hand. 

Everyone looked at the door as Clair entered the house with the mail, the beams of the sun going into the house, "It is so hto outside, I felt like I was melting." Clair said as she closed the door the mail in her hands.

"Professor Oak was actually right it is hot outside." James said taking himself out of the trance of the fire he looking at the beams of the sun beams enter the house.

"I so need to change now, man." Jasmine said getting up and taking her bags with her clothes. She went to the little corner and went behind the curtain as they used thiws for a closet for changing their clothing, you can hear Jasmine shouted lots of stuff as she threw her cloths out of the closet, after lots of scramuing and her throwing her winter clothes out of her bag she finally changed into some summer clothing.

"We all need to change as we are all in winter clothing." Whitney said as she took her bags and raced to the closet before everyone made a line, Clair and Jasmine just blinked as they saw each other shove each other for more room and stuff and Whitney shouting that she is claustrophobic, even though that she is not, she had to kick Chuck away who was in the front of the line as she felt he was too close to her changing.

"Aye, oy, um Clair read me the letter and we can actually figure out what todays immunity challenge is while those four argue of who gets to change first." Jasmien said looking over at Clair who still had the letter in her hand. Clair opened the letter from the little boat shapped envelope it was in and began to mutter what it was saying.

"This one seems psychical and it has something to do with swimming and glowing stuff." Clair said as she blinked a few times and put the letter back in her pocket of her shorts.

"Swimming?" She muttered to herself. "Now I need to get in my bathing suit! Same as you Clair!" Jasmine shouted, the four other survivors looked at her complain as Whitney threw her bag at Chuck who was still int eh front as she yanked her bakthing suit out. 

"Ladies first!" Jasmine complained as she was in the back of the line waiting for her turn.

"These guys are jerks, they don't care about us ladies." Clair said, as she was annoyed. Finally everyone got their turn after what seemed to be an half an hour to just change into their swimming suits as they sat around the fire eating the burnt rice they made because they forgot they were cooking something until the pot began to give a burning smell, they did nto want to waste food so they ate the disgusting food as it seemed they did not care that much as they were continuously drinking several cups of water to wash down the horrible taste of the rice.

"This is the last breakfast I will never enjoy." James admitted as he shallowed the burnt rice.

"Clair this is all of your fault." Whitney complained as she took another sip of water to get the horrible taste away.

"Just because I came in it is suddenly my fault, I see, just blame me I do not care." Clair said and rolled her eyes as she jsurt shoved the food down her mouth.

_Last day as a full six until we go to immunity and see if we can win or not, if we win then that's great, if we lose then that's great too, I frankly don't care since I know that I am nto going today and that is what counts to me, I care about my life here in the game not no one elses, of course I sort of look out for my fellow alliance members, not really James since his outburst and hope that we will have a fun time seeing all those people go, once the merge happens I am going to go out there and try to be dominant there and gain total power from everyone else, I do not care about the threatening ones in Kanto as I am going to make sure they are voted out first, the first one being Chad of course as he is the biggest threat as I can tell, too bad he won't even make it on the jury if he does not get immunity, wait I am thinking way to far, I should be thinking this tomorrow, and I will… Now I am just lost in my thoughts, buh-bye – _Morty

_I am not mad at Morty, but through my eyes he really seemed like a jerk to me altedly and to everyone else, especially wit what he has done and now what h is beginning to say, I am beginning to feel uncomfortable around him and telling him secrets to Clair about what I am going to do in the game once we get to eh merge, he is going to find someway to use it against me if I try and break away from his alliance, not staying in it. Looks like I am pretty screwed and that I am a target is we go to tribal council today, great just great, well just thinking of Jessie will guide me through the horrible annoying place. – _James

_I feel weird around Jasmine lately as I think she is finally getting use to playing games with peoples mind and she is trying to make me her first victim, well I think so, now that I have figured out it won't work against me so she should stop while she is still ahead of me, actually I am, but it is just a metaphor, well the immunity hcallenge is in a few minutes and I am in my bathing suit ready to do my swimming, I did some stretching so my muscles are warmed up, all now is to do the immunity hcallenge, which I am eager to see what it is and to participate in it. If we go to tribal council today, we may get off Jasmine as I am already getting sick of her and she now deserves to go so it may change into her getting voted off, we have to wait for the results of the immunity challenge though – _Clair

_It is fun playing with Clair as I want her to be confused and anyway I figured out she is only trying to make us vulnerable so she can vote us off well two can play at that game and I am keep on going to play with her until I see her leaving down that little bridge with her bags on her shoulder while I sit their on the bench hearing orders from Professor Oak to go back to camp, it is Morty then Clair, but Clair seems easier to break than Morty as he can figure out that I am trying to confuse him very easily as he is doing that too, well the immunity challenge is soon and I will like to feel myself under the water doing what ever I need to do to win. – _Jasmine

_Last day until the merge, yahoo, I finally can get some people to vote Morty off, that jerk, if he is not already off by the end of tonight if we lose immunity, then finally he will be off, I do not care if I leave right after him, my goal is to get that ejrk off as he is going to try and vote off the deserving people and the people who do not believe in backstabbing and actually have a good personality, like me, yes a person like me, Jasmine, Erika, Brock you know those kind of people should win as we are all nice people and deserving, we should win and we will take outt he bad, I promise… Man I sound like a super hero, do I have a invisible plane? – _Whitney

_I cannot wait until we go to the immunity callegne, I mean it is the ast one to the merge and finally we are there, I think I am a target if we lose immunity so I got to watch out and make sure that I vote for Morty, even if my guts tells me to vote for someone else, Jasmine is talking about voting Clair off when shes around her so maybe I should vote for her and hopefully Clair will vote against Jasmine and Morty against Whitney and then Clair is voted off as we go into the merge, I have no idea what is happening if we go into the merge, I do not care if I get voted off as I played the game as best as I could and if it ends then it ends, it am game and I will have no hard feelings. – _Chuck

"Great a swimming challenge and we voted off the best swimmer." Brock mumbled to himself as he looked at the letter and placed it back on his bed.

"Brock we will do fine and probably win, they are not going to be any better at us in swimming." Jessie said trying to reassure Brock.

"Your right, Misty was not the best any way maybe it is not a speed test and hjas something more to it then just swimming so we should go soon and see what this last imuntiy challenge is as this one will be the hardest and the most physical."

"How much time to we have until the immunity challenge?" Erika said as she looked up over to him, they both lying down on their bed as it wqas early in the morning, the immunity challenge also being very early. Erika said as her head was rested on his chest, his arm rapped around her neck, her other hand on his abs.

"In fifteen minutes." He responded.

"Okay."

"Eh I am alone again n my bed thinking about when we lose, well if we do that I will be gvoted off, it is no point that I voted for Misty to get off then as we both are going to go, there is just no chance of me winning the million dollars if we go to tribal council tonight. There is no way as I am the most hated here and I am smart enough to make an alliance, well try too, but then they get voted off as I am the remaining factor of it, well the original one, and now Brock is in it about to think to quit from it while he can, I heard him talk about it last night that he might so he would have a chance to survive in this game, now if I was him then what would I do? Would I quit and see myself going to th3e merge with no connections and is the most vulnerable ehre or come to the alliance with Gary showing that he has some sort of power throughout this game, but once Jessie gets to James with the information about everyone no one would want to be with me as they would be voted out for just being friends with me, or I can try to suck up to Jessie so she won't tell the other tribe that they will be voted off if they join me because I need more people to join me so I get more powerful in the game, only way I will survive or I will be voted out ass the first or second person in the merge, or I will have to try and go on a huge immunity winning streak so I cannot be voted off, but I am not the strongest person, that is Chad, and I am not the smartest, as that is Erika, and I am not the most honest, like Brock, and I am not the most sneaky, like Jessie, everyone has a certain quality in this tribe expect me that will get them in this game, but they will havre to vote each other off if they like it or not, well too bad." Gary muttered to himself as he took a glance at everyone, "We should be going to the immunity challenge now, right?" He said as everyone got up and went to the immunity challenge.

The eleven people arrived at the shore of the artic, the sun beams shining upon the ground of Alaska as the snow already was melted, there was basically none lef,t mamn it was hot, probably in the nineties in degrees. There was two baots out in the ocean and Professor Oak standing at one. The two tribes looked at him weirdly, "Did you forget you already had two boats out at sea?" Whitney commented as she raised a brow.

"No Whitney, but thanks for being concerned. Well step on the boat and I will tell you the immunity challenge today." Professor Oak motioned as the eleven survivors stepped onto the boat and went out to sea. They looking at all of the water there and thinking about what todays challenge is.

"Johto go to Professor Elm on the boat to the right, Kanto you stay here and I will explain the rules." He ordered, Johto stepped over oto the right boat where Professor Elm was standing, his assistant host.

"The last immunity challenge and the last day before the merge, you made it far without going insane. Well todays challenge is simple you get into swim trunks and under the boat is glow sticks, you go under the boat and grab as many as you can, that is why there is two boats and Johto won't be using one of the people they have on their time to make it fair, you only can go once, one by one so grab as many as you can. But the water here is 65 degrees so it is cold and it will seem like you cannot even breathe so don't expect you are going to be under there for a long time. Well go in the usual order and we can start." Professor Oak said and Professor Elm read off a card.

Brock took off his shirt as he went in his usual red swimming trunks. He looked at the water as he put on the goggles and jumped in, his head popping out of the surfance instantly as he began to pant, "It is freezing!" He complained as he began to pant. "Longer you wait the harder it will be." Professor Oak warned and Brock dived into the water he going under the boat ansd grabbing one of the glowsticks and arriving back up towards the surface, "When you go in your lungs just go all tight on you and you just feel like you are going to die." Brock warned as he got out of the water ansd back to the boat.

"Kanto has one, Chad your turn." He motioned as Chad took off his shirt and was in his army swimming trunks. Erika made a grin at him as she whispered to him something, Chad made a smile on his fadce and so did she. He jumped into the water as he did a few pants for some air, he then went intot he water for a few seconds, everyone stood there as they waited for him as he was still under water, they were still there, and waited, "The censors says hes swimming." Professor Oak announced after what seemed to be almost a minute under the water, finally a splash arose on the surface of the ocean as he was holding eight of the glowsticks, "I am use too the cold." He said as he went aboard the boat again.

"Kanto has nine, Erika." He said as they all went underwater and each got a glowstick, "Twelve for Kanto in total." He announced to Professor Elm whom was on the other side with the six contestants of Johto, "Wow that's a lot, Johto you have to get thirteen to win this immunity challenge so lets get started." He said as thye all went in the water, except for Clair who offered not to participate and they all got one, as they could not hold their breath any longer to get thirteen, so Kanto won, "Kanto you won! Have a great time as the Kanto tribe tonight, Johto see you at tribal council!" Professor Oak announced as the eleven survivors got off the boat.

"Great job Chad you got us to win." Erika said to him as she wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned against him.

"In the army I was always in cold waters so it took longer for the cold to take affect on me so I got as many as I can until I could not hold my breath any longer." He responded as he put his hand through his wet blonde hair.

"Well you did great and now it is Alaskan summer." She said as she made a smile on her face.

"Yes I am free from being voted out, I will make it into the merge, finally yes, I got to this point, I will make it to the merge and I finally can get a good chance of surviving in the game, this is great it is great we all got our glow sticks and Chad getting so many so it seemed impossible to beat us, that is great, once we get into the merge it will be five on five and I can possibly get into a strong alliance or make one and actually have a chance to win this game, this is great I am so happy right now that I cannot even describe it in words of how I feel at the moment, I made it o the merge and that is a accomplishment, I mean six people did not as that is almost half of the people in the game, but it will be hard to win im munity now and doge tribal councils once I think of it now that it is in the merge, it is now a free-for-all…" Gary mumbled to himself as he found himself worried again.

"Gary is keep talking to himself, about the merger oh yes I think that I will actually do pretty well in this game as I am barley noticed and I am just dflying by the radar, week per week until it is my turn as I already know I won't win this game, I knew I can't, and I do not really want too,

I just wanted to meat some new people and see if I would do any good in it and the merge is tomorrow that is going to be fun to see everyone and see the game completely going to be changed now as now it is going to be way more intense and hopefully new fun then it is right now, and maybe I won't feel so hungry too, I cannot wait to the merge and we do not need to go to tribal council, which is like the best part out of this that we do not need to take that hike when it is a night of celebration." Brock mumbled to himself as he looked over at the other four members of the Kanto tirbe, there going to be five more tomorrow when the merge happens.

"This is suppose to be a great day or relaxing and just being excited, but now I am freezing my hair is wet and we lost and we have to go to tribal council, which is the last thing that I want to do right now, lets just go and get it over with." Jasmine said as she pushed all over hair together, draining out most o fthe water in it, everoyone just looking at how much water her hair can hold. 

"That is not for another three hours." Whitney announced as she patted Jasmine on the back, she making a weak smile on her face to reassure her that everything will be fine as she was probably worried about todays tribal council since she was starting to play around with Clairs mind, which may want Mortys' tribe to try and get votes against her now that she is trying to play their game, by confusing them and making all of these arguments. Jasmine knew that it was going well and that they were pretty sure that Morty was going to be voted out since they all agreed thye would vote to him until they get into a deadlock, and once there then Morty would be voted out as he has five votes against him at the moment while everyone had none so he would automatically lose.  
  


"Once Morty is gone then we do not need to keep on worrying about him, we would have to be worrying about the five other people there at the merger, or maybe just you two as I am a target at the moment as that is their stradegy, well we just need to stick together and get him out." Chuck said looking down at the two woman.

"We won't vote out of the alliance so you weill be fine Chuck you do not need to wrry about Morty as he is going to be no threast once he is gone, I mean James is already braking apart form his alliance once he knows that he will be seeing Jessie soon." Whitney reassured her male friend as she rubbed his back, she made a weak smile in her face as she wanted to keep her friends, but she knew that they won't always be here throughout the game as of course they are going to break ups oon once they become the targets of some alliance in the game, but it was good while it lasted and they just wanted to live out now.

"Jasmine what are you talking about now, are you planning to backstab your friends today as you do not seem to be hanging around them that much today, that must be it you are plottinmg against your friends and get them off as you find them too threatening, well Jasmine who thinks she can just pass through everyone and tires to act all nice towards everyone except to Morty you are a target missy and we are going tog et you off of this show, I do not care what I need to do, but I am getting you off of this show as you have no chance of making it past todays tribal council as we already got it planned out, you know Whitney and Chuck, yep they are going to vote against you because we said we will drag them along once we get to the merge until the final five and then we just have a free-for-all from there, but Jasmine you are going today and it really sucks because I did try and tell Morty to get rid of Whitney instead because your innocent act is just so convincing, I mean I was a victim to it too, you just seem like no one can vote agains tyou because eyou are young, you make yourself look attractive, you are a smart person to get yourself in the great position you are right now, Jasmine everything seems to be going great for you, but only in your imagination as tonight you will be walking down those steps of shame." Clair whispered to Jasmine as they were packing their bags today for tribal coun cil, Jasmine just blinked a few times and looked back at Clair.

"That's not true, I just spoke to them and we know who we are voting for and personally I lost total respect towards you Clair, I have no idea what you are triny got put this tough act for as it does not fit you sorry, but I do not tthink you will get very far trying to act very tough as you are already a b!tch if you tried not to be or if you tried, sorry Clasir but you do not need to do that little act so you cover up your true idenity as we all knw you are a b!tch we can see throughout your axct so lets go to tribal council and just pretend this never happened, okay? Okay now I do not want to feel your stupid presense around me while I pack my stuff." Jasmine said as she zippered the duffle bag, which she put all of her clothing and belongings in. She picked it iup and threw it on their back as a few minutes later they hiked up to tribal council.

Clair went up to Morty on the way towards tribal council, "It worked." She muttere din his ear as she pretended that she did not even talk to Morty.

"Welcome Johto to the last tribal council as just one group as you will merge with five new people from the other tribe, wow this is going to be exciting as it will be a free-for-all game, well everyone sit down because I have a few questions to ask, you do not to be on such a rush all the time you were here to be stranded for forty-two days I do not think a few seconds will be that much." Professor Oak joked as they just ignored him and sat on their places on the benches.

"Well tomorrow is the big day, the merge so I have a question, Whitney how do you feel about it as your position here?" Professor Oak looking over to Whitney.

"Thanks for asking me Professor Oak. Well lets see I am going to be in a good position once this tribal council is over if my plan is going to work, which I won't go detailed or it won't work, then my game here will be great and I will be going into the merge a happy woman who is not going to go through a mood-swing on the first three days I am with everyone, back to you." Whitney responded, he just looked at her weirdly.

"Right, Morty?" He said looking across from her and to Morty.

"The game right now it is in a good position or I would not be here as I am thought of a threat and many other bad things, which you od not want to hear. Well at the merge tomorrow I hope that I can meat everyone and figure out what I am going to do once I arrive there as I am going to say for everyone that it is a whole new ball game." Morty announced as he looked over to Professor Oak.

"Well that's great as each tribe will be going in with five members, as I noticed that the winning streaks were keep on happening as it went up and down, up and down for each tribe it was very fun seeing if it was going to stay that was or not, well lets start with the voting or we would not be here right now." Professor Oak said and nodded.

Whitney went up and doid her vote, the Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, James, and Clair went ot the voting area on the mountain and said who they were going to vote for, Clair went back to Professor Oak and handed her the urn. "Thank you Clair." He said as she nodded and went back into her seat on the bench.

"Lets see who is the last person to leave before the merge." He said as he opened the lid to the urn and took out one of the six slips, "First vote is…Clair." He said as Clair made a smirk on her face, everyone wondered who voted for her.

"Second vote is…Chuck."

"Third vote is…Morty."

"Fourth vote is…Chuck."

"Fifth vote is…Morty."

"Two for Morty, two for Chuck, one for Clair if it is for Clair then we go into a threeway tie, if it is for Morty or Chuck then they are kicked out of the show, if it is not any of the three then we go into a tie, so lets see who this is…and the sixth member to be voted out is…Chuck." He said as Chuck went up and got his torch. He went over to Professor Oak as he used the wooden spoon to take out the flame, "Chuck, the tribe has spoken, rest up for the merge tomorrow." He said to Chuck then he looked over to the five remaining members of the Johto tribe.

---- Who Voted For Who ----

Whitney – "Who have I been voting for since day six and day nine? Morty, and look again for the third time he is on this slip I am voting for him as he is threatening and if he does not go out now then he will be the first to leave once the merge happens so I am just doing a favor for you do you don't look so embarrassed."

_ _

Morty – "Chuck, you are our next target as we are giving Whitney and Jasmine a reputation of not to be trusted and not to have any followers so they are just sitting ducks and you are the last member of the alliance who is a follower, so bye bye Chuck, thank you for voting Falkner and Bugsy off when we needed your voted, too bad that you are strong, but so stupid too.

Jasmine – "I was suppose to vote for Morty, but Clair, Clair, I need her off, she is going to try and get me off or she just got me to the point of being insane and I cannot just take this thinking of what she sqaid and knowing she is still here, sorry Whitney, but hopefully James will not vote with Morty, but for Morty then he will be kicked off and my vote will only be like a pre-determined for later. 

Chuck – "I am voting for Morty as it is the only chance I have to survive in this game as I was already warned that I was a target, now if I go then Whitney and Jasmine are going to be in some trouble without me as even though I was not too smart in this game I still looked out for those two, well I had fun here, but Morty I want you to go before I do.

James – "Hopefully Clairs plan worked and I outbursted not planned, but Clairs little trick was and I am voting Chuck off as he is the next one to go, Id o not have anything bad towards him as he is a nice guy, just muscular and stupid in return."

Clair – "My diversion is going to work as I looked very convincing, well Chuck you are now going from your own stupidity and from Jasmines' own stupidty so Whitney can kick her off next time, look we got this plan all worked out and Jasmine is the next one going in our tribe when Whitney goes in a rage and wants some revenge and we will be here to vote Jasmine off. 

---- Chucks' Final Words ----

"I had a fun time being here, this was a great one in a life time experience as I saw everything in a whole new perspective, I really did think that Morty was going to be here today, but now I saw that he made himself look so vulnerable for a reason and now I know why so we try to grab that chance, but he had other things up his sleeve to make it look like the alliance was breaking up and that he would be voting them off, so I think Jasmine voted for Clair thinking that Morty and James would somehow too and she being the next one off, well the actions I have done here got me here as I done very stupid things to just go along with what Morty asked me too by this convincing and his fake rumors, trust me when you do not have lots of nutrional food here, you cannot think everyone out and you find yourself inaposition you cannot get out of, well I was one of the victims of it and now why I see why Whitneys' goal was to vote him off and I cannot believe Jasmine voted against the alliance, well I hope Whitney wins the game and gets Morty off, good luck and have fun at the merge even that I am gone, don't shed tears just because of me!"


End file.
